extraña historia de amor
by R0B3RT0
Summary: naruto, luego de su regreso a la aldea, se siente extrañamente atraido porhinata, aunque en no lo reconoce, o mas bien no lo entiende, y termina envuelto en un sentimiento muy extraño que dara lugar a una extraña historia de amor
1. maldicion

-Maldición- decía el ninja #1 cabeza hueca de Konoha en voz baja por enésima vez mientras se alejaba de el imponente edificio de oficinas del Hokage de la aldea por la calle principal en dirección a algún sitio que no era su hogar

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON- grito deteniéndose en seco justo en el medio de la calle, a su alrededor la gente se asusto , pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba y con lo frecuente con que ese ninja decidía gritar sin razón, decidieron ignorarlo y seguir el curso normal de su vida.

Naruto había tenido, probable mente la semana mas aburrida y molesta de su vida: primero, tuvo una misión de guarda espaldas de un niñito rico y mimado y, por culpa del mismo niño casi la estropea y el fue culpado de eso, cuando llego a konoha, y a pesar de que la misión tuvo éxito, la hokage lo reprendió y le dijo que aunque fuera mas fuerte que antes "seguía siendo un inmaduro y que si no cambiaba eso, no importa cuan fuerte se haga, seguirá siendo débil" y para colmo de males lo mandaron de mensajero a la casa Hyuga para enviar un mensaje a Hinata, no es que le desagrade enviárselo, si no que lo hagan hecho luego de "insultarlo", la verdad es que la única razón por la que acepto llevarle el mensaje sin decir uno o dos improperios, es porque vería a Hinata. -_Es extraño….por que quiero ir a ver a Hinata?................no se-_ penso recordando que luego de su llegado solo había visto un par de veces a la joven mencionada.

-Disculpe- dijo naruto con menos enfado que antes-Sabe donde queda la mansión Hyuga?- le pregunto a una mujer de edad mayor, parecía que venia de hacer las compras y se dirigía a su casa.

-Claro jovencito, siga esa calle hasta que vea la primera entrada a la derecha, entre y vera el gran símbolo de la familia en una puerta grande, no se puede perder- dijo esto finalizando con una gran sonrisa que por algún motivo hizo que el joven shinobi se sintiera mejor que hace unos minutos.

-Gracias- dijo el mientras corría pero la misma mujer lo detuvo llamándolo haciendo que el volteara su rostro hacia ella

-Oye muchacho- dijo ella acercándose a el mientras metía la mano en una de sus bolsas –no importa que tan mal haya estado tu día, al final siempre encontraras algo por que sonreír- dijo mientras le daba un panecillo. Naruto lo tomo mientras sentía que todo su enojo se disipaba

Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y siguió su camino mientras la mujer seguía el suyo

Unos minutos después se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Hyuga con un mensaje que era para Hinata Hyuga, con respecto a una misión de grupo que tendría al día siguiente junto con el "mensajero" y Shikamaru Nara, era una misión de clase B: protección de cliente contra otros shinobis, tendría una duración de dos semanas en el País de la Garra. Su misión se basaba en defender a la familia real de ese país que ha sido amenazado y atacado por unos ninjas desconocidos, pero tendrán la labor de vigilante hasta que la situación cambie. Todo eso se lo dijo la Hokage antes de salir, es sorprendente que se acuerde de toda la información porque tenia mucha ira en ese momento.

Al cabo de unos segundos se decidió a tocar el timbre. Lo toco una vez…………………………………lo toco otra vez…………………………………………….lo toco una ves mas …..y cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta una de las sirvientas, una mujer de edad muy avanzada, unos 50, era esbelta las facciones de su rostro eran muy parecidas a los de los Hyuga, y su tes era igual de pálida, pero no era una Hyuga de sangre, porque tenia pupilas en los ojos. Abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo, naruto se inmuto a mirarla

-Disculpa, se encuentra Hinata?- dijo intentando mirar por encima de la sirvienta, cosa que no pudo porque era de su misma estatura

-Si, aquí esta, Que se le ofrece?- dijo esta sin expresar ninguna emoción, -_no hay duda que es la casa de los Hyuga- _pensó un poco incomodo ante la actitud de la señora

-Ehhhh….. tengo que entregarle un mensaje de la Hokage- dijo intentando entrar, pero la sirvienta se deslizo hacia el sitio por el cual Naruto intentaba entrar quedando frente a frente a el.

-Yo se lo daré.…puede retirarse- dijo intentando quitarle el sobre a Naruto de las manos. Talvez era su orgullo, o su extraño deseo de ver a hinata… sea lo que sea, "eso" lo motivo a decirle

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nadie mas tenga acceso a este documento, así que será mejo que me lleve con Hinata-chan- su tono sonaba tan serio y terminante, y tratándose de Naruto, la señora que do casi en show ante su postura, y no le quedo mas que llevarlo hacia donde estaba la heredera del Souke.

La mujer, algo molesta, lo guió hasta la casa, una tremenda y enorme casa que estaba a unos 10 metros de la entrada anterior. En todo ese trayecto se podía observar un hermoso jardín con un cuidado excelso: había unos rosales bordeando las paredes que cercaban la casa, varios pinos simétricamente colocados a ambos lados del pequeño camino hecho de mármol con pequeños arbustos de frutillas que custodiaban el camino.

Era realmente hermoso, en especial; como las dos fuentes, cada una en el medio de los jardines al lado del camino, todo era esplendoroso.

Mas adelante entro en la casa y si lo de afuera era hermoso, no había palabras para describir lo que había dentro. Parado en el marco de la puerta le echo un buen vistazo a la sala: las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo impecable, los muebles de caoba tapizados con lino blanco, tenia un gran retratote una mujer que jamás había visto,- _debe ser la madre de Hinata- _pensó el shinobi, pus vio las mismas facciones en esa cara que los que tenia la de la joven Hyuga, lo único que diferenciaba a la mujer de la pintura y a la portadora del Byakugan era su cabello, a pesar que era del mismo color era mas corto que como ella lo trae ahora, incluso es probable que el retrato haya sido pintado cuando la mujer tenia la misma edad que la kunoichi, algo tenia que admitir esa mujer era hermosa,- _al igual que Hinata_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la señora.

-Espere en la sala- dijo con su ya falta de emoción en las palabras indicándole al Rubio que podía sentarse en los finísimos muebles de la sala

-Gracias- dijo con un tono mezclado de sarcasmo y aburrimiento mientras se sentaba

Cuando se sentó en el mueble mas amplio pudo ver desde el mejor Angulo una mesita de cristal entre los tres muebles que contenía una bellísima figura de porcelana de forma abstracta, unas fotos familiares en las que distinguía a Hiashi Hyuga cargando a una pequeña Hanabi de 3 años con una expresión seria mientras su pequeña hija jugaba con un mechón del cabello del padre , estaba Hinata de 8 años al lado de la mujer del cuadro, ambas sonreían, a decir verdad era la primera vez que había visto a Hinata feliz

-_Que hermosa sonrisa!!!.......??- _la duda atravesó su cabeza –por que Hinata se había adueñado de su cabeza hoy?.... pero esperen……. No es la primera vez: Hinata había tenido un lugar en sus pensamientos desde su primera batalla con Neji, ella había creído en el cuando nadie mas lo hizo ella era una gran persona y la admiraba por eso, pero ahora su admiración adquirió otro nivel, algo mas lo atraía hacia ella.

-QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?- escucho decir a la señora un poco exasperada, siendo esa la 1ra. Demostración de sentimiento de su parte

El shinobi salio de su trance y alzo la mirada para encontrar a la señora unos metros alejado en un pasillo hablando con lo que parecía una "empleada incompetente" por la forma en que esta le reclamaba a la joven, pero debido al tono que las dos tomaron no podía escuchar mas que susurros. De repente esta volteo y se dio cuenta de que el rubio la observaba.

Esta se encamino hacia el con una expresión alterada en su rostro y solo pudo decir

-vuelvo enseguida, no se mueva de aquí- y salio de la habitación halando por el brazo a la "empleada incompetente" hacia otro sitio lejos de la sala.

Y ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, sentado en la impotente sala de una casa que no era suya, solo, con un sobre en sus manos y sin idea de donde estaría el destinatario de dicho sobre, así que se limito a hundirse en el sillón, cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y aburrirse.

-Maldición- susurro el Uzumaki al Lugo de 5 minutos (los mas largos de su vida) de espera en los que absolutamente nadie había aparecido

Hubiera gritado a todo pulmón otra vez de no ser por una conocida palabra que escucho a lo lejos dicha a coro por los herederos del clan Hyuga

-BYAKUGAN- acto seguido el rubio salto del sillón a la ventana mas cercana. De ahí pudo ver un gran terreno acondicionado para el entrenamiento y pudo ver dos figuras que sobresalían en todo el paisaje:

Uno era Neji Hyuga, usaba una camisilla sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones hasta los tobillos del mismo color y las típicas botas ninjas. Pero algo faltaba: era esa mirada de superioridad que le dedica a los rivales "inferiores" a el, en vez tenia una mirada de intriga y de deconcierto con respecto a su oponente. Cosa que sorprendió al shinobi observador luego de percatarse de quien era su oponente: Hinata Hyuga estaba del lado contrario usaba una camisilla de tiras y unos pantalones a la rodilla, todo de color negro y las botas de ninja. Tenia el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y unos fleco se escapaban a su cara.

Naruto estaba atónito, después de tanto tiempo lo ultimo en que pensó fue en que Neji aun odiara a Hinata y que la retara justo EN SU CASA!!!...

Pero no pudo seguir en sus deliberaciones, porque en ese segundo Hinata había desaparecido de su puesto y estaba frente a frente con neji: este había retrocedido un paso para defenderse del ataque de su prima a la que tenia sujeta por ambas manos, la derecha de la kunoichi la sostuvo cerca de su cara mientras que la izquierda estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho

-naruto esta sorprendido-

Tras un par de segundos en un rápido forcejeo Hinata logra liberarse del agarre de su primo al colocar hábilmente su pie derecho en el hombro de su contrincante y dar un salto apoyada en ese punto

-naruto queda atónito-

El genio Hyuga perdió el equilibrio con ese salto retrocediendo otros tres pasos que la kunoichi aprovecho para aterrizar y emprender otro ataque frontal. Esta batalla se asemejaba mucho, según naruto, a la que ambos tuvieron en los exámenes chunin con una leve diferencia: la repetición en los golpes era casi el doble de su velocidad y Hinata era quien protagonizaba la ofensiva, mientras neji apenas quedaba con tiempo de esquivar los mortíferos golpes "hyuga" de Hinata. Así duraron unos minutos hasta que neji uso el kaiten golpeando y separando a hinata unos metros

-Naruto se enfurece-

Pero antes de caer hinata se ve rodeada de una cortina de humo y un tronco es lo que golpea el piso ante la atónita mirada del heredero del Bouke, que solo pudo voltear su rostro para darse cuenta que su prima estaba detrás y le atinaba una tremenda patada en el cuello dando este un par de vueltas en el aire. Ambos aterrizaron al mismo tiempo, con la salvedad de que hinata estaba de pie con una sonrisa de victoria y neji cayo de cara al suelo, pero apenas hizo contacto con este una cortina de humo apareció y a su salido solo dejo un tronco. Hinata era victima del mismo truco que había usado, pero neji fue mas rápido: antes de que la kunoichi se percatara de lo que aconteció Su primo ya le había atinado un tremendo golpe en la espalda, de tal magnitud que su chakra se visualizo como la llama de una vela en el abdomen de la heredera del souke haciendo que esta cayera al piso no sin antes rodar tres metros.

Ante este Hecho naruto quedo perplejo, la furia se adueño de el, sus ojos se tornaron de un color carmesí, apretó el marco de las ventanas hasta hundirlos, La bestia quería venganza y Neji Hyuga lo pagaría…


	2. la despedida

**La despedida**

Naruto intento controlarse todo lo k pudo –_no seria cortes abalanzarte sobre un heredero de la casa de donde estoy y descuartizarlo frente al otro heredero_- le decía su subconsciente mientras ya las señas de zorro se esparcían en su cara.

Toda su calma la perdió en el instante en que Neji se acerco a Hinata, con paso altivo y aires de gran vencedor

-Termino- dijo en un tono parecido al de sus otros ademanes

Pero justo antes de que un Naruto endemoniado saltara de la ventana y le arrancara la primera extremidad que tocara, algo sucedió, algo que habia espantado toda su ira y sed de sangre, dejando solo un lugar para la inmensa duda respecto al hecho del cual se percato: Hinata ya estaba de pie, tranquila, serena y hermosa, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado

-_se ve esplendida…..pero creí k la habia matado!!!!!!!!!!!!_- grito en sus pensamientos.

La Hyuga irguió la cabeza para mirar de frente a su primo que se acercaba a pocos metros de ella. Ya Naruto no quería matar a y, por alguna razón ajena a su comprensión, toda su atención estaba puesta sobre Hinata, ninguno de sus detalles eran pasados por alto por la vista del observador. Desde ahí, y sin quererlo "concientemente"

Comenzó a admirar su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, dotada exactamente a la medida, era perfecta, o por lo menos para naruto en ese instante lo era.

A pesar de la distancia entre la Hyuga y el Uzumaki, este último pudo notar como una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo entre su ojo izquierdo y su nariz, Lugo bordeo su boca, esa hermosa boca que le dieron ganas de probar. Naruto sacude la cabeza para intentar espantar ese deseo extraño. Luego noto como la gota suertuda bajo por su cuello hasta perderse bajo su blusa, en medio de su pecho

-_Porque no nací yo con el byakugan?-_ se lamento inconscientemente

Cuando se percato de ese pensamiento se golpeo el rostro levemente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que dos ninjas experimentados no lo escucharan.

Los Hyuga voltearon al unísono hacia esa ventana donde se descubrieron siendo espiados por Naruto Uzumaki. Neji sintio un vacio en su ego: el, El Genio Hyuga no se percato de que era observado sabe Dios por cuanto tiempo, y por Naruto, alguien de quien consideraba superior por creces.

-Naruto?- dijo el en un tono levemente sorprendido, a pesar de su verdadero sentir.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAA- dijo el aludido con mucho entusiasmo y calidez, quedando en el vació el deseo de arrancar brazos y piernas que tenia hace unos minuto. Dio un solo salto des de la ventana y quedo a una distancia prudente de los Hyuga. Ante esto la heredera del souke perdió su pose de confianza, pero no fue tan obvio como años atrás lo hubiera sido: siguió erguida, solo bajo un poco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado de reojo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado apenas perceptible.

-Que haces aquí? - dijo Neji escéptico, en un tono que pudo traducirse a "lárgate"

-Estoy aquí por Hinata- dijo al mismo tiempo que sentía una felicidad desconocida en su interior. La aludida dejo de sentir las piernas y su respiración se torno dificultosa, pero nuevamente lo disimulo tan bien que nadie lo noto.

-_Naruto esta aquí……… por……por mi_- pensó temerosa, durante años siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras de Naruto, y ahora que se habia cumplido ya no sabia que hacer con los nervios.

-Debo entregarle este sobre- agrego Naruto extendiendo su mano derecha vacía, pues lo había dejado en la mesita junto a las fotos que vio.

-…Que sobre?- pregunto Neji queriendo encontrar el sobre en su mano, ya no confiaba en sus instintos tanto como hace un par de minutos

Hinata miro disimuladamente hacia la ventana que daba a la sala, su estado físico volvió a ser normal, pero su emocional se había amedrentado un poco: hacia un tiempo que se había resignado a ser solo amiga de Naruto, pero el verlo otra vez , ese sentimiento escondido renació otra vez.

-aaaahhh……..creo k esta adentro- dijo soltando una risa tonta, característica ya en el, se dio la vuelta para buscar dicho sobre, pero de inmediato lo vio acercándose en las manos de la señora que lo había atendido hasta la sala. La señora vino con paso acelerado y la clara mueca de rabia. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento la señora ya estaba a una distancia peligrosa del rubio.

-no le dije que espera en la sala?- dijo esta alzando la voz y estrellando el sobre en el pecho del Uzumaki

-ya no importa tatzumi- dijo Hinata enfocando su amable mirada en la señora indicando le con la mirada que ya podía retirarse

-pero …es que…-

-Ya te puedes retirar- dijo de manera cortante Neji, sabiendo lo incomoda que puede ser la presencia de tatzumi

La señora izo una reverencia y entro en la casa.-aquí tienes…- dijo Naruto pasando el sobre frente a Neji siendo recibido por Hinata en el otro extremo. Al momento del intercambio sus manos tuvieron contacto, lo que provoco en el emisor y el receptor un leve sonrojo que fue percibido por el tercer acompañante de esa reunión, lo que le provoco una sensación de incomodidad interna.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Hinata al tiempo en que abría el sobre sacando un folleto de no mas de 10 paginas. Esta hojeo rápidamente el folleto dándose cuenta que solo eran 10 paginas: 2 de argumentación de misión, y las demás parecían expedientes .

-Es una misión- dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Hinata, esta al darse cuenta fingió un repentino interés por saber mas del folleto- serán Shikamaru, tu y yo, en el país de…de… en el país de la parra, creo- dijo Naruto en un esfuerzo por recordar el verdadero nombre de la ciudad

-País de la Garra?- dijo Neji probando suerte, aunque en realidad sabia que ese era el nombre y no el que Naruto suponía

-Aquí dice país de la Garra- menciono Hinata en voz baja, aunque todos los presentes escucharon con claridad.

-SIIIII!!... ese es, el país de la Garra- dijo golpeando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda

-Quien ira de líder con nosotros – pregunto Hinata, ya que Naruto menciono solo tres nombres

-Creo que Shisho asigno a Shikamaru- Dijo acordándose amargamente de cómo la Hokage había hecho una comparación despectiva de Naruto respecto al dominador de sombras.

-Solo nosotros tres?- pregunto la heredera del souke en voz apenas audible no creyendo que tendrían una misión solo ellos tres

-Si, esta tarde habrá una reunión en la oficina de la Hokage-sama, dijo que debíamos ir los tres, la misión empieza mañana así que hoy nos darán los detalles.

-Ma…mañana- dijo la Hyuga en voz casi de susurro, esta vez no queriendo creer las palabras del joven.

-Si…….creo- respondió Naruto intentando descifrar la extraña conducta de su nueva compañera de misión, que un tiempo llego a ser usual en ella.

-_Bien Hinata cálmate… respira profundo… solo vas a tener una misión con Naruto, no es la gran cosa……ya lo superaste…puedes trabajar junto a el con profesionalidad…y……y sin pensar en el …..verdad?...........................verdad???_- Hinata se había desconectado del universo para tener esta auto-charla, cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea por 3 años se prometió que aceptaría el hecho de ser solo su amiga, por mas que le doliera y funciono, hasta que Naruto volvió, ya no se paralizaba al hablar con el, no se desmayaba cuando este se acercaba demasiado ni lo miraba de lejos deseando estar mas cerca, pero ese cosquilleo en su estomago no cesaba cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca, su promesa se había cortado en medio camino y no quería avanzar.

Luego de un incomodo silencio que duro casi un minuto, y para sorpresa de los presentes, Neji fue el que rompió esa incomoda y muda atmósfera

-creo que ya me voy……volveré en la tarde- dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata, sacandola por completo de sus deliberaciones mentales

-pero ya es hora de comer- dijo Hinata en un tono parecido a espanto

-no vas a esperar?- pregunto casi seguido

-no- respondió el shinobi dándole la espalda a sus dos interlocutores

-y a donde vas?- pregunto resignada su prima

-a comer- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como quien comete una travesura

Naruto creyó haberle perdido el hilo a la concentración, talvez porque la fama de idiota que le dan sea cierta, o porque se quedo embelesado involuntariamente mirando a Hinata, hace dos segundos dijo que se iba porque no tenia hambre, y ahora dice que va a comer_?-….que….?_- pensó Naruto al ver la cara de reproche que ponía Hinata al ver a su primo desaparecer entre los tejados de Konoha con una velocidad digna de un jounin.

Seguía desconcertado, busco apoyo visual en Hinata, que paresia entender lo que pasaba

-Tenten- dijo esta al notar la cara de ignorancia de Naruto, olvidando casi por completo todo el dilema de hace un rato

Todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar en ese momento en la cabeza de Naruto: cuando llego a la aldea después de 3 años Sakura le había informado de todo lo concerniente a sus ex compañeros de clase, incluyendo al nuevo equipo gay y el equipo de la arena, recordó exactamente esa parte de la conversación con su compañera

***Flash back***

-jajajajaja- se escuchaban las risas en un restaurante semi-privado de Konoha

-entonces encontraron a Kiba desnudo en el río?- preguntaba Naruto con lagrimas de risa en los ojos.

-si- respondía Sakura en el mismo estado de su interlocutor –Shino dijo que estaría ahí, que siempre va a ese lugar con akamaru, y que seria el lugar perfecto para su fiesta sorpresa………..pero cuando llegamos al río estaba saltando desnudo de un árbol-

Dijo estallando en risa- cuando nos vio a todos perdió el equilibrio y callo de espaldas.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- mas risas de parte de los miembros del equipo Kakashi

-Y estaban todos-pregunto Naruto un poco mas calmado

-solo los chicos, todos los senseis tenían algo que hacer- dijo ella pensativa

-Neji ni Tenten fueron tampoco ese día- dijo ella tomando la bebida que tenia en frente

-y por que no- dijo el rubio imitando a su amiga

-los dos dieron excusas ridículas, pero todos sabían lo que en realidad pasaba- dijo terminándose su jugo y sirviéndose otro vaso de la jarra.

-Y que era lo que en realidad pasaba?- dijo el llevándose la tasa de ramen a la boca

-están saliendo- dijo ella tomando pequeños sorbos de su ramen

-que?- dijo el fingiendo asombro, pero la verdad no era tan estupido

***Fin flash back***

El Uzumaki había descifrado, con ayuda de Hinata el motivo de la partida del Hyuga, e interpreto la parte del "ir a comer" como lo que cualquier persona con una pizca de morbo hubiera pensado. Pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto y descubrió que Hinata tenia razón: era hora de comer.

-……….creo que también me voy Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto dedicándole una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que quería quedarse, tenia que marchar, pues tenia un compromiso

-eh…….cla…claro Naruto…….gracias por traer el mensaje- dijo enseñando el sobre que Naruto le había dado, su tono de voz se oía, débil, triste en realidad.

-…..adiós…- Naruto se quedo contemplándola, ella había bajado la mirada y contemplaba el piso, su actitud parecía decepcionada, Naruto sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de el también. Su sentido del juicio se encendió otra vez: porque de buenas a primeras se sentía triste? Tenia esto que ver algo con Hinata? Porque Hinata causaba todo eso en el?........todas esas preguntas quedarían sin respuesta, porque ya tenia que irse

Hinata alzo un poco el rostro para hacer un gesto de despedida, uno muy melancólico, que aseguro disimular lo mas que pudo. Alzo su mano en señal de despedida siendo imitada por Naruto y contemplo como este desaparecía de la misma manera en que Neji lo hizo.

-…………._Esto no va ser tan fácil_- se dijo Hinata a si misma, intentando quitar de su mente la imagen del rubio que la había dejado sin aliento tantas veces en el pasado, y que aun causaba el mismo efecto. Entro a la casa con la intención de asearse para luego comer. Entro en la sala y dejo el sobre en la mesa. Desvistiéndose llego hasta su cuarto, y vislumbro una foto de la graduación de la academia, en donde lo primero que reconoció fue la cara de Naruto, luego la de una tímida niña de cabello corto que lo miraba desde esotro extremo de la foto. Suspiro al saber que ya no era la misma niñita de antes, pero reconocía que parte de ella seguía en su interior.

-Esto no va a ser fácil-

************ *

-jake mate- decía con orgullo y diversión la voz de un adulto bohemio a su estudiante prodigio en la mesa de un restaurante

-…- fue la respuesta de su alumno, el dominador de sombras, que con indignación se recostó en su asiento cruzando los brazos frente a sus pechos con una mirada aburrida

-encontraste la horma de tu zapato Shikamaru- dijo la única voz femenina del equipo Asuma, que todos los días se sentaban a almorzar en "Simiku's", el restaurante de la esquina, junto con sus compañeros de equipo. En ese momento u mesero que parecía de la edad de los chunnin en la mesa les pregunto.

-que van a ordenar?-

-quiero dos ordenes de Kamameshi, un tazón de ramen, una orden de Motsunabe, una ración de Tonkatsu y un Melonpan……………y ustedes, que van a pedir chicos?- dijo el heredero del clan Akimichi, ganándose una mirada de cierta repulsión.

-Creo que pediré una un plato de Katsudonpor favor- dijo Ino sin dejar de ver el menú

-yo quiero dos rollos de Nigirizushi – anuncio Shikamaru con el usual tono cansino de su voz.

-dame dos hamburguesas- profeso Asuma organizando todas las piezas del shogi en el tablero de manera pausada y cuidadosa.

-Que tal chicos, como les ha ido en la semana- dijo el mayor de todos en un tono paternal entablando la usual conversación en donde competían, de manera inconciente en ver quien tuvo la peor semana.

-Horrible- confeso la controladora de mentes arrastrando las silabas de la palabra –he tenido turnos dobles en el hospital toda la semana con Shizune-san y Sakura, y cuando por fin tengo unos días libres mis papas tienen una "misión secreta", como si fuera tonta, y tengo dos días atendiendo la floristería SOLA!!!- dijo enmarcando las ultimas palabras-es injusto.

-Quieres saber lo que es injusticia?-pregunto Chouji con escepticismo y sarcasmo

- intenta manejar a 50 mini-demonios hiperactivos y desconsiderados mientras das un examen parcial, después háblame de injusticia- dijo en tono desafiante mirando a su compañera.

-jajajajaja, y yo que creía que mi vida era miserable, jajajaja- decía en voz alta su maestro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Sus dos alumnos le fulminaron con la mirada.

-que te ocurrió a ti sensei?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno…-suspiro clavando la mirada en su tablero perfectamente arreglado –no es nada del trabajo, mi problema es mas personal.

-Kurenai sensei?- se apresuro a contestar Ino, siendo la mas rápida en interpretar problemas relacionados a los sentimientos.

-Si- respondió luego de varios segundos, ganándose la total atención de sus ex alumnos

-estaba en una misión el otro día, con …y…, de encubierta, y un grupo de situaciones me llevo a besar a una mujer para salvar mi pellejo- rió de forma mela ganaría.

-El caso es que no se como, pero Kurenai se entero, y hace una semana que no puedo hablar con ella, no recontesta las llamadas y me esquiva en las reuniones, y la verdad no se que hacer….creo que esto va acabar mal-

-cielos, creo que si te va peor- dijo el chunnin mas gordo del grupo.

-no se preocupe sensei, Kurenai lo ama y usted lo sabe, solo necesita un poco de tiempo y todo volverá a ser igual- le aseguro su única alumna volteando su rostro para verlo. Este le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el asunto de verdad lo afectaba.

-y que tal tu Shika?- pregunto Chouji sirviéndose un vaso de agua de la jarra que acababan de traer.

-problemático- expresó haciendo una mueca de disgusto- los exámenes chunnin son en un mes y se supone que debía entregar el informe de todos los grupos que participaran el viernes a la aldea de la arena y aun no lo termino- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-eso no es tan malo- dijo Asuma comparando la situación con la de los demás- te quedan tres día s antes del viernes a partir de hoy, si lo terminas hoy tendrás tiempo suficiente para ir a entregarlo.

-Lo había planeado así, pero esta mañana me informaron que salgo de misión mañana, y durare al menos dos semanas en el país de la Garra .

-valla estas frito dijo- dijo Ino abriendo un pequeño libro que había sacado hace un instante.

-porque no le pides a Temari que lo haga por ti?- dijo Chouji, con una mirada de complicidad hacia su compañero, como que conocía un oscuro secreto

-ya lo hice- dijo fulminando con la mirada a su compañero-y ese es el problema- dijo tomando la posición mas cómoda que la silla le permitía-eso significa que le debo un favor, y deberlo un favor a Temari es lo peor que te puede pasar.

-por?- pregunto Ino apartando la mirada de su libro y fijándola en su compañero

Una seria de penosos y dolorosos recuerdos cruzaron la cabeza del dominador de sombras -créeme…..prefieres deberle tu alma al diablo que un favor a Temari- pequeñas risitas de burla se oyeron en la mesa.

-sabes que te va a animar?- pregunto su maestro con una sonrisa malévola.

-que?- pregunto malhumorado su alumno mas inteligente.

-otra paliza en el Shogi, aceptas?- dijo en un tono desafiante

-……

-entonces, que dices?-

-acepto.

********** * *

-Recuerden que mañana tendrán un examen practico de tiro al blanco, traigan sus portashurikens…………………………………….. hasta mañana- dijo la nueva maestra de armas de la academia.

-Adiós Tenten-sensei- dijeron a coro al menos 40 niños de edades entre 7-9 años deseosos de llegar a sus casas

Tenten , con el mismo deseo de ir a su casa a descansar se apresuraba en recoger todas sus carpetas y las armas de demostración que había traído para la explicación de la clase. Traía lo indispensable: unos libros de texto, un par de carpetas, una docena de agujas senbon, otra de shurikens y la ultima de kunais. los repartía por grupos en la clase. Pero mientras levantaba unas armas olvidadas en el piso se percato de la presencia de u extraño cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para no lanzarle una kunai.

Siguió el protocolo del shinobi y sin pensarlo lanzo el arma a una velocidad apenas visible, que fu atrapada por su acompañante justo frente a su cara, dedicándole una sonrisa a su atacante.

-creo que debo tener mas cuidado- expreso el heredero Hyuga jugando con la kunai que acababa de atrapar.

-Neji- dijo con voz aterciopelada dedicándole una delicada sonrisa a su novio- que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto dándole un radical cambio a su voz de dulce, a amenazadora

-bueno……estuve esperándote en tu casa, pero no llegaste y me aburri- dijo acercándose a su interlocutora.

Tenten iba vestida como lo hacia en su época de gennin, claro que debido a su crecimiento y desarrollo corporal le quedaba excepcionalmente mejor ante los ojos de cualquier hombre, y neji iba con unos pantalones cortos y camiseta blanca, que enmarcaba los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos

-pues debiste quedarte ahí- dijo eliminando la distancia que les separaba, acercando su rostro al de el –lo mejor de la vida se obtiene esperando- dijo en voz seductora besando a su acompañante de la manera mas romántica que se puede.

Lugo de un minuto su beso se volvió mas apasionado Tenten sostenía la cara de Neji entre sus manos y este la acercaba mas a su cuerpo sujetándola por la cintura

Pero de una manera inexplicable Tenten logro separarse de Neji y de un salto cayo en el marco de la ventana corrediza

atrápame - dijo con su voz de niña malcriada y salto del aula alejandose por los tejados

maldijo en voz baja: odiaba que Tenten lo sedujera para luego salir corriendo, pero en realidad le gustaba, porque cuando la alcanzaba, o ella se "dejaba alcanzar" su premio era diez veces mejor . una sonrisa malvada atravesó su rostro, imito a su acompañante y salto por la ventana en caza de su novia- _esto va a ser muy divertido_- pensó mientras se alejaba de la academia

************ *

-_porque sigo pensando en ella_- se preguntaba el desde esta mañana , es decir no es que no admitiera atracción hacia Hinata, especialmente con lo de esta mañana, pero a donde quiera que viera pensaba en ella, como si se metiera de golpe en medio de todos sus pensamientos sin preguntar, y lo mas extraño era que lo disfrutaba, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, solo quería saber que era, o que alguien le dijera algo contrario a lo que el sospechaba.

-_realmente eres estupido, te daré una pista: lo que sientes por ella comienza con la letra AMOR ………IDIOTA_- le recriminaba su inconciente con gran furor. Naruto se detuvo en seco cuando este pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza –_estoy ….enamorado…..de Hinata?......NO, claro que no, es linda si, y me agrada su compañía, pero no estoy enamorado de ella……estoy confundiendo….SI eso es! Confundo su amistad con amor, es una explicación lógica……_- pensó Naruto aun parado en medio de la calle.

_-en serio? Solo es amistad?-_ le preguntaba sarcástico su inconciente –_recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando Neji casi la mata en las preliminares chunnin?._

_-ira-_

_-Y esta mañana, cundo pensaste que Neji la había lastimado, que querias hacer con el?-_

_-matarlo-_

_-y que tal en las finales chunnin, cuando dijo que podías ganarle a Neji, fue la única que creyó en ti, …..como te sentiste al respecto-_

_-………fe…liz- _

_-entonces…DILO: que sientes por Hinata Hyuga?- _grito exasperado su inconciente dentro de su cabeza

-…a…

-Naruto?- pregunto una voz de lejos sacando al joven shinobi de su trance

-Iruka-sensei?- pregunto aliviado Naruto, si hay un día difícil en esta vida es el día de enfrentarte a tu verdadero yo, y por suerte para Naruto, hoy no seria ese día- que hace aquí sensei?- pregunto el rubio apartando el otro tema de su cabeza

-aquí es donde esta la academia recuerdas? Trabajo aquí- respondió como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

-y tu, a donde vas? Tienes una misión?- pregunto el chunnin entusiasmado

-si – respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa y las manos detrás de la cabeza

-que bien, bueno ya me voy que tengas suerte!!!- dijo su antiguo maestro mientras seguía su camino. Pero antes de alejarse mucho la pregunta sobre Hinata volvió a la cabeza del rubio –Iruka-sensei- grito el joven antes de que su maestro se fuera.

-si?- dijo este girando sobre si mismo para quedar de frente a Naruto

-tengo una pregunta que hacerle- dijo este acercándose a su maestro. Este le miro intrigado dándole permiso de hacer la pregunta

-se ha enamorado alguna vez?- dijo Naruto mirándolo a la cara.

-por que la pregunta?- dijo cuando la imagen de cierta jounin evaluadora del examen chunnin paso por su cabeza.

-es que……sucede que ….hay una chica……pero…- dijo rascándose torpemente la cabeza mirando el suelo.

-aaaahhhh- dijo Iruka con aire paternal –no sabes si tu le gustas también?- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando intrigadamente a Naruto.

-no….no exactamente- dijo sin dejar de ver el suelo –….mas bien todo lo contrario- dijo luego de un lapso de tiempo

-no sabes si en realidad te gusta- Naruto hizo un penoso gesto de afirmación. No era la primera vez que tenia este problema, pero la otra vez fue mucho mas fácil

-y que te hizo pensar que estabas enamorado de ella?-

-últimamente es en todo lo que pienso, todo respecto a ella me emociona, y todo lo que le hace daño me enfurece- dijo mirando preocupado a su sensei – y me he fijado en ciertos detalles…

-cuales detalles?- Naruto recordó la gota de sudor que se metió sin permiso en su blusa y como quiso ver finalizada su trayectoria.

-detalles- respondió con un leve color rosado tiñéndole las mejillas mientras desviaba la mirada

-bueno………creo que lo que sientes de verdad podría ser amor, pero si no estas lo suficientemente convencido, es porque podrías estar confundiéndote- su tono era muy similar a cuando hablaba con un alumno que no entendió algo –es muy común que te sientes así con algunas demostraciones de afecto, pero no significa que sea amor verdadero- Naruto suspiro de alivio en su mente, podía no estar enamorado y su vida volvería a ser normal –pero tampoco significa que no lo sea – dijo en un tono que el rubio interpreto como macabro.

-entonces, que crees que deba hacer?- pregunto angustiado  
Naruto

-el único buen consejo seria que escuches a tu corazón, y aberigues si ella a colaborado a que te sientas así, es decir, si es posible que esa chica sienta lo mismo por ti.

Naruto quedo en silencio un rato le dedico una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento estilo padre-hijo y se marcho a la oficina de la Hokage, ya que estaba tarde

-hasta luego Naruto-dijo Iruka de espaldas mientras desaparecía entre la multitud.

Una vez dentro de la oficina de la Hokage se percato de que había llegado casi 15 minutos tarde, que Hinata y Shikamaru ya estaban allí, y que la Hokage lo miraba con ansias asesinas

-bien- dijo con la furia marcada en su rostro – ya que tengo otros asuntos mas importantes que atender seré breve y concisa- dijo mientras recuperaba la calma

-la familia feudal del país de la Garra, la familia Yagami, ha estado bajo amenaza desde hace dos semanas dentro de las cuales su hijo mayor Jahiko Yagami ha sufrido una emboscada y hospitalizado hace cuatro días. Su misión será de guardaespaldas de los tres miembros restantes de la familia Suyino Yagami, señor feudal del país de la Garra,

Kaede Yagami, su esposa, y Kanji Yagami, su hijo menor. Esta misión, por requerimiento del cliente, deberá llevarse con suma cautela y discreción, deberán identificar y detener a sus atacantes antes de la ceremonia del loto, principal festival de la aldea Que se efectuara en 2 semanas exactas a partir de hoy. Preguntas?- finalizo la regidora con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si su hijo, fue atacado y hospitalizado hace cuatro días, por que esperaron hasta hoy para pedir ayuda? -Pregunto Hinata analizando ese extraño hecho

-el señor feudal planea renunciar a su cargo el día del festival, y entregar el poder a su hijo mayor, haber pedido ayuda hubiera significado demostrar lo vulnerable de la situación en que se encontraba ese país, lo que significaría posibilidades de invasión, otra pregunta- termino otra ves la Hokage

-si, exactamente que clases de ataques han recibido la familia a parte del incidente con el heredero- pregunto para pronto Shikamaru que ya analizaba los folletos de la misión.

-según los reportes que me enviaron , primero eran solo amenazas escritas de "no entregar el poder", luego, atentado como asaltos a las carrozas reales y ataque con bombas en las presentaciones al publico de la familia, pero nada mas-

-alguien mas a parte de Jahiko salio herido?- pregunto Naruto mirando el expediente igual que sus compañeros

-no- respondió cortante la rubia – los en los expedientes que tienen verán que los cuatro primeros son los de la familia real mientras que los demás son los de los empleados en su casa- dijo al ver que los tres shinobis se enfocaban en esos expedientes – otra pregunta?

-…-

-…-

-…-

-bien pueden retirarse, deberán partir mañana a las 6:00 a.m. en punto es un día de camino, así que llegaran mas tardar a esa hora pasado mañana. Pueden retirarse-

El decir estas palabras hicieron que los tres shinobis salieran de ahí ya que su Hokage no se encontraba del mejor humor. Pero apenas hubo cruzado la puerta, intento encontrar a Hinata y averiguar lo que en realidad sentía, pero sus compañeros de misión ya habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, con menos animo del que tenia cuando entro, camino lentamente hasta el piso de abajo, luego cruzo la salida con dirección al parque

-necesito un poco de aire- dijo en voz baja y siguió su camino

Al llegar a su destino, su depresión lo abandono enseguida, porque allí encontró a su nueva compañera de misión: Hinata. Dos segundos dudo si seguía de largo o si correría a saludarla

-Hinata-chan- grito alegóricamente. La aludida, al escuchar su nombre, y reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba, sintió nervios, pero luego recordó su promesa lo que la ayuda a calmarse y a devolverle el saludo

-hola…Hinata- dijo el rubio exhausto por que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la heredera del byakugan en el pequeño puente con vista al lago

-hola Naruto- dijo esta mirando el lago, como si buscase algo

-porque te fuiste tan pronto- pregunto el shinobi intrigado

-es que el ferry andará hoy otra vez-

-el ferry?- pregunto con escepticismo al recordar como cada año en la academia los niños pequeños debían dar un paseo en ese barco aun en contra de su voluntad

-si, recuerdo como me divertía en los tiempos de la academia, se daño el año pasado, pero este año lo arreglaron y comenzara su viaje otra vez- dijo con cierto entusiasmo

-yupi- dijo Naruto sarcástico haciendo reír a su compañera. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento soplo sobre el cabello de Hinata, haciendo que varios flecos cayeran sobre su rostros y otros azotaran la cara del Uzumaki que se encontraba a la derecha de la kunoichi

-puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Naruto, viendo como el ferry salía del puerto con un montón de niños saltando en al cubierta

-una….pregunta?- dudo – cla…claro- dijo con una pizca de nervios.

-cuando me fui tenias el cabello corto cierto?-

-si- respondió aliviándose un poco

-por que dejaste que crecieran?-

-no…no se ve bien?- pregunto sintiendo una puñalada en un costado.

-QUE!!, no, no, se ve genial, a lo que me refiero es…que te motivo, alguien especial?- dijo fingiendo pícaro entusiasmo. La heredera del souke sintió como flotaba en el aire: naruto le había hecho un cumplido, que no hubiera dado por haberlo escuchado en la época de su vida en que no intentaba olvidarlo?

-aahhh… este…la verdad es que me lo deje crecer cuando te fuiste. Te vi marchar para hacerte mas fuerte, así que decidí que también me haría mas fuerte.

-no entiendo- expreso el Uzumaki mirando de reojo a Hinata

-cuando te fuiste hice una promesa: que no me cortaría el cabello hasta que sea realmente fuerte, así que, aun no me lo he cortado- termino con una sonrisa melancólica

-pero no puedes decir eso, te vi peleando con Neji esta mañana has mejorado mucho, realmente te has hecho fuerte…………aunque- se detuvo dramáticamente

-aunque…- repitió Hinata para que terminara la frase

-si piensas así será mejor, de verdad te ves muy bonita con el cabello largo- dijo volteando a ver el ferry desconcertado a analizar lo que acababa de decir.

-waw, gracias Naruto- dijo esta sonrojada, casi odiaba al Uzumaki : ahora es que le daba cumplidos, cuando trataba de sacarlo de su mente.

Un silencio rodeo a ambos shinobis, que rápidamente se torno incomodo por las ultimas palabras pronunciadas. Pero súbitamente, naruto miro fijamente a Hinata y le pregunto

-Me viste irme de Konoha hace tres años?

-si- dijo Hinata como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-y no te despediste de mi- dijo naruto con un tono de cierta indignación

-…

-porque no te despediste de mi? Te busque por todos lados, todos se despidieron de mi, menos tu- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz como al de un interrogatorio

-no lo se… creo

-Pero hasta tu amigo kiba se despidió, me dijo "Adiós Naruto" y eso me pareció suficiente

-bueno…….la ………la verdad es que………- esta miraba los pies de Naruto, ya que se habian puesto uno frente al otro. Naruto le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva cuando alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-es…….que la manera que se me ocurrió no me pareció buena – dijo mirando el suelo otra vez, como si hubiera hecho algo malo

-entonces- dijo naruto con voz dulce mientras levantaba el rostro de la kunoichi suavemente por la barbilla

-…- en otra circunstancia hubiera estado nerviosa, o se hubiera desmayado, pero por una extraña razón se sentía bien y confiada

-Como te hubieras despedido- dijo acercando mas su rostro al de ella

-…- esta acerco mas su rostro al punto que ambos sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus propios labios. Ya nada mas importaba que ese momento por alguna razón los dos estaba ahí, en ese lugar, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar, estaban preparados, y harían que sucediera

Una vez que su rostro estuvieran- exageradamente cerca Hinata dijo casi en un susurro, que fue escuchado perfectamente por naruto

-adiós….Naruto.

**Bien, aquí esta la continuación de mi primera historia, quería publicarla antes, pero por fallas técnicas no pude, :p , igual; espero que lo disfruten mucho y dejen reviwes, díganme lo malo que tengo como escritor para mejorarlo para que esta historia que de mejor. Si se fijan bien he dado varias pistas de próximas historias que pienso publicar en un futuro no muy lejano (espero xD), y se preguntaran, por que los dejo esperando por un beso iminente????? Porque si no lo hago no van a seguir leyendo mi fic JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. En fin, creo que me quedo muy largo (sobrecarga de inspiración), pero aun así espero que les guste :p**


	3. ¡Hora de irnos!

**¡****Hora de irnos!**

_Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edward era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

Hinata Hyuga lanzó su libro de "Crepúsculo" sobre su mesa de noche con desdén y una pizca de furia contra si misma, ya que la tercera afirmación que Bella hacia en su Epifano con respecto a Edward le resultaba demasiado familiar _- estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él………………Naruto Uzumaki- _se enfureció con ella misma, ¿ como es que podía ignorar tan fácilmente sus criterios morales cuando miraba sus ojos? Esos hermosos ojos azules celeste que la hacían renegar de su propia voluntad.

_-__incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada…- _volvió a pensar esta vez, con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro recordando cada segundo de su aventura con el Uzumaki esa misma tarde.

***Flash Back***

-¿Como te hubieras despedido?- dijo acercando mas su rostro al de ella

-…- esta acerco mas su rostro al punto que ambos sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus propios labios. Ya nada mas importaba que ese momento por alguna razón los dos estaba ahí, en ese lugar, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar, estaban preparados, y harían que sucediera

Una vez que su rostro estuvieran- exageradamente cerca Hinata dijo casi en un susurro, que fue escuchado perfectamente por Naruto

-adiós….Naruto

Apenas hubieron rozado sus labios, que los preparo mentalmente para el tan esperado beso una explosión se oyó sobre el río; el ferry había hecho explosión con al menos 32 niños más la tripulación. El estrepitoso sonido hizo que los shinobis salieran de su trance. Naruto maldijo cualquiera que fuera la razón de ese sonido, pero no tenia opción.

Los dos chunnin salieron disparados por encima de las aguas del río en rescate de los que iban dentro, Naruto miro con disimulo a Hinata para ver si esta estaba tan apenada y/o emocionada por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero se percato de que tenia ya el Byakugan activado –hay 20 personas en la cubierta, 9 en la cubierta, 6 en la proa y 10 en el salón de juegos – expreso a manera de orden sin mirar al Uzumaki, que entendió lo que tenia que hacer de inmediato: uso el kage bushin no jutsu y unas cuantas decenas de Narutos aparecieron al rescate.

Luego de algunos problemas, mas explosiones y la perdida total del ferry, todos fueron salvados y no hubo perdidas humanas, al parecer el motor se sobrecalentó y termino en una combustión. Los dos shinobis intentaron reunirse de nuevo, pero enter las felicitaciones y el espanto de las victimas, sus familiares, los allegados, los espectadores etc. Se separaron, momento que Hinata aprovecho para escabullirse de ese lugar a pensar en sus convicciones.

***Fin Flash Back***

A pesar de que su motivación era pensar en _ese_ asunto , se las había arreglado para sacar el tema de su cabeza con mucho éxito, hasta ahora, y ya que tenia el tema en la cabeza se disponía a sopesarlo.

Por un lado esta el hecho de que esta _incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada _de Naruto, desde que tiene uso de su conciencia, lo admitía a pesar de que le doliera. Por otro lado esta el hecho de que Naruto jamás se había fijado en ella en más que como una amiga no importa lo que ella hiciera para cambiarlo, ella solo seria una "amiga", pero estaba también esta tarde, _-nos…¿besamos?, no eso no fue un beso, apenas pude tocar sus labios-_ pensaba ella, pero luego algo mas surgió en defensa del ese incidente, "la intención": bien era cierto que ese contacto no fue un beso, pero ¿Por qué no fue un beso? _-Porque el ferry exploto- _respondió Hinata mentalmente. ¿y que tal si no hubiera explotado? El final de ese "incidente" hubiera sido muy distinto, y seguramente mas duradero y placentero. Pero aun faltaba otro aspecto: _-¿que siente Naruto realmente?-_

Se cuestionaba. _-Si siente lo mismo que yo, __¿porque espero hasta este momento para demostrarlo? ¿ talvez lo sentía antes de irse? no, antes estaba enamorado de… de Sakura-san, pero…..yo prometí olvidarme de él, ¿Qué tal si solo se confundió? Si el en realidad no siente nada por mi seguiría siendo la misma tonta de esa tres años y terminaría sufriendo otra vez, sola…..no puedo permitirlo, ……debo ser fuerte……………….pero si lo que siente es verdad, estaría renunciando al amor de mi vida y terminaría sufriendo igualmente sola………entonces ¿Qué debo hacer: seguir a mi corazón e intentar que se enamore, o cumplir mi promesa y olvidarlo…..aceptando que seré su amiga?- _se llevo las manos a la cara, después de un rato de silencio mental miro el reloj de su pared, faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche, y todas sus interrogantes ya le habían arrebatado el sueño –_esta será una noche muy larga_- pensó mientras salía de su habitación dejándola en penumbras.

************ *

La sensación de tener mas espacio del que le era necesario sobre su cama lo despertó, para comprobar que su molestia era cierta: el lado de la cama que se supone que ocupaba su acompañante de todas la noches estaba vació, cosa que le extrañó, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que su reloj marcaba la 11:47 p.m.

-¿ que estas haciendo Temari?- pregunto medio adormilado el guerrero de sombras

-me voy- respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ya estaba vestida y lista para irse, solo tenia que arreglar sus coletas altas y abandonaría ese lugar en seguida.

-¿a las doce de la noche?- pregunto con tono incrédulo, como que si estuviera cometiendo una locura.

-claro, algunos de los ninjas de por aquí se levantan demasiado temprano y creo que se encontrarían muy raro verme salir de tu casa- dijo volteando a ver al chico semidesnudo que estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras terminaba con su peinado.

-¿A quien le importa? Que piensen lo que quieran- decía mientras se acostaba de nuevo mirando al techo

-¿seguro?- dijo esta acercándose mas a la cama -¿ recuerdas cual fue nuestro arreglo?- pregunto subiendo de nuevo a la cama sobre Shikamaru, como un depredador sobre su presa vencida.

-nada de testigos, todo lo que ocurra en el cuarto……se queda en el cuarto- soltó con un suspiro que denotaba molestia

La kunoichi sonrió mientras acercaba todavía mas su rostro al de Shikamaru para luego besarlo, oportunidad que el shinobi no rechazo: con la mano derecha sujeto con suavidad su cabeza para no dejar que se escape y con la izquierda le rodeo la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, un beso apasionado que duro más de 2 minutos, luego de que la embajadora de la Arena, según Shikamaru, le "había seguido el juego" se aventuro a más riesgo: con un ágil movimiento se abalanzó sobre la rubia, quedando ella como la presa vencida, todo eso sin separar sus labios. La kunoichi advirtió que el estratega la conducía a un callejón sin salida, así que, antes de que ella misma se caiga sobre la trampa, decidió detenerlo

-ya basta, me tengo que ir- dijo mientras separaba al shinobi empujándolo por el pecho, haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre ella

-no es cierto- dijo mientras era apartado con la mano derecha de encima de la kunoichi

-si tengo que irme- dijo levantándose de la cama –se supone que unos papeles importantes llegaran a MI apartamento esta madrugada, y no puedo recogerlos si estoy aquí- termino desarrugando su kimono negro mientras el guerrero de sombras se hundió otra vez en la cama- ¿Cuándo dijiste que acaba tu misión?- dijo tomando su abanico y acomodándolo en su espalda

-dos semanas, talvez más- dijo viendo como su compañera se acercaba a la ventana para salir de ahí.

-bien, hasta entonces- dijo lanzando un beso al estratega, acto seguido salto fuera del apartamento rumbo al otro lado de la aldea. El shinobi se levanto con pereza en dirección a la ventana, una vez parado ahí contemplo el paisaje mientras sostenía la ventana para cerrarla. Un suspiro resonó en su cuarto, algún día tendría que decirle lo que realmente siente, y ese día no era hoy.

************ *

Era media noche cuando despertó con el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, a pesar de los convenientes 10 grados que hacia, por lo que decidió que necesitaba tomar agua.

Técnicamente, era una extraña en esa casa a pesar de ser la novia de el heredero varón de ese clan, pero se paseaba por la penumbra de la sala como si fuera la dueña, porque algún día seria la "señora Hyuga" y un poco de practica no le haría daño.

Llegó hasta la cocina por puro instinto y prácticamente a ciegas, entro en la cocina directamente al refrigerador. Conocía la casa como la palma de su mano, abrió el refrigerador y saco la jarra con agua, se dirigió a la vitrina a buscar un vaso pero al meter la mano se encontró con otra mano, ambas se tocaron con el dorso pero la dueña de la otra mano rápidamente atacó a Tenten, acto reflejo esta rodó hacia atrás , Lugo un pequeño salto a la derecha y encontró la pared con el interruptor que encendió al tiempo que un cuchillo de carne se clavó a dos milímetros de su cara.

-¿Hinata?- dijo la experta en armas reconociendo a su agresora, expresando su total incertidumbre.

-¿Tenten? – dijo la heredera con el mismo tono- ¿Qué haces aquí?-termino, pero examinando la vestimenta de la joven pudo deducirlo fácilmente: solo tenia puesta su ropa interior, que era ocultada por una camiseta con el símbolo de la familia Hyuga en el hombro izquierdo

-…- fue toda la respuesta que recibió

-claro….- dijo la heredera suavizando su postura y proseguir con lo que tenia planeado: beber agua

-y tu…..¿que haces despierta a esta hora?- Pregunto la experta en armas sacando el cuchillo de la pared con ligera dificultad

-……es algo….complicado- dijo en su natural voz baja mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

-intenta conmigo… talvez pueda entender- le insistió Tenten acercándose a Hinata para tomar agua también.

-bueno…….- hizo una pausa para servirle un vaso a su interlocutora –¿siempre supiste que Neji estaba enamorado de ti?- dijo con voz baja dándole otro sorbo a su vaso

-…no, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tenten dándose un gran trago agua

-es que, creo que me gusta un chico……….pero no se si yo le guste a el, entonces…...no se, creo…que

-no sabes si intentarlo con el o no decir nada- afirmo Tenten terminando la frase –y…..¿se puede saber quien es el afortunado?- dijo esta con una picara sonrisita.

-…- Hinata bajo la mirada, sonrojada, contemplando su vaso, para darle otro sorbo.

-bueno…..te contare algo que talvez te ayude- Hinata alzó la mirada apenada para escuchar mejor a Tenten –estuve enamorada de Neji desde que me asignaron al mismo equipo con él, pero jamás se lo dije, un día, estábamos solos en una misión y discutimos muy fuerte…era algo sobre que me quedara y que el iría solo tras los malos….él comenzó a decir estupideces que me sacaron de mis casillas,… el caso es que en medio de mi irritación le grite "no puedo creer que estuviera enamorada de ti todos estos años" en ese momento observe como se le debilitaron las piernas y calló de espaldas, y cuando me acerco para ver como estaba…- hizo una pausa y suspiro- ……..me beso, se disculpo por actuar como idiota y dijo que solo lo hacia por que yo era muy importante para el y no quería que nada malo que sucediera, porque él también estaba enamorado de mi.- hizo otra pausa para terminarse su vaso –mi punto es que, creo que esta bien que te sientas así, y que es normal que te sientas en ese predicamento, pero si no intentas hacer algo al respecto podrías perder a alguien importante en tu vida.

-entonces…¿crees que deba decirle?- dijo tímidamente, casi asustada

-no, solo que deberías motivarlo un poco, no cometas mi error, has que sepa que se de cuenta que tu le gustas, flirtea un poco….ya sabes, usa tus encantos, si crees que podría sentir en realidad algo por ti- expreso con animo de hermana mayor -¿ según tu, crees que pueda sentir algo por ti?

Casi al unísono, la escena del "casi beso" le cayó en la mente –creo….que si.

-bien, entonces puedes intentarlo, haz que enloquezca por ti, que sea el quien te diga que le gustas- dijo la experta de armas con un entusiasmo evidente

-bien………….creo que puedo intentarlo- dijo Hinata con una involuntaria sonrisa

-¡si!- exclamo Tenten abrazando a Hinata dando un par de saltos

-bien creo ……que ya me voy ……..a dormir- dijo la heredera pensando en su nueva estrategia –hasta mañana Tenten-san-dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina sin estar totalmente segura si esa idea era la mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido

-buenas noches Hinata- dijo Tenten quedándose en la cocina viendo subir a su "pupila".

************ *

-¡NOOO!- se levanto sobresaltado el discípulo de Jiraiya en medio de la noche por un sueño que incluía una Hinata, un demonio de nuevo colas y un Naruto espectador de cómo la primera era devorado por el segundo. Estaba sentado sobre su cama con las manos sobre la cara negando mentalmente ese hecho que acababa de imaginar, de repente el calor lo inundo así que retiro su cobija y siguió sentado sobre la cama

-genial…- dijo casi como un susurro al percatarse de que su reloj marcaba las 12:17 a.m.

Le dio la vuelta con la mirada a su entorno como si tratara de encontrar algo, pero sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas cuando levanto la mirada hacia el frente y vio lo que allí se encontraba: era Hinata, estaba vestida igual que cuando peleaba con Neji esa mañana, pero tenia el cabello suelto y su cuerpo tenia una especie de brillo extraño

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el shinobi mientras se ponía de pie con intención de ponerse algo decente con que recibir a su visitante, porque solo tenia puesto unos shorts y nada más.

Pero antes de poder alejarse hasta su guarda ropa sintió como Hinata lo sujetaba bruscamente por el antebrazo y lo giraba hasta quedar frente a ella, Lugo sin aviso lo empujo con tanta fuerza que calló sobre la cama y antes de poder hacer algo Hinata subió sobre sus muslos y con las manos sobre los hombros del rubio lo obligo a acostarse. Justo cuando intentaba hacer algo para "defenderse" esta lo beso muy apasionadamente, al principio el shinobi no comprendió que estaba pasando, pero luego de los primeros segundos de aquel beso dejo de importarle y le correspondió con la misma intensidad con que la chica lo hacia.

Después de que ya tenia el hilo a la situación vio como esta se apartaba de el y se quedo observándolo y así lo hizo él, pero de repente en los labios de la kunoichi se visualizo una sonrisa malévola, casi diabólica para Lugo comenzar temblar.

-¿estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio extrañado, pero en ese momento unas burbujas rojas comenzaron a salir de la piel de Hinata, se estaba convirtiendo en el zorro. Naruto intento salir, pero Hinata se lo impidió. En cuestión de segundos Hinata paso de ser ella a ser el zorro demoníaco de cuatro colas. En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos y se levanto de su cama total mente aterrado por su extraño sueño, o sueños, y luego entendió todo, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido:

Hinata no solo le gustaba, el la quería, mucho, tal vez demasiado como para alejarse demasiado sin convulsionar, pero estaba la verdad que se le había revelado, el era peligroso, talvez demasiado como para estar cerca de ella, sabia que el zorro que llevaba dentro tarde o temprano lo consumiría, lastimando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, y si Hinata estaba cerca de el cuando eso sucediera jamás se lo perdonaría.

Una lagrima surco su mejilla, porque su horrible naturaleza podría destruir al amor de su vida, sabia que sufriría y probablemente moriría por la decisión que había tomado:

Por el bien de Hinata tenia que alejarse ella

************ *

Apenas se podían visualizar los rayos del sol sobre toda la aldea de Konoha, pero un grupo de tres ninjas ya estaba listos para partir, o al menos casi listos

-¿Naruto-san?- pregunto la voz de Hinata cuando llego a la puerta principal de Konoha y encontró que el rubio, la segunda persona mas impuntual de la aldea, este antes que sus compañeros de misión.

- Hola Hinata- dijo ahogando un bostezo el shinobi, acordándose de que tenia que guardar la distancia, pero no seguro de poder lograrlo

-…….

-…….

El silencio se hizo presente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, de repente Hinata se acordó de lo que Tenten le había sugerido la noche anterior, pero luego de un momento decidió que tendría dos semanas para coquetear con Naruto, en parte porque no tenia nada pensado y porque el solo pensar en eso le asustaba.

-y….¿como dormiste anoche?- expreso al fin Naruto recordándose de la primera parte de su sueño. El deseo de oír su voz pudo mas que su promesa.

-bien……tuve un pequeño problema a la media noche….pero lejos de eso todo estuvo bien- dijo Hinata con la voz baja, sin mirarlo directamente.

La mirada de Naruto se desorbito cuando menciono el "pequeño problema" acordándose de la hora en que tuvo su sueño

-¿un….un..problema?- dijo Naruto con una rara expresión en su cara

-si, casi mato a Tenten por error-

-¿ a Tenten? – dijo aliviado recuperando la serenidad de su rostro

-si…me levante a media noche a tomar agua, la cocina estaba oscura y sentí la mano de otra persona sobre la mía, me asuste y la ataque, cuando se alejo le lanza un cuchillo- se rió levemente- por suerte mi puntería no es tan buena- más risas, Naruto se rió también

-pero……¿Qué hacia Tenten a media noche en tu casa?- pregunto olvidando por completo su compromiso

-bueno….Neji- intento explicar esta con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

-aaahhh….claro- dijo acordándose del entrenamiento del día anterior. Luego se dio cuenta que cumplir su promesa seria mas difícil de lo que pensó al principio, talvez una misión imposible.

-Que tal chicos, ¿listos para irse?- dijo el tercer integrante del equipo, acabando de llegar frente a ellos

-hasta que llegaste- expreso Naruto con un tono desafiante

-buenos días Shikamaru-san- dijo la suave voz de Hinata –solo te esperábamos a ti- interrumpió Naruto, levantando su mochila del suelo.

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo casi en forma de orden el líder de esa misión.

Cada uno con una mochila sobre sus espaldas emprendieron vigorosamente su viaje a través de los árboles hacia el país de la Garra,

Naruto le dedico una mirada a Hinata, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, pero esta desapareció recordando lo peligroso que resultaba que cualquiera este cerca de él,

-maldición- dijo nostálgicamente abriéndose paso por las ramas de los árboles, esa iba a ser una de las misiones mas difíciles que iba a tener.

**Aquí estoy yo otra vez, mas temprano, es que la otra vez tuvo como 4 exámenes juntos, pero de ahora en adelante intentare actualizar cada 10 días o menos quien sabe. Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, les sugeriría que leyeran el libro "Crepúsculo", y que no vean la película (twilight, es un verdadero asco) el libro es mil veces mas interesante, para el próximo capitulo intentare centrarme mas en la pareja principal, y ya tengo buenas ideas para eso, con respecto a la revelación de Naruto, creo que su relación necesitaba un gran obstáculo, no le podía dejar todo tan fácil ¿verdad? :p, pues…….espero que la disfruten y diganme sus opiniones y/o criticas………..GRAAAAACIAAAAS!!!!!!!**


	4. Emboscada de bienvenida

**Emboscada**** de ****bienvenida**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando tres ninjas extranjeros visualizaban a pocos metros las puertas del País de La Garra, que se encontraba exageradamente iluminada, parecía un estadio de béisbol, unos pocos guardias bastante alejados y un portero que parecía ser bastante joven estaba acostado sobre su escritorio durmiendo muy placidamente. Los shinobis de Konoha hubieran pasado rápidamente delante de él sin despertarlo.

-bien- dijo el líder de la misión con voz perezosa y pausada, típica en el –llegamos.

-ya era hora- balbuceo Naruto en medio de un bostezo muy prolongado.

-lo mejor……. será……. entrar- dijo Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados, con su tono usualmente bajo.

Los tres siguieron el trayecto de árboles que los separaba, descendiendo su altura según se acercaban más a la puerta, excepcionalmente cansados, para ser unos shinobis. Habían venido prácticamente corriendo todo el camino desde Konoha hasta La Garra sin detenerse, habían llegado con dos horas de adelanto a la hora esperada, pero estaban exhaustos. Shikamaru iba en frente flanqueado por Naruto y Hinata a metro y medio de distancia. A pocos metros de la entrada, y a una considerable distancia del la tierra, Naruto tropezó con una rama y comenzó un descenso precipitado al piso, solo se dio cuenta de su error a mitad del camino hacia la tierra, pero gracias a los reflejos de su compañera de equipo no se estrello de cara contra el piso. Esta hábilmente se deslizo hasta debajo del hombro del rubio haciendo de apoyo, como una muleta. Con un pequeño impulso logro que el Uzumaki se enderezara y cayera de pie sobre el piso.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la heredera mirando los pies de su compañero cerciorándose de que estuvieran despiertos. Cuando estuvieron totalmente de pie le miro a los ojos para darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, otra vez podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre su propia cara. Cuando Naruto se percato de eso, toda pizca de sueño se esfumo y se aparto de ella tan rápido como pudo, quedando a un metro alejado de ella

-si…..estoy bien…. Gracias- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa para seguir avanzando. Hinata quedo en el piso confundida unos segundos, luego decidió avanzar el tramo que faltaba hasta la puerta en el suelo, estaba demasiado confundida para saltar, y demasiado cansada para desenredar su confusión.

Una vez en la puerta decidieron despertar al portero, luego de varios intentos y una sacudida furiosa de Naruto sobre el hombro del portero despertó.

-………buenas ….madrugadas…- dijo el joven entre un bostezo percatándose de la hora que decía su reloj –Bienvenidos al País de La Garra …..¿Puedo ver sus pasaportes por favor?- termino ahogando otro bostezo.

-somos shinobis de Konoha- declaro Shikamaru enseñando su hombro derecho, en donde colocaba su banda protectora, Naruto señalo su frente y Hinata levanto un poco su banda que se escondía en el cuello de su abrigo.

-Shi…shinobis de…Konoha- dijo el joven poniéndose pálido –si….si…claro, un segundo por favor- se levanto con una velocidad sorprendente, sin un atisbo de sueño, entro en una cabina, tomó el teléfono y deliberadamente marco un numero con desesperación, echándole miradas de vez en cuando lleno de asombro, casi espanto. Cuando pareció que habían contestado se fijo solo en el teléfono, dijo un sola oración y al parecer se limito a responder y/o tomar ordenes, pues solo asentía con la cabeza, de vez en cuando echaba otra mirada a los ninjas, que se miraban entre sí bastante extrañados. A los pocos minutos el joven se acerco, al parecer con un poco más de calma.

-esperen, por favor- dijo con un ligero toque de histeria en su voz.

Los tres shinobis simplemente se quedaron quietos, guardando la distancia debido al sospechoso comportamiento que ese hombre había adquirido. Una rápida ojeada a la parte de atrás de la cabina en donde se encontraba el portero de la ciudad, para su sorpresa, se encontraba un hombre dormido en una silla, parecía algo más viejo que el otro. El primero se acerco con un paso rápido y un golpe en la cabeza despertó al segundo, el joven le dijo algo al oído, acto seguido el más viejo se levanto refunfuñando algo entre dientes, se dirigió a la cabina y se sentó aun blasfemando en vos baja.

-síganme- dijo entonces el primer portero en dirección a la calle principal, apenas se podía divisar las casas de los lados de la calle por la oscuridad, al parecer todo el dinero de las luces se gasto en los reflectores de la puerta, las tenues luces de la calle, apenas servían para visualizar el suelo que se pisaba, caminaron dos minuto en la calla que parecía seguir en línea recta. Los shinobis seguían de pie por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, no habían dormido nada en 22 horas y su camino parecía ser largo, se miraban entre ellos haciendo una pregunta obvia en ese momento: ¿ya llegamos?, la respuesta era una negativa con la cabeza pero, el joven guía parecía imperturbable, en consideración de cómo estaba cuando los recogió.

-byakugan- dijo Hinata casi en susurro que ningún civil hubiera escuchado, pero sus dos compañeros lo escucharon tan nítido como si lo hubiera gritado

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Shikamaru con su usual voz cansina y aburrida, sin dejar de ver al frente.

-bueno es que no puedo ver nada y seria mejor que cubra un poco de espacio visual por si acaso- dijo haciendo un ademán señalando al guía de la expedición. Así estuvieron caminando casi 5 minutos cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar: un pequeño niño, no mas de 8 años, caminaba a dos calles de ellos en dirección a la puerta de la ciudad _-¿Qué hace ese niño fuera de su casa a esta hora?- _pensó la heredera del souke con una expresión en el rostro que mostraba su incertidumbre, pero nadie la cuestiono. Cuando llego el momento en que el niño pasaría a estar relativamente a la espalda de nuestro grupo algo paso, el niño seguía caminando hacia su frente, pero por algún motivo en vez de avanzar, retrocedía, como si estuviera en una maquina de correr que es tirada hacia atrás de espaldas, cuan llegaron a la calle de intersección Hinata giro su rostro para ver al niño de frente en la calle, pero cuando este la miro, y a pesar de la distancia pudo ver como el niño la miraba, pero algo faltaba, el niño no tenia ojos, solo dos cuencas vacías que de inmediato se prendieron en unas pequeñas llamas ardientes para luego consumir todo el cuerpo del niño.

La heredera del souke se quedo tiesa un instante y, como iba en el centro de la excursión, llamo la atención de todos los que le rodeaban. La expresión de terror de su rostro se disipo rápidamente debido a su alta habilidad como kunoichi.

Al segundo siguiente salto sobre el guía/portero de esa ciudad dando un salto a 4 metros más adelante, sus compañeros shinobis entendieron su ademán y se separaron de un salto de el lugar de donde estaban, que instantáneamente fue bombardeado por bolas de fuego que fueron disparados de los techos más aledaños a su posición

-una…..¡EMBOSCADA!- gritó de pánico el civil que los acompañaba, al ver como de repente aparecían una legión de 10 ninjas visibles a la luz de las llamas que se habían creado, todos estaban vestidos con túnicas negras, parecidas a los ninjas de las películas, cubiertos hasta la cara, con solo los ojos al aire

Inmediatamente 4 de los ninjas fueron en picada sobre Hinata, ella espero, justo cuando estuvieron a unos escasos 25 centímetros de su ubicación ella comenzó a girar empleando la técnica de defensa desarrollada por sus antecesores, el kaiten que lanzo a sus atacantes lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para tomar un pequeño alivio.

-corra- le ordeno a su acompañante mientras se ponía en guardia para pelear,. La contusión provocada por el kaiten no fue suficiente para amedrentar a los ninjas, que se acercaban por el frente con una diferencia mínima de distancia, que Hinata supo aprovechar bien: el primero fue interceptado fácilmente con un "junken" en el pecho mandándole otro par de metros atrás, el segundo fallo un golpe al rostro pues la kunoichi descendió un par de centímetros para propinarle un codazo en la boca del estomago, un pequeño salto y un puntapié con el pie derecho en la nariz, que pudo realizar dando una vuelta sobre su espalda, el tercero se acerco cuando la kunoichi aun estaba en el aire, por lo que una patada con el talón izquierdo en la mejilla lo resolvió,

El cuarto estaba tan lejos que le permitió usar el Hakke Sanjūni Shō

Naruto fue encarado por un ninja, a quien intento arremeter con una patada, haciendo que su enemigo saltara, este fue sorprendido por el verdadero Naruto que lo sujetaba por los talones y dando vueltas estrelló su rostro contra el piso, así otros dos ninjas vinieron contra el rubio que uso dos clones más y los sujeto del antebrazo.

-hegen-dijo Naruto arrojando a sus clones que se transformaron en unos fumma shurikens que salieron disparados hacia los ninjas, que salieron por el lado derecho del área de blanco de los clones, pero antes de caer, otro clon imprimió la suela de su bota en la cara del primero, mientras que el verdadero golpeaba con ambos puños el cráneo del segundo estampándolo en el piso.

Shikamaru era enfrentado por los tres restantes que se acercaban rápidamente mientras una bomba a su espalda, que luego exploto en un brillo que ilumino toda la calle, desconcertando sus atacantes, cuando los ninjas enemigos se dieron cuenta

de lo que pasaba ya estaban poseídos por el kage mane no jutsu de Shikamaru.

Estaban los tres frente a Shikamaru, este ultimo levanto el brazo derecho siendo imitado por los tres ninjas, puso su mano en la espalda, siendo imitado otra vez por los ninjas cuando la retiro de su espalda los ninjas hicieron lo mismo con las manos vacías, pero el dominador de sombras tenia tres kunais con papel bomba adherida a los kunais, el shinobi de Konhoja las lanzo en medio de los tres ninjas enemigos, estos imitaron su ademán, pero no lanzaron nada porque nada tenían en las manos. Luego de una explosión los ninjas estaban inconcientes en el piso.

Luego de la conmoción del ataque Hinata intento localizar al portero que los guiaba, este se encontraba ya en medio de la calle a una distancia prudente de la zona de guerra, los tres shinobis estaban muy lejos cuando vieron como otro ninja enemiga sujetaba al guía por el cuello.

-váyanse- dijo el enemigo en forma cortante. –ahora……. o lo pagaran caro- amenazo, sacando de su espalda una Katana y colocándola peligrosamente cerca de la yugular del joven

-¡AUXILIO!- grito desesperado el guía mientras los tres shinobis de Konoha intentaban rodear al enemigo en busca de una mejor estrategia de ataque, ya que la frontal no serviría de mucho

Shikamaru se exprimía los sesos en busca de una forma de atrapar a ese ninja y salvar al civil de manera que nadie resulte herido –kai- escucho de repente en un susurro imperceptible que provenía del lugar de donde se encontraba Hinata, que se encontraba corriendo ya en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás ninjas inconcientes.

En vista de la actitud poco justificada de la kunoichi intento buscar respuestas en los ojos de Naruto, que veía como lentamente el ninja enemigo y el civil se desvanecían en el aire, lo que hizo que el dominador de sombras comprendiera todo en una palabra: genjutsu.

Cuando la figura se desapareció por completo salio tras de Naruto que ya se encontraba siguiendo el rastro de Hinata. Ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de toda la treta del rehén, solo era una distracción de otros ninjas enemigos para recuperar a sus compañeros inconcientes. El byakugan le permitió darse cuenta del momento en que los refuerzos ya se alejaban con los ninjas que el equipo había vencido y decidió salir tras ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio como se llevaban al ultimo de los inconcientes, pero antes de poder actuar piso una trampa que le lanzo una docena de kunais en todas direcciones que pude evitar con dificultad, pero en un salto que dio el enemigo aprovecho para lanzar un papel bomba directo al pecho de la kunoichi, pero antes del impacto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás y desviaba su mirada.

-¡ahh!- escucho quejarse la inconfundible voz de Naruto ante la penetración del cuchillo en su espalda. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante el tenue calor de la piel del rubio sobre la suya, el delicado aliento de este sobre su cuello, todo le hizo perder la noción de la situación, ya se había acostumbrado al aroma del shinobi a pesar de las pocas veces que la había tenido cerca. Aspiro profundamente para poder calmarse y tomar la mayor cantidad posible del aroma de quien la protegía.

Pero antes de exhalar sintió como era impulsada hacia al suelo junto con Naruto por la explosión del papel, el shinobi giro de nuevo para amortiguar la caída de Hinata con su propio cuerpo. El impacto con el suelo provoco que Naruto involuntariamente soltara a Hinata y ambos rodaron un par de metros, Shikamaru aun estaba muy atrás, así que con la primera que se topo en el camino fue con Hinata a la que ayudo a incorporarse en seguida.

-¡NARUTO!- gritó la heredera del souke al descubrir a su salvador inerte en el piso, echando humo de las ropas y heridas severas en la espalda. Corrieron hacia él al mismo tiempo, Hinata se arrodillo tan pronto estuvo cerca de Naruto, pero Shikamaru siguió un metro más de largo para cerciorarse de que los enemigos ya habían emprendido la retirada.

-¿Naruto?- decía Hinata con un tono de histeria en su voz –Naruto contéstame- esta vez era una orden –por favor- termino mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos

_-¿estas bien……Hinata?-_ pensaba el shinobi mal herido. Fue solo hasta después que descubrió el dolor que abarcaba a todo su cuerpo, quiso hablar para decir que estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviera bien y que nada mas importaba, pero el dolor apenas le dejaba fuerzas para respirar

_-no….te preocupes...si tu …estas bien yo…también lo esta….re-_ pensó Naruto como una orden para sus labios que no respondieron. Enfoco su mirada en los ojos de Hinata que seguía llorando, pero que vio en los ojos del rubio un poco de vida. Una sonrisa amarga curvo el rostro de la Heredera al percatarse que el rubio no estaba muerto

-yo….- fue todo lo que el Uzumaki pudo decir antes de hundirse en la inconciencia

**********

Los ojos se le abrieron de forma rápida y precipitada, se encorvo sobre el lugar en donde estaba, el dolor tardo segundo y medio en azotarle luego de adquirir sui nueva posición. Con sus ojos intento buscar la procedencia del dolor y se dio cuenta que todo su pecho estaba envuelto con vendajes blancos, su ropa estaba doblada a una esquina del estante, alzo la sabana y se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesto los boxers, alguien lo había desvestido, su cara se coloreo de rosa imaginando a alguien quitándole la ropa mientras estaba inconciente. Lentamente se acostó de nuevo para evitar el dolor.

Acostado en su cama pudo ver mas detalladamente la habitación: era de tamaño promedio, tenia un estante con espejo, donde estaba su ropa, un para de pinturas en la pared que le quedaba de frente y la puerta estaba a mano derecha de su posición actual. Entre ella y la cama habían un para de sillas, alguien estuvo con él

-ya despertaste- dijo con poco entusiasmo la cansina voz del controlador de sombras –ya era hora-

- ¿como llegue hasta aquí?- pregunto con la voz apagada el rubio sobre la cama sintiendo el dolor en sus pulmones

-te han traído- respondió el líder de la misión sin una expresión fija en el rostro

-¿Quién?- pregunto en voz más baja el Uzumaki enfocándose en su interlocutor

-Janekido fue por refuerzos, llegaron a tiempo- dijo hundiéndose en la silla en donde estaba sentado, lanzo un suspiro y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Quién?-

-el portero, así se llama, Janekido-

-……- el chico rubio se rasca la cabeza para poder recordar ese evento, y cayo en la cuenta de que había quedado inconciente antes de ese hecho

-cuando aparecieron los ninjas el salio corriendo hasta la casa del señor feudal- explicaba el dominador de sombras rebuscando algo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-resulta que no era el portero de la ciudad- el shinobi se ríe tentando su bolsillo derecho

-es uno de los ayudantes personales del señor feudal, el lo mando a la puerta para que nadie más que en su casa supieran de nuestra llegada- termino sacando un pequeño estuche del portashuriken de donde extrajo un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo Naruto al ver la intención de su colega.

-bueno….yo….-

-fuera-

-pero…-

-FUERA-

El Nara salio mientras encendía el cigarrillo y soltaba una bocanada de humo en forma de aro a su salida. Mientras tanto, Naruto se dedico a acostumbrarse el pinchazo que sentía en la espalda al moverse. Luego de varios intentos el dolor era soportable así que se aventuro a ponerse de pie, se puso frente al espejo del estante para inspeccionar mejor su rostro y el estado en el que se encontraba. Decidió quitarse el vendaje ya que el Zorro terminaría el trabajo de la curación a pesar de lo lento que pueda ser.

Cuando se deshizo por completo del vendaje comprobó que estaba totalmente curado, se dio la vuelta para ver mejor el área donde estaba la herida, completamente limpia. Mirando su imagen semidesnuda en el espejo su faceta narcisista salio a flote: se alejo un poco para poder ver su propio cuerpo hasta las rodillas contemplando que el exhaustivo entrenamiento de Jirayano solo sirvio para amedrentar todo sus huesos, ayudo mucho a ponerse en forma y se sentia orgulloso de su imagen en el espejo.

En medio de su auto-apreciación escucho que abrían la puerta, por el espejo pudo ver a alguien que empujaba la puerta así que no tubo la necesidad de volverse para ver quien era. Cuando estaba total mente dentro se giro para encarar al ojiazules que seguía contemplando atónito desde el espejo: Hinata fue quien entro al cuarto con una bandeja de té y unas galletas en ella, cuando vio al shinobi en interiores frente al espejo toda su cabeza se tiño de color rojo fuego y salio de una manera rápida, calmada y avergonzada

Dentro de la habitación la cara del rubio se encontraba del mismo color y se apresuro a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, cuando termino se volvió al espejo para asegurarse de no cometer otra tontería y arreglar la expresión de su cara

-entra- anuncio con un poco de nervio en su voz

-¿seguro?- dijo la tímida voz de Hinata

-si….si puedes- dijo el ojiazules dando un ultimo vistazo de él en el espejo. En ese momento Hinata entro, esta vez con más lentitud y con la misma bandeja de hace dos minutos

-Hola…te traje algo….para comer- dijo la Hyuga todavía apenada

-¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!- dijo el Uzumaki con mucha emoción. Tomo la bandeja y se sentó con ella sobre la cama a comer pausada, pero ávidamente las galletas.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Hinata desde la silla, viendo los vendajes en el suelo -¿Por qué te quitaste las vendas? Ayer no te veías muy bien- dijo levantándose de nuevo para recoger las vendas del suelo. El Uzumaki dejo de comer, y pensó en como deshacerse de esa situación.

-ya me…….. puse…..mejor- dijo mostrando una sonrisa estupida con la mano izquierda en la cabeza causando el enojo de la heredera del Byakugan.

-¿Qué? Ese no es posible, si solo fue hace 6 horas y tenias quemaduras serias………levántate- dijo indicándole al Uzumaki que se acercara a ella

-¿Qué?........ pero…-

-levantate-

-pero es que….-

-ahora- dijo con voz firme y segura, que en el lenguaje de Hinata significaría amenaza grave.

El shinobi rubio, aparentemente vencido accede ante la petición de la chica, deja la bandeja a un lado sobre la cama y se levanto para acercarse, en cuanto lo hizo Hinata lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo dar media vuelta, para que él quedara de espaldas a ella, luego levanto la camisa para encontrarse con una sorpresa: el chico no tenia ni un rasguño, solo su espalda limpia y casi perfecta. Recorrió toda la espalda del rubio con la mano sin creer todacia lo que estaba viendo, Naruto sintió como su mano se deslizaba a todas partes de su espalda cuando escucho un susurro en su mente –_vamos… acércala más a ti, cuando el zorro aparezca se encargara de ella- _ese malévolo pensamiento lo saco de su trance

-Hinata estoy bien en serio- dijo no muy feliz, bajándose la camisa para encarar a Hinata de frente

Luego de unos segundos Hinata coloco los pies en la tierra –ya vi que estas bien, pero es que curaste muy rápido y no entiendo como….-

-no importa, estoy bien- dijo en tono indiferente tomando las vendas y poniéndolas en una de las gavetas, a pesar de que le dolía el simple hecho de hablar así a Hinata, el creyó que era la única manera de mantenerle a salvo y lejos de él.

-no estas bien, una persona no se cura de una explosión en la espalda en 8 horas por mas medicamentos que tome, creo que debes-

-ya no importa- dijo casi furioso haciendo que Hinata se crispara y retrocediera un paso. En ese instante en que su mirada se cruzaron pudo ver la decepción marcada en los blancos ojos de chica frente a él

Antes de poder mediar otra palabra Shikamaru rompió la tensa situación de dos, a una mas soportable de tres integrantes

-aahhh…..chicos, el señor feudal ya esta aquí y…….. nos espera en 10 minutos en el comedor así que ……si pretender durar mucho aquí…

-yo ya me voy- expreso elocuente y en volumen apropiado, según Shikamaru, Hinata, pero que solo Naruto entendió que detrás se ocultaba la amargura y decepción que él mismo había provocado, sintió como el pecho se desgarraba lentamente de lado a lado y un dolor insaciable se apodero de todo sus músculos, un dolor que ningún zorro demoníaco podía curar.

Intento detenerla y disculparse, pero ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella llevándose toda la autoestima y felicidad del Uzumaki

-¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Shikamaru fingiendo interés

-………no.

**********

Desconcierto e irritación chocaban una y otra vez dentro de su lógica. Repaso mentalmente lo que hizo paso por paso, entro, vio a Naruto casi desnudo, salio con la cara roja, entro insegura, se preocupo por él y …..nada más, eran acciones bastante inocentes y no hubieran ocasionado ese tipo de reacción.

-¿Qué le pasa?- la irritación navegaba en su lógica. Era obvio que ella no tuvo la culpa, todo era culpa de él: él fue quien se quito las vendas, él fue el que no quiso dar explicación y él fue quien grito maleducadamente –yo debería estar furiosa con él , no él conmigo-

**-**¿Cómo fue que curo tan rápido?- el desconcierto golpeaba su cordura, hace exactamente 8 horas y 13 minutos una bomba le exploto en la espalda, debería estar grave, nadie estaría en pie en tan poco tiempo. La preocupación supo darse lugar en medio de todos sus pensamientos, siempre lo había hecho y al parecer no cambiara, la preocupación que siempre sentía sobre el shinobi de ojos azules, esta vez de forma involuntaria.

Todas sus preguntas quedarían sin respuestas porque ya visualizaba el salón del comedor, en donde vería por primera vez a la familia a la que iba a proteger junto con sus compañeros. Al parecer cada uno tenia su propia función social en su país que ameritaba las salidas en publico continuamente según palabras de Janekido.

Las puertas del comedor eran talladas en caoba, con diseños precolombinos, la cerradura en la puerta derecha, tenia como tres metros de alto, ya que la casa en si era enorme. Desde afuera se contaban tres pisos. En conjunto todo era lujo por donde quiera que se veía.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con sus otros compañeros, que venían de algún otro sitio en dirección opuesta de donde ella venia, dentro de la gran mansión en la que se encontraban, el desconcierto retumbó en su conciencia nuevamente cuando miro directamente a los ojos azules del rubio que tenían una expresión ausente aunque él no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que en un punto la mirada del Uzumaki cambio de nada a repudio, casi odio, que se revelaba en contra de quien la miraba en el momento que se reunían para abrir la puerta. Al percatarse de eso, y de que aparte había cerrado los ojos para cambiar de dirección su mirada, decidió enfrentar el conflicto que aparentemente existía dentro de Naruto en su contra.

-Naruto….¿que….- intento decir con una amable y suave voz intentando disculparse por lo que sea que hubiera hecho.

-no- dijo el aludido furiosamente entre dientes sin abrir los ojos

–por favor-

Hinata se petrifico ante la mirada de su compañero, que rebosaba de odio y rabia desmedida, en su contra, en tal caso de que hubiera cometido un error ella ese día que debía merecer tal reacción, talvez no le hubiera molestado, pero que ni siquiera le permita entenderlo ….o disculparse era un asunto totalmente distinto, el rubio adentro en el comedor de segundo lugar siguiendo al líder de misión. La primera señal de furia en años se había posado sobre el rostro de la heredera Hyuga, prenso los puños sin importar el dolor de sus uñas sobre su carne, ella no había cometidoun crimen tan grande que ni siquiera se le permite defenderse, Naruto estaba siendo injusto e infantil (según su propio criterio) y no iba a permitir que se le tratara así.

_-si así se van a jugar las cosas…….pues yo también puedo jugar así-_ pensó la heredera entrando en el salón con su mejor mascara de cordura y calma, dispuesta a odiar a Naruto Uzumaki.

**HEY!!!!!!!! Aki estoy otra vez con la continuación del fic, un pokito tarde. ATENCION A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI FIC: "honestamente me disculpo por la tardanza de la publicación ****de este capitulo, se debe a que tenia exámenes finales en el cole y mis papas (responsables hasta el extremo) me negaron cualquier tipo de distracción que me desconcentrara de estudiar (hasta el celular) porque es que ya voy a la universidad (********) y no podía darme el lujo de sacar malas notas, pero gracias a Dios pude terminarlo, espero que les guste, aunque he distorsionado un poco la personalidad de algunos personajes, pero es para ponerle un poquito más de gusto a mi historia. Nos vemos la próxima ;)**


	5. Comienza el trabajo

**Comienza el trabajo**

-Buenos días jóvenes shinobis y Bienvenidos al País de la Garra- dijo Suyino Yagami, el señor feudal flanqueado por Janekido en la derecha y una chica en la izquierda, esta tenia aspecto afable, debía tener no mas de 23 años por su aspecto inusualmente infantil de su cara enmarcada por una castaña cascada de cabello que llegaba hasta su clavícula. Los tres oriundos de La garra vestían Kimonos, el del señor feudal era de un color azul oscuro, mientras que sus acompañantes era de un color verde lima.

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono dos de los tres ninjas en el salón, luego de dos segundos el señor feudal señalo al rubio que no respondió con un ademán de la cara a los dos ya que este parecía estar muy adentrado en sus propios pensamientos. El mimbro femenino del equipo hizo un gesto para que no prestara atención al ojiazules.

-Bien………..como sabrán su misión durante las próximas semanas será la de proteger a mi familia de incidentes como el que ocurrió esta madrugada- seguía el hombre de más edad en esa sala, debía tener al menos unos 60 años, la panza del hombre casado aflora por dentro de su ropa, las arrugas comenzaban ya su pelea en el rostro del gobernador, algunas cana se extendían en su bigote y barba que habían sido cuidadosamente arreglado en forma de candado bicolor, dos entradas de calvicie eran notables en su cabeza, mientras que su cabello era dominado casi a totalidad por el color blanco

_-__¿Qué tan probable seria que un rayo me cayera en la cara en un medio día soleado?-_ se preguntaba el Naruto aburridamente contemplando el cielo por una ventana cercana

_-seguro que __ seria extraño……………aaaahhhh, ¿tanta electricidad en el mundo y no me puede caer un solo rayo encima?-_ se condenaba el Uzumaki

-Pero hay algo que no creo que hayan contemplado………..y es que nadie a parte de los que estamos en este salón debe saber de la verdadera razón de su estadía en ente país- continuo Suyino Yagami

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shikamaru alzando una octava su voz normal

-pero….eso no tiene sentido- termino Hinata con un pequeño murmullo

_-ya no importa ……….será cuestión de tiempo que el zorro se libere y me mate….- _pensó Naruto totalmente fuera de la conversación.

-la verdad es ………..que …..no quiero a mi familia involucrada en esto- continuo el señor feudal –los problemas políticos de esta región son muy fuertes, la verdad es que, la guerra no se ha desatado aun porque los dos países estamos en una situación financiera muy mala, ninguno de los países sostendría económicamente un enfrentamiento bélico sin endeudarnos más.

-¿una…… guerra?- pregunto Hinata escéptica.

-entonces…el país de La Garra y el país del Colmillo son enemigos- dijo Shikamaru en tono conocedor.

_-al menos ella va estar a salvo y va tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que la haga feliz-_ pensó el Uzumaki dando un respiro profundo.

-Así me temo, desde hace casi medio siglo………-dijo el dirigente de la garra terminando en un suspiro- pero eso no es lo importante de ese tema, lo que importa es el cuidado de mi familia………la gente en El Colmillo es despiadada, no dudarían en atacar a mi familia cuando encuentren un eslabón débil, por eso su misión debe centrarse en la discreta protección que le dedicaran a mi familia.

-¿podría ser un poco más especifico en…-

-Mi familia no tiene conocimiento de que contrate guardaespaldas para su protección- interrumpió el Señor Feudal a Shikamaru- en realidad, solo les dije que me aseguraría de que esto se resolviera, por eso su trabajo deberá ser ….eh…."en cubierto".

-entonces…… su familia sabe que va a estar protegida ……pero no sabe como- no era una pregunta, Hinata solo constataba un hecho.

_-maldición-_ pensó Naruto dando un suspiro demasiado sonoro.

Sus compañeros y los demás presentes en la sala lo escucharon y mientras sus clientes consideraban extraño que estuviera viendo el cielo con una expresión ausente, como si de una estatua se tratase sentado en la silla más cercana a la ventana sobre su vértebra sexta, una posición muy informal delante del mandatario de una nación y de la persona que te va a pagar. Hinata dio un codazo rápido pero lo suficientemente agudo como para que Naruto regresara al mundo real de donde quiera que estuviera. El golpe le provoco una mueca de dolor, pero se irguió sobre su silla para sentarse sobre su coxis, miro de refilón al par de ojos que lo miraban con cierto recelo y molestia. Se dio cuenta que otros tres pares de ojos lo miraban, pero en esos se reflejaban algo poco menos que asombro.

-efectivamente- reafirmo el mandatario- y debo agregar que sus habilidades deben ser impresionantes, ahuyentaron a 10 de sus semejantes solo ustedes- dijo agitando su mano para señalarlos a los tres con un solo movimiento- y por lo que se son muy pocas las cosas que pueden asustar a un ninja.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡ PERO CLAAAAARO, NO SE PUEDE ESPERAR MENOS DE LOS SHINOBIS DE KONOHA!!!!!!- dijo Naruto con demasiado entusiasmo, ganándose las miradas reprobantes de sus compañeros, como un niño pequeño se limito a mirar al frente con una postura exageradamente erguida y sin decir una palabra.

-eehhh…..por esa razón he decidido asignarles el cuidado de un miembro de mi familia a cada uno de ustedes.

La mirada interrogante de los tres shinobis se hizo presente: Hinata y Shikamaru miraban en busca de más explicación, y los de Naruto no entendían nada porque se había perdido la mayoría de la conversación.

-Uno de ustedes me acompañara a mi como un "empleado"- dijo señalando a los tres shinobis que formaban el equipote ninjas- el otro….supongo que no le molestara ir a la escuela un par de días ¿no?

Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata intercambiaron miradas de espanto

-por otro lado- dijo posando su mirada en los shinobis del salón –uno tendrá que ser el sirviente de mi esposa- termino con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?- pregunto el mandatario alzando una ceja.

-no- mintieron los todos al unísono, excepto Naruto.

-bien, entonces….la parte de la división de las tareas se las dejare a su mejor conveniencia. ¿Tienen alguna duda?-

-¡¡¡¡¡NADIE DIJO QUE TENIAMOS QUE ACTUAR…AHHHH!!!!!- grito Naruto posando las palmas en la mesa con mas fuerza de la necesaria a causa un fuerte pisotón en el pie detuvo cualquier otra estupidez que se le ocurriera decir

-¿creí que su familia tenia 4 miembros?- dijo Shikamaru, el responsable de callar a Naruto

-y tiene razón, pero, como sabrán mi hijo mayor aun sigue hospitalizado, ya he puesto una guardia, talvez no sirva de mucho, pero harán tiempo a su llegada por si las cosas se….complican- arrastro la ultima palabra como si no quisiera creerla

-a parte, la guardia no solo lo protege de los ninjas, sino de la gente del pueblo- al decir esa palabra Hinata pudo notar como el cuerpo de la chica al lado del Señor Feudal hacia un ademán de disgusto –además, un pelotón de guardias preocupan menos al pueblo que tres ninjas- finalizo disfrutando de su "chiste".

-entonces el mayor estará vigilado por la guardia nacional, no solo por su bien….sino por el bienestar social…- Hinata hablo en voz baja, como de costumbre, corroboraba otro hecho.

-exacto-

El regidor del país de La Garra le dio a su escolta un corto lapso de tiempo para digerir la nueva información sobre sus asignaciones, después de un minuto de incomodo silencio, decidió terminar con la situación para que ellos comiencen con su tarea de inmediato

-supongo que si no hay mas que decir……..me retirare- dijo poniéndose de pie- decidan a voluntad sus puestos de trabajo y se lo comunican a Janekido o a Nagumi si así gustan- concluyo señalando con su mano izquierda a la chica sentada de ese lado, que hizo una reverencia al ser señalada –son mis empleados de más confianza. Ellos le proporcionaran todo lo que necesiten para su "camuflaje".

Al decir esto se retiro con una reverencia siendo seguido por Janekido y después por Kaede cerrando esta ultima la puerta corrediza detrás de ella, así solo los ninjas de la hoja habitaban el gran comedor. Después de varios minutos Shikamaru se aventuro a hablar

-Chicos….-comenzó con su clásica expresión aburrida –……..hay que terminara con esto. Hinata……..como eres la única mujer te encargaras de la esposa

-entonces…voy ha ser una especie de…..¿dama de compañía?- pregunto la heredera Hyuga no con mucho entusiasmo ante la idea.

-eeehhhh……..supongo- dijo rascándose la cabeza, afrontando un problema bastante "problemático". –Naruto te toca la escuela.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!!!!- dijo el ojiazules saliendo en el momento adecuado de su planeta interno- YO NO PUEDO IR A LA ESCUELA…..APENAS SOBREVIVI A LA ACADEMIA NINJA.

-mmm….rayos tienes razón…yo voy a la escuela, entonces tu iras con el señor feudal, lo que implica nada de idioteces- enmarco las ultimas tres palabras en tono entre sombrío y amenazante.

-si…seeeh OK- el rubio ya no tenia cabeza para nada más que no fuera sus problemas internos, ahora que resolvió lo de su trabajo todo lo que no fuera su problema sobre Hinata perdía importancia.

-¿están todos de acuerdo?- pregunto el líder de misión con el tono adecuado de un lider de la milicia.

-si- la suave voz de Hinata resonó solitaria en la habitación. Sip, Naruto ya estaba camino a la luna otra vez

-DIJE ¿ESTAN TODOS DE ACUERDO?- pregunto alzando mas la voz, golpeando el fémur del astronauta con los nudillos

-AAAHHH….SI ¡¡¡MALDICION!!!- contesto queriendo aniquilar al moreno que ahora se sentaba frente a él. Pero el pensamiento dio rápido paso a la acción: los músculos del Uzumaki se tensaron todos, su mano derecha tanteo su portashuriken y un silencioso bufido de lucha se escapo de sus apretados dientes

_-así se hace Naruto, querer matar a quien te provoca no es nada malo, solo un poco de ira y ¡BOOM! Yo salgo y todos mueren…__…vaaaaaaamos……sabes que lo quieres ……lo quieres muerto- _comenzó esa vocecita otra vez, ni siquiera se molesto en contradecir o responder, no ganaría nada con eso

-bien…….salgamos de aquí.

**************************************************************************************************************************

-Nagumi- llamo la primera dama de la aldea de La Garra a su ayudante principal –-¿Qué tenemos en mi agenda para hoy?- termino con una sonrisa dedicada a la ayudante, pero que no hacia contraste con el tono petulante con el que había formulado la pregunta.

-eehh…primero debe ir al orfanatorio, va a leer unos cuentos y dará juguetes, ya están en camino hacia el orfanatorio, luego debe ir al…

-¿Quién eres tu niña?- pregunto Kaede Yagami al ver el nuevo rostro entre sus cuatro damas de compañía.

-mi…mi nombre es Hinata Yium- dijo la aludida en un tono bajo y tímido. Iba vestida igual que las otras: usaba un kimono color verde lima liso de lino, su cabello caía natural por su espalda en un negro azulado constante y varios mechones por sobre sus hombros. Su semblante tenia expresión confiada en general, las piernas rectas con respecto a la columna y las manos a la altura de su abdomen, pero su rostro discernía de toda seguridad que pudiera expresar su cuerpo

-¿eres nueva?- pregunto sin disimular su exceso de escrutinio.

-ehh…si, Kaede-sama, es mi primer día- respondió rápidamente en un casi-susurro fallando al intentar encontrar la mirada de Kaede.

-bien, espero que no seas un estorbo- finalizo con una amable sonrisa, totalmente diferente al ponzoñoso tono de su voz, que causo el desconcierto la shinobi.

-entonces….. ¿decías Nagumi?- dijo posando su vista en la aludida.

-si…después del orfanatorio tiene una reunión con el consejo de nobles, después solo queda ir al hospital- dijo apartando la vista y cerrando el pequeño libro que tenia en las manos.

-aaahhh...va a ser un día muy largo- dijo soltando una carcajada que resonaba en la letra "o".

-disculpe…Kaede-sama, pero ya se nos hace tarde y…- dijo una de las empleadas que acompañaban a la primera dama. Alta y con el cabello rojizo corto.

-claro, claro. Vamos niñas- dijo dando dos palmaditas mientras salía de la sala de estar de su enorme casa a la puerta, eran ya pasadas la 9:00 de la mañana.

El día anterior había terminado en buenos términos, no hubo problemas, Hinata se preparo para esta misión, durmió bien y mas importante que todo no pensó en Naruto. Todo el resto del día sin pensar en él o en el azul de sus ojos, o el sonido de su sonrisa sincera, o el calor de su piel irradiando en su cara….

_-bien….una tarde es todo lo que pude soportar-_ dijo saliendo en ultimo lugar hacia la calle atestada de gente. Las personas en la aldea se hacían aun lado mientras la imponente señora caminaba en medio de la calle seguida por un sequito de mujeres jóvenes.

Kaede Yagami no era muy alta, Hinata debía llevarle una cabeza y algo, su piel debía ser suave por el aspecto, de un color rosa tostado, su cabello, de un negro intenso bajaba hasta su cintura. Un peinado simple, su complexión era de una mujer en forma, a pesar de no ser delgada, su cuerpo encontraba una extraña simetría a la vista, una mujer bien cuidada a su avanzada edad.

Después de una pequeña batalla interna decidió apartar el lío del Uzumaki para otro momento y se dedico a pensar en su protegida, a simple vista era inofensiva, era un poco ruda pero no descortés y no debía poseer muchos malos sentimientos, talvez algo de avaricia y vanidad, pero nada que amerite querer matarla…

-ella no es tan mala- escucho una melodiosa voz a un costado.

-¿perdón ?- dijo girando el rostro un poco a la derecha, percatándose de la extraña formación que había tomado el grupo: caminaban en medio de la avenida peatonales

La primera dama en medio, a sus costados estaban dos de las sirvientas a metro y medio de ella, y en la parte posterior se encontraban ella y Nagumi a un metro detrás de la pequeña jefa y mas cerca entre ellas.

-Kaede-san puede ser un poco….ruda, pero es una buena persona y una gran jefa- termino Nagumi con una sonrisa amigable

Hinata estaba a punto de repetir la pregunto hasta que descubrió el motivo de la misma, en su inspección al cliente no noto que se quedo mirando fijamente a dicha persona, y la expresión de desconcierto-enojo hacia dudar su lealtad a la esposa del señor feudal.

-ehhh…no, no es lo……- intento defenderse de la acusación implícita de las palabras de Nagumi.

-creo que no nos han presentado aun-dijo la joven interrumpiendo a la kunoichi

-me llamo Nagumi kitsumo.

-Soy Hinata Hyu… me llamo Hinata Yium, mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- pues como te decía……no importa- dijo soltando una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa –todos piensan de la misma manera sobre Kaede-san cuando la conocen, pero después de un tiempo…uno llega a encariñarse- las palabras de la chica dejaron impresionada a la kunoichi.

La heredera del clan Hyuga simplemente asintió.

-no me imagino quien querría hacerle daño a ella o a su familia- dijo la castaña con un suspiro.

-bueno….para eso estoy aquí- termino Hinata con una sonrisa que fue correspondida de la misma manera por su interlocutora.

No mediaron palabras hasta llegar al orfanato, un edificio de cuatro pisos, color ladrillo, rodeado por un muro que cubría solo el primer piso, la puerta era de hierro color dorado, del mismo alto del muro, en si la estructura parecía antigua pero resistente, tal vez tenga muchos años, y aun le queden unos cuantos.

Una vez dentro de la sala de estar el ambiente era el de una escuela: pequeñas sillas y mesas, barios estantes repletos de libros y unas mesas mas altas se divisaban unos pocos juguetes.

En ese edificio habían fácilmente 180 niños, todos menores de los 8 años, era triste solo pensar en la razón por la que quedaron huérfanos, la labor de leer todo tipo de cuentos a esos niños les llevo casi 4 horas, pero todo ese trabajo resulto placentero y tranquilo. Excepto por un pequeño problema: un pequeño de 7 años, con el cabello rubio y alborotado, sus pequeños ojos color cielo, piel tostada por el sol y un contagiable entusiasmo estuvo delante de Hinata todo el tiempo, prestándole atención al mínimo movimiento que esta realizaba. El problema no consistía en su exagerado, y casi absurdo parecido físico a su compañero rubio, o el hecho de que la siguiera a todas partes de ese edificio sin importar que tan rápido intentara desplazarse, o que al final de la jornada le hizo prometer que ella volvería, cosa que no podría cumplir, sino por la pregunta que ninguno de los niños le había hecho.

-¿Por qué esta tan triste? –

-aahhh….no…no es nada- respondió la heredera del Souke.

-¿en serio?- pregunto el pequeño muy suspicazmente.

-bueno…-comenzó en voz suave – es algo de…adultos – dudo al decir la ultima palabra.

-no vas a tener que preocuparte por ese tipo de problemas en muuuucho tiempo- dijo mirando con aire maternal el niño.

-¿es por un chico grande verdad?- dijo el niño poniendo una cara de "furia". Al ver que la pálida muchacha no contestaba prosiguió –si, es eso. Argh…. solo dígame quien es Hinata-sama y voy a hacer que se arrepienta- dijo enseñando los dos puños.

-¿y por que es tan importante eso para ti?, apenas me conoces- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-porque cualquiera que quiera hacer que usted se ponga triste es un idiota- las ultimas palabras del chico la congelaron al instante. La importancia que el pequeño le daba a una desconocida, el querer ir y ayudarla con un problema, sin siquiera saber cual es, esa actitud de protector, de un verdadero amigo, esa actitud tan familiar.

Esa actitud que solo podía parecerse a la de una sola persona. Esa persona en la que no quería pensar, a la que quería odiar, a la que obviamente no podría odiar por mas que lo deseara, por esa actitud, la de querer proteger a todos, una actitud que había sido suprimida por algo, saliendo a flote la frialdad oculta del Uzumaki.

_-como pude ser tan estupida-_ se condenaba la kunoichi, algo le pasa a Naruto, algo malo, lo suficiente mente malo como para que actúe así, _-el nunca actúa así, nunca…-_ pensó Hinata intentando acordarse de la ultima vez que el Uzumaki intento repudiar a alguien a su alrededor _–nunca-_ algo muy malo pasa con su compañero algo muy malo…

-¿Hinata-san?- preguntó una voz que no conocía. Levanto el rostro para ver a su interlocutora, era otra de las sirvientes de la esposa del señor feudal, su estatura era igual que la de Hinata, con el cabello rubio cayéndole en dos coletas por los hombros, por su rostro se deducía que era la segunda de mayor edad después de la jefa.

-¿ no va a entrar?-la pregunta la dejo un poco desconcertada, luego se percato de que ya habían llegado a su próxima parada y sus deliberaciones habían detenido sus funciones motoras en medio de la puerta de entrada.

-aahh…….si- dijo apresurando el paso. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parada sin hacer nada.

El sitio para la reunión era un salón exageradamente grande con relación a las 20 personas que estaban en el, de arquitectura renacentista, con una pequeña tarima en donde estaba tres personas incluida la esposa del señor feudal, en los asientos estaban los demás miembros del consejo, y en la fila de atrás se sentaban todos los sirvientes. El color verde era muy popular en los empleados.

-Algunos aldeanos ya se han quejado repetidas veces por la destrucción de la calle principal- dijo una señora de la tarima.

-¿Cómo es que ninguno de los guardias reales vieron nada?- pregunto uno del "publico".

-no solo eso, algunos ciudadanos vieron a unos hombres en los techos la noche que la calle fue quemada- dijo un hombre que se puso de pie para que lo vieran, ya que tenia poca estatura.

_-los renegados-_ pensó Hinata como la única opción posible ante los hechos descritos, ya que la noche de su llegada fueron recibidos con bolas de fuego, que impactaron en la calle.

Un cuchicheo poco disimulado se elevo entre los nobles.

-Todos…atención por favor- llamo la espose del señor feudal –Como presidenta del consejo me haré cargo personalmente de la investigación y el arresto de los vándalos culpables de ese incidente.

La única kunoichi del salón sintió como la saliva le pesaba al tragar, ya que, técnicamente, también era responsable de ese hecho.

-¿en serio? ¡OOOHHH! Pero que suerte tenemos, aaahhhh la presidenta planea resolver todo el asunto del que hace dos días no sabia…- el venenoso sarcasmo de la señora que alzo la voz llamo la atención de todos en el salón.

-escuche Nawatari-sama, se que últimamente yo…-

-No ha cumplido con sus deberes como presidenta del consejo de nobles, es nuestro trabajo velar por la seguridad del pueblo- dijo interrumpiendo a la señora Yagami –cuando yo era la presidenta me aseguraba de mantener a salvo la propiedad publica y la seguridad ciudadana, cuando yo era presidenta me aseguraba de ir a todas las reuniones del consejo Y hacerlo a su debido tiempo y cunado YO ERA PRESIDENTA…

-exacto Nawatari-sama- interrumpió molesta la primera dama –cuando usted ERA presidenta, pero ya no lo es , es cierto que he tenido algunas faltas, pero no implica que no he hecho un buen trabajo. Aparte, no es usted la mas indicada para criticar mi trabajo, así que le agradecería que guarde sus comentarios e intente expresarse con mas respeto a la presidenta- termino en un tono exultante, extremadamente serio.

-por ahora- farfullo Nawatari, para si misma, sin saber que una experta kunoichi podía escucharla.

La reunión se tomo otras dos horas en donde se discutía la solución de problemas que Hinata no conocía, pero aun así estuvo atenta, en especial porque la que parecía ser la principal antagonista de la señora Yagami no volvió a abrir la boca. Su actitud era de por si muy extraña, sospechosa. Según el protocolo ninja, en casos de atentados en contra de la vida, cualquiera que exprese un tipo de comportamiento como el de la señora Nawatari era sospechoso. Tendría que hablar con su equipo al respecto, y conseguir mas información de donde pudiera.

-¿Qué le pasa Hinata-san?- pregunto Nagumi sentada al lado de la kunoichi.

-¿Qué tiene Nawatari-sama contra Kaede-sama?- decidió preguntar Hinata, en vez de cuestionar el porque de su pregunta.

-ella….creo que aun esta molesta por las elecciones- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué elecciones?- pregunto bajando la voz, ya que las discusiones seguían entre los nobles.

-cada dos años se escoge al presidente del consejo de nobles- Nagumi había acercado su cabeza para que pudiera ser escuchado el susurro que ella profería –Nawatari-sama era la presidenta, pero hace un año Kaede-sama fue elegida.

-¿y porque eso la molesta?- pregunto Hinata rápidamente.

-Porque ella no perdió, tuvo que retirarse-

-¿Por qué?- susurro Hinata entusiasmada con su conversación.

-el estado dedica un por ciento de los impuestos al consejo, y el presidente es el que administra todo ese dinero- dijo con otro susurro, luego miro a sus costados –pero Kaede descubrió que ella cometía fraude.

-¿fraude?- dijo Hinata alzando una octava la voz.

-Kade le dijo que no diría nada siempre que se retirara de la presidencia y le diera la oportunidad a alguien que valla a hacer el trabajo de verdad- dijo en un susurro alto –ella ya era miembro del consejo, pero en las elecciones alguien la nomino, y fue casi unánime la decisión de que ella fuera ala presidenta del consejo. Al principio no quería, pero después cedió a la presión y ha hecho un buen trabajo a pesar de ser un poco haragana- termino ahogando una risita acompañada de la heredera del byakugan.

-va a postularse el año que viene, y de verdad quiere ganar- agrego Nagumi después de un rato de silencio.

-y……..¿que crees que pueda hacer para conseguirlo?- pregunto Hinata como quien pregunta una intimidad a un desconocido

-la pregunta seria ¿que NO hará ella para ganarle a Kaede-san?

*************************************************************************************************************************

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- anuncio el profesor como saludo de su llegada, coloco sus pertenencias en el escritorio y procedió a borrar el cargado pizarrón a sus espaldas mientras el caos que reinaba en el aula se reducía al ruido de sillas que se arrastran.

-espero que hayan tenido un fin de semana productivo….y con productivo quiero decir que espero que hayan hecho so trabajo sobre los tipos de gobierno y estén preparados para el paredón de las preguntas- anuncio el profesor con una sonrisa malévola mientras resonaba un suspiro de hastío unánime de todos sus alumnos.

-Señor Yagami si fuera tan amable por favor de recoger los trabajo….-

-si..si claro- respondió el hijo del señor feudal, era un adolescente flacucho, media estatura cabello negro y peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel, vestía ropa elegante, demasiado elegante para ir al colegio, no debía pasar de los 18 años –imbecil- susurro para si mismo cuando le dio la espalda al profesor.

Paso por cada una de las 7 filas del salón de clases, cada fila poseía 5 sillas, es decir que en total debían haber 42 alumnos, pero no todas las sillas estaban ocupados, en aquel salón solo habían 38 personas.

Toc toc toc

Tocaban la puerta del salón, el profesor abrió la puerta y alguien de fura le entrego un papel con un anuncio, lo leyó detenidamente y luego se paro en medio de la clase.

-bien eehh… tengo un anuncio que hacer: a partir de hoy tendremos con nosotros a un alumno nuevo. Espero que lo traten con el respeto y la cortesía con la que esta institución les ha enseñado- termino en el tono de un político intentando convencer a las masas. –¿por que no entras y te presentas?- pregunto al nuevo detrás de la puerta.

El chico entro con paso arrastrado y cansino, vestía unos pantalones jeans y una camiseta de mangas largas color verde oscuro y llevaba una mochila negra colgada de un solo hombro en la espalda, caminaba inclinando las clavículas hacia delante y ambas manos en los bolsillos, toda su cabellera negra estaba recogida en una cola alta. Cuando por fin se situó en medio del salón delante atino a hablar.

-Buenos días…..mi nombre es Shikamaru Kaunochi……….es un placer- termino mirando al profesor esperando por una indicación.

-bien puedes sentarte aquí dijo señalando un silla casi frente a la clase, justo en medio del salón

_-si-_ pensó Shikamaru, estaría al lado de la persona a la que debía proteger, eso facilitaba su problemática tarea.

Una vez que Kanji Yagami termino de la tarea encomendada por el profesor, dejo todas las tareas de sus compañeros sobre el escritorio frente a toda la clase.

-Muy bien, parece que la mayoría si aprovecho el tiempo- dijo el maestro parándose al lado de la pila de fólderes. –como saben hoy tenemos el debate acerca de los tres tipos de gobierno que existen: comunismo, socialismo y capitalismo- respondió mientras escribía los tres términos en la pizarra. –entonces dividirán el salón en tres partes: a la derecha irán los comunistas, en el centro los socialistas y a la izquierda el capitalismo.

_-ja ……¿esto es lo que le enseñan a los niños de ahora?- _se burlo Shikamaru mentalmente sobre lo tarde que están aprendiendo esos pobres adolescentes.

-le recuerdo señor Kaunochi que ya que comienza hoy en esta clase no debe participar si no se siente preparado- dijo sonando condescendiente ante el chico nuevo.

_-pobre idiota-_ pensó Shikamaru con aire superior –no se preocupe, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- termino dedicándole una sonrisa. _–pobre idiota-_

Toda la clase se desarrollo normal, el profesor preguntaba y los chicos respondían, a veces les tomaba hasta tres intentos hacerlo bien, Shikamaru se limito a responder unas preguntas, por mero aburrimiento, y después de dos largas horas en el mismo estado, decidió darle un giro al decepcionante ambiente.

-por esa razón opino que un gobierno capitalista es la mejor opción para…-

-¿llevar a un país a la destrucción?- interrumpió Shikamaru a Kanji Yagami con la intención de ser grosero.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- dijo el chico intentando en vano sonar casual.

-nada…….- dijo con expresión aburrida desde su asiento –solo que…..si es difícil que un presidente…o señor feudal dirija una nación solo, peleándose con los que están por debajo de él, ¿te imaginas tener que tomar importantes decisiones para todos cunado hay 5 o 6 intereses poderosos que se ven afectados? Ja.- termino sarcásticamente.

-¿y según tu es mejor dejar que un solo déspota lo controle todo?, solo un grupo de idiotas apoyaría algo tan estupido- termino el hijo del señor feudal, levantándose de su asiento.

-mejor que uno solo lo controle todo, a que un grupo se lo reparta como buitres, igual que ustedes- se levanto Shikamaru orgulloso de la reacción que había formado.

No tardo ni un segundo que otro se levantara e insultara a Shikamaru provocando que otro del lado del shinobi comenzara a insultar también, en cuestión de minutos el aula era un completo caos, el salón se inundo gritos e improperios, los libros y los insultos personales se abatían como proyectiles de un lado a otro, Shikamaru veía todo muy divertido, cuando vio que el hijo del señor feudal también lo disfrutaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡YA BAAAAASTA!!!!!- anuncio el profesor casi desgarrándose la garganta en el intento.

Todo el salón se detuvo al acto cuando la figura del profesor se balanceo en medio del salón, era alto, pero no estaba en forma, tenia cogote pronunciado, la barriga del hombre casado, una prominente calva que solo dejaba una hilera de pelo sobre las orejas y la nuca.

-todos organicen ya el aula- dijo dominando su tono de voz

-EXEPTO…- dijo perdiendo la calma una vez mas - el señor Kaunochi y el señor Yagami…..que se van a la dirección AHORA MISMO.- gritando una vez mas mientras veía a los dos nombrados salir por la puerta.

Shikamaru salio siguiendo al hijo del señor feudal en parte porque era su trabajo y porque no sabia donde estaba la oficina del director. Después de unos minutos de caminata por el imponente edificio que era la sección del bachillerato de la escuela, decidió ser "casual" y entablar una conversación.

-oye…-dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos otra vez -¿tu eres el hijo del señor feudal …Suyino Yagami?- debía comenzar por ahí, se supone que era nuevo en el pueblo.

-si...- dijo sin volver el rostro

-y….. ¿no se supone que estas en el hospital o algo así?- pregunto para ver el nivel de información que poseía el chico acerca del caso.

-no soy yo…ese es mi hermano mayor- escupió las ultimas palabras con poco menos que desprecio.

-¿y ….que le paso?

-ese idiota lo embos……lo asaltaron- dijo girando a ver la expresión de Shikamaru con un poco de temor.

_-así que el chico se sabe todo el lío-_ pensó el estratega en silencio –eso lo explica- dijo Shikamaru esperando por la expresión del joven.

-¿explica que?- pregunto ahora colocándose al lado derecho de Shikamaru

-que te pongas del lado del capitalismo- dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto viendo la cara del shinobi a su lado.

-eres el segundo- dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio –tu hermano es quien hereda el trono- dijo mirando directo a los ojos del muchacho –no tu, el se queda con todo el poder, no tu- dijo en tono desafiante –y parece que tu hermano no es exactamente tu "persona favorita"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire con sus manos.

El chico rió por lo bajo pero en sus ojos se visualizaba el odio puro –¿eres psíquico o que?- pregunto en forma de broma.

-no…-dijo colocando de nuevo sus manos en los bolsillos- solo _escucho_ muy atentamente- dijo haciendo énfasis al verbo de la oración.

-solo digo que ese idiota arruinaría al país si se vuelve señor feudal, eso es todo lo que pienso: el no hará un buen trabajo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-y tu si lo harías bien- el controlador de sombras no preguntaba.

El hijo del señor feudal solo lo vio a los ojos con una expresión divertida en el rostro, como si hubiera dicho una verdad muy graciosa. Al final del recorrido, el chico había guiado a Shikamaru uno de los patios, con bancos uno frente a otro bajo la sombra de un gran almendro.

-esto no se parece a una oficina de director- dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente cuando vio a su protegido sentarse en un de los bancos. El lo imito y se acomodo en otro frente a este.

-tu no pareces ser de los que le hace caso al profesor, ¿o si?- pregunto mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos,

Shikamaru había encontrado el lugar perfecto para tomar una siesta, pero tenia que cuidar al chico ese, así que solo se recostó y cerro los ojos, hasta que un chasquido familiar lo hizo fijar la vista de nuevo en su objetivo.

-valla…-dijo sorprendido -¿Kanji Yagami fuma? No parece buena publicidad para el señor feudal- dijo viendo al muchacho con un cigarrillo en la boca y un encendedor con pocos planes de colaborar.

-si…-dijo con el cigarrillo en la boca –pero este va a ser nuestro pequeño secreto ¿no?- dijo sacudiendo el encendedor

-claro- dijo el shinobi sacando su propio encendedor y ofreciéndoselo al vástago Yagami. El chico miro el acto del moreno acostado delante de el y rió por la ironía de la situación. Después el shinobi encendió su propio cigarrillo y se acostó.

**************************************************************************************************************************

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!… hace demasiado calor- se quejaba el shinobi rubio al ponerse su nuevo uniforme.

-es un kimono, ¿Cómo te puede dar calor un kimono?- repuso el señor feudal hablando en voz baja.

-¿como puede uno sobrevivir con esto puesto y con este calor?- repuso el rubio señalando desdeñosamente la túnica verde que llevaba puesta.

-¿podrías hacer silencio, estoy a punto de ir a una reunión importante con el senado…gracias- dijo al ver que el rubio accedía a cerrar la boca.

Después de un par de escaleras, unas cuantas puertas y muchas oficinas atestadas de gente, por fin llegaron al salón de las conferencias en el edificio del gobierno. El señor feudal dudo al abrir la puerta, así que el Uzumaki se adelanto y la abrió para el.

Al entrar se encontró con una habitación que no tenia nada que envidiarle al espacio de una cancha de basketball, solo que de manera circular, a modo de anfiteatro, el líder del país se sentó en el peldaño mas bajote frente a todos los demás. El Uzumaki se sentó al lado del señor feudal, ya que vio que todos los "asistentes" hacían lo mismo.

Después de unas interminables horas que parecieron días, de discutir temas que, según Naruto, no tenían tanta importancia como: los impuestos, la seguridad social, la corrupción del país, el problema de los niños analfabetos, las bajas en las exportaciones, entre otras _trivialidades_, el shinobi perdió la conciencia. Cuando despertó el ninja, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba diferente: el era el único que quedaba en ese gran salón.

-¿HOLA?- grito el ojiazules recibiendo por respuesta solo el eco de sus propias palabras.

-¿A DONDE SE FUERON TODOS?- volvió a preguntar al aire, el eco otra vez.

-¿HOOOOOLAAA?-grito aún más fuerte el shinobi, recibiendo más eco de respuesta.

El rubio decidió salir de aquel lugar que lucia espantosamente vació, solo para darse otra sorpresa: las antes abarrotadas oficinas estaban desérticas, ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido del viento entrando por la ventana, ni los pasos, ni siquiera in lápiz balanceándose antes de caer.

Naruto pensó en salir del edificio, pero recordó en su misión de proteger al señor feudal, y depuse de una lucha dentro de su cabeza entre la razón y el deber, decidió buscar alguna señal de vida, o una razón justificable para salir corriendo de miedo.

Después de vueltas y más vueltas, de subir y bajar escaleras, y de inspeccionar cada uno de los cuatro pisos y todas las oficinas de cada piso, intento darse por vencido, se dejo caer sobre el suelo, para pensar como le explicaría a la Godaime que el senado de todo un país desapareció frente a su nariz sin que el ni siquiera lo notara. Pero en ese momento vio una puerta, una que el aun no había entrado, muy sospechosa, porque había revisado, cada centímetro de pared de cada piso en la casi media hora que estuvo ahí, pero como el ya conocía su capacidad de prestar atención, entro. La puerta era la única condecoraciones talladas, las demás eran de madera liza, antes de girar la perilla, respiro profundo, trago saliva y abrió la puerta con mucha cautela, cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta, se quedo contemplando la inmensidad del salón de gala: todo el piso cubierto con una alfombra de colores rojos y dorados, con diseños bastante elaborados para ser una alfombra tan grande, básicamente tenia el tamaño de una cancha de basketball también, por todas la paredes se podían apreciar candelabros de velas, hechos de oro, cada uno separado a dos metros del otro haciendo un cinturón a un metro y medio del suelo y en el techo tenia dos grandes candelabros eléctricos, cada uno hecho de oro y lo que parecían ser diamantes incrustados, debían tener al menos 16 bombillas cada uno, el cuarto completo estaba pintado de blanco y algunos diseños, pintados en rojo vino, salían del fondo de la habitación, era la única pared con tarima, hecha de madera, no muy separada del suelo, con grandes cortinas estilo medievales, de color rojo vino y encajes dorados hacían de la pequeña tarima un teatro.

Naruto maravillado decide entrar al ver el esplendor de la gran habitación, y sin darse cuenta, lentamente recorrió todo el salón, hasta situarse al frente del pequeño teatro, y se quedo ahí parado, solo observando. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, observando, apreciando, maravillándose, con la simetría en que todo estaba conectado, la forma en que cada detalle hacia que le otro se viera perfecto, toda la armonía que reinaba en ese lugar.

Después de varios minutos, la paz desapareció por un agitado sonido del viento, muy sospechoso, ya que en esa habitación no hay ventanas, inmediatamente después escucho un susurro, que en el silencio que reinaba, se escucho como un grito

-_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_ (elemento fuego, jutsu bola de fuego)-

Naruto solo tuvo tiempote girarse para ver una enorme llamarada acercarse amenazadora mente rápido por su espalda. Dándole tan solo una fracción de segundo para reaccionar, tiempo que el ninja supo utilizar dando un gran salto a la derecha quitándose del trayecto del fuego, que impacto justo en la tarima de madera, dejándole un gran agujero en medio, cuando el ojiazules se incorporo se encontró con 7 ninjas de túnicas negras, igual que los de la primera madrugada en el País de la Garra, ni tonto ni perezoso, el joven ninja de Konoha procedió con su propio jutsu

_-Kage Bushin no jutsu_( jutsu multi clones de sombra)_- _dijo y una cortina de humo que cubrió casi a toda la tarima junto con las cortinas apareció sobre el rubio, de donde salieron 15 copias del muchacho, que rápidamente arremetieron en contra de los que vestían las túnicas. Aunque el rubio les superaba en numero, la pelea estuvo muy reñida ya que sus rivales poseían el poder del fuego, pero aun así después de varios golpes, patadas y quemaduras el shinobi logro vencer a sus oponentes. Cuando se disponía a salir del ahora destruido lugar escucho otro sonido detrás de él a un metro de la puerta, era el sonido del viento quemándose, otra bola de fuego, el ninja la eludió girando en el suelo a la izquierda, cuando se giro para ver a sus atacantes, ya no eran 7, eran al menos 27 de ellos. El ojiazules volvió a usar su jutsu, solo que ahora habían 40 copias, y la batalla empezó de nuevo, más bolas de fuego, más golpes, más patadas, más destrucción de propiedad publica y ahora un par de rasengan terminaron por convertir el lugar en escombros, pero esta vez, los que ocultaban su identidad ganaron, y acorralaron al shinobi rubio. Cuando estuvieron a punto de calcinarlo, una gran esfera de chakra lo rodeo, ya que este estaba tan débil, no reconoció a su salvador hasta que dejo de dar vueltas, que para su sorpresa (o tal vez no) descubrió que era su salvadora, de cabellos largos y oscuros, y su abrigo crema con el sello de su familia. Luego vio unas kunais clavarse en el piso, entre los enemigos que habían ampliado su numero, ahora eran 36, pero las explosiones que detonaron los kunais, redujo su numero considerablemente, a un 20, fácil de lidiar.

Los golpes y la destrucción del local continuaron, y el aumento de las tropas enemigas también, que ahora se contaban en 30 una vez más, entre el calor del enfrentamiento, escucho un sonido desgarrador, un grito de auxilio, o mas bien de tragedia, era Hinata, que veía como entre 3 enemigos apuñalaban a Shikamaru. Naruto al oír el lamento de su compañera siguió su mirada para encontrarse con la aterradora escena. Mientras el Uzumaki veía como su compañero caía al piso, casi sin señales de vida ya, y observaba los intentos de Hinata por sobrevivir, sintió la furia arder en su interior, de repente el aire era demasiado caliente para respirarlo, el simple ejercicio de inhalar le quemaba los pulmones, no por la temperatura, sino por la rabia que ardía dentro del Rubio así como el magma arde en el núcleo de la tierra, perdió todos los sentidos, incluyendo el razonamiento, cayo al suelo con las manos, bien hubiera caído sobre vidrio roto y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Entonces comenzó: sus ojos se tornaron los de un animal salvaje, de un color rojo profundo, que parecían exigir sangre, su boca mostró una sonrisa torva y diabólica, típica amenaza de muerte eminente para quien quiera a quien estuviera dirigida, sus facciones se tensaron a tal punto que parecían talladas en piedra, su piel se torno color naranja, como el de una herida cuando comienza a curar, por la sangre hirviendo que corría por su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraban al concreto como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla, sus dedos desarrollaron garras lo suficientemente largas y fuertes como para desgarrar lo primero que tocaran, todo su cuerpo se había transformado en un arma lista para matar lo que se colocara en su camino, luego un vapor de color rojo carmesí comenzó a subir sobre su piel, envolviéndolo por completo, creando un aura a su alrededor, dándole las terminaciones finales a la bestia: orejas aparecieron sobre su cabeza, el aura que dibujaba su rostro no lo hizo tan fielmente como lo hacen las auras normales, la espuma roja hizo de la forma de su rostro un depredador enfadado a su propio estilo, exagerando incluso la expresión del mismo Naruto. La espuma rojo logro imitar a la perfección tres colas de zorro, no pudo sacar la cuarta, pues la voluntad del shinobi rubio apareció justo a tiempo para detenerse en ese punto.

Luego de eso la conciencia del joven shinobi rubio quedo ubicada en segundo plano: ahora el lo veía todo, pero no podía hacer nada para controlarse, como si lo viera desde fuera de su cuerpo. En su nuevo estado de espectador, Naruto pudo ver como su cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre las personas con los trajes negros, algunos los tomaba por varias extremidades y los desmembraba, a otros los atravesaba con los brazos y los mas suertudos morían cuando eran golpeados con su enorme fuerza y estampados en las paredes. Ahora el destruido salón si parecía un campo de batalla con cuerpos sin vida por todos lados. Ahora eran los forasteros los que intentaban huir, pero la bestia pudo acorralar a uno de ellos.

-¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!- grito la pobre victima de túnica negra, pero el cuerpo del Uzumaki las ignoraba por completo, aunque su conciencia humana hacia todo lo posible por detener aquella matanza sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y antes de que el cuerpo endemoniado pudiera dar el golpe de gracia sobre el bandido, tanto el cuerpo como la conciencia sintieron un tremendo golpe en un costado que los hizo volar dos metros dándole tiempo al maleante para que se valla, pero el golpe no era normal, era más certero y doloroso, era un _junken._

-ya basta Naruto- dijo Hinata con la voz ahogada del dolor, intentando detener a su compañero que había perdido la razón. Solo recibió un gruñido furioso como respuesta.

_-OOOHHH NO…..ni siquiera lo pienses-_ pensó el Naruto cuerdo dentro de su cabeza cuando vio la imagen que el demonio dentro de él había predicho.

_-pero si no hay nadie __más aquí-_ respondió la voz maligna en su cabeza –_eres solo tu….dejando salir tus verdaderos deseos-_ dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la Hyuga frente a ella.

_-POR FAVOR- _suplicaba el rubio _–te daré lo que quieras, tu libertad, el control de mi cuerpo, todo lo que quieras….pero por favor no, a ella no…_

_-__no quiero nada de ti niño-_ respondió rápidamente la vos maligna.

_-¡¡¡DETENTE!!!-_ grito aterrado Naruto cuando sintió su cuerpo saltando sobre la chica. Se veía tan indefensa, pero aun así su postura era para defenderse, él no dejaría que eso pasara, el no lastimaría a Hinata, no sin antes luchar.

El cuerpo de Naruto cayo abatiéndose en el piso luego de su salto, la lucha entre la conciencia de Naruto y el Zorro dentro de él era devastadora, le provocaba convulsiones, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. El cuerpo debatido por las fuerzas mentales solo pudo apoyarse sobre sus manos, para intentar combatir el dolor que eso le provocaba.

-Naruto….- dijo Hinata preocupada por las convulsiones que sacudían el cuerpo del ahora ojos rojos -¿estas bien?- pregunto acercándose más a la bestia que temblaba frente a ella.

_-Hinata…aléjate-_ pensó el Uzumaki en un fallido intento de advertirle del peligro a la chica de cabello oscuro.

_-no puede escucharte…ahora déjame terminar __el trabajo- _dijo el demonio en un gruñido.

La pelea mental se extendió lo suficiente para que el cuerpo lanzara unos alaridos de dolor. Pero el demonio fue más inteligente, en medio de la pelea entre su mente y la del Uzumaki el demonio saco lo único que haría retroceder al rubio, lo que efectivamente lo hizo contraerse con remordimiento: la imagen de Hinata de hace un par de días, los ojos llenos de frustración y dolor, causados por el joven rubio. Esa imagen distrajo al ojiazules lo suficiente para que el demonio tomara el control total sobre su cuerpo y Naruto volviera a ser un espectador. La bestia de ojos rojos miro a la heredera del clan Hyuga de nuevo y en un solo movimiento le atravesó el abdomen con la mano derecha.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- grito el ninja de Konoha levantando la cabeza de su asiento para percatarse de dos pequeños detalles: 1. no estaba solo en el salón de las conferencias, y 2. habían al menos 100 pares de ojos mirándolo solo a él, debatidos entre la intriga, el espanto y la indiferencia.

En los ojos del señor feudal se podía apreciar el miedo y la curiosidad juntos en una expresión de extrañes que se expandía en todo el rostro_.-todo era un sueño- _pensó aliviado el ojiazules al ver que todos los senadores estaban ahí, él no había sufrido daños. Estuvo a punto de gritar que todo era un sueño a todo pulmón, pero dos razones a su alrededor se lo impidieron: seguro ya creían que el estaba loco y gritar no ayudaría y comenzó a gritar antes que él.

-USTEDES SON TODOS UNOS IDIOTAS-dijo el hombre que se le adelanto a Naruto –ESA ES LA UNICA MANERA DE ASEGURAR EL TRIUNFO DE ESTE PAÍS Y LA RECHAZAN- dijo el hombre. Tenia una estatura considerable, el pelo totalmente blanco, usaba un kimono de color rojo vino con bordados en negro, parecía que estaba en buena forma física a pesar de su edad, que se adivinaba por la población de arrugas en su rostro y manos. Tenia ojos grandes de color verde, la cara tenia la expresión de un hombre

-pero Fugaku-san entienda por favor…- intentaba el señor feudal razonar con el hombre que claramente había perdido los estribos –la guerra nunca ha solucionado nada, si NOSOTROS la iniciamos solo nos traerá dificultades y tenemos mayores problemas que lo que el País del Colmillo pueda hacer.

-Además el dinero que invertiríamos en armamento seria una suma demasiado cuantiosa, y las deudas que el país ya tiene son suficientes- esta vez fue una mujer la que reprendió al tipo de la idea de iniciar la guerra.

-¿PERO COMO PUEDEN SER TAN CIEGOS?- continuo Fugaku ignorando todos los comentarios en contra –SI YO FUERA EL SEÑOR FEUDAL EL ATAQUE YA SE HUBIERA DECLARADO, UNA VEZ QUE GANEMOS EL CONTROL SOBRE EL COLMILLO USARIAMOS SUS RECURSOS Y ENTONCES…

-¿A CASO PERDIO LA RAZÓN?- dijo otro en una esquina -¿esta hablando usted de invasión? Eso es absurdo, primero, el colmillo no ha hecho nada para que los ataquemos, y segundo una invasión a un país libre es una barbaridad atroz ¿en que demonios estas pensando?

-PERO ES QUE NO…- intento defenderse pero lo interrumpieron de nuevo.

-las votaciones están hechas Fugaku-sama- dijo una señora poniéndose de pie – y según los resultados el 88% de este senado esta de acuerdo con reinvertir las ganancias del estado en el sector agrícola y la educación……..esa es la democracia- termino petulante la señora mirando directamente a Fugaku-san

-bien…- dijo el aludido no gritando por primera vez, acercándose al asiento del señor feudal –ya que no me dejan otra alternativa, formalmente le hago la entrega de mi renuncia- dicho esto algunos cuchicheos y exclamaciones sorprendidas se oyeron en la sala.

-no es necesario llegar a estos extremos Fugaku-san- dijo el regidor del país con una pizca de suplica al ver la hoja de renuncia del funcionario.

-no me han dejado otra alternativa- dijo el aludido dirigiéndose a la salida, pero antes de salir dijo –pero créame, lo primero que el colmillo hará es deshacerse de usted, Suyino-san- dijo apuntándole con el dedo –y cuando ustedes- ahora señalo al unos peldaños del anfiteatro –no puedan con el caos, la guerra habrá comenzado, y se arrepentirán de este día- finalizo dejando al salón y a todos los presentes perplejos con su reacción, incluyendo a Naruto Uzumaki.

**************************************************************************************************************************

El comedor de la casa era bastante diferente bajo la luz de la luna y los bombillos, parecía la cede de una reunión para un complot, en especial con las personas presentes en dicha reunión: esta vez solo estaban dos de los shinobis de Konoha y el señor feudal del País de la Garra. Ahora que su día había terminado todos podían volver a ser ellos de verdad.

-¿entonces...como estuvo el día?- comenzó el señor feudal al ver a los shinobis entrar por la puerta

-no tuvimos complicaciones, si a eso se refiere- dijo Shikamaru tomando asiento rápidamente, seguido de sus compañeros.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia- dijo el señor feudal exhalando de forma exagerada –gracias- termino.

-no tiene que agradecernos, ese es nuestro trabajo- dijo Shikamaru de manera cortes

-Claro, claro, los llame aquí por una razón diferente, lo hice para decirles sus nuevas direcciones, les conseguí tres habitaciones para que se hospeden en el Hotel Xang Yu, esta al este de aquí, Naruto ya se encuentra en el, esta en la calle tercera, es un edificio grande, no deberían perderse, pero por si acaso enviare a Janekido, para que puedan llegar.

-eso no es necesario, podemos llegar sin problemas, es muy tarde para despertar a otras personas- se adelanto Hinata.

-Bueno…en ese caso-respondió el señor Yagami tomando una hoja y un lapicero –esta es la dirección, es un gran edificio de color azul…aquí tiene- le ofreció la hoja a la kunoichi.

-Muchas gracias –respondió ella con una reverencia.

-pero me temo que tendrán que partir de inmediato, no quisiera arriesgarme a que los demás sirvientes se tomen el tiempo de identificarlos…

-claro, entendemos- dijo Shikamaru haciendo un gesto a sus compañeros para marcharse. Cuando el grupo de ninjas estaban en la puerta el señor feudal los llamo de nuevo, parecía más preocupado que hace un par de minutos.

-¿tengo una pregunta más?- dijo tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el Nara.

-pues, con respecto a lo de la investigación….sobre los ataques… ¿ya tienen idea de quien pueda ser el culpable?- dijo con el tono de voz muy irregular.

-Bueno le interesara saber que su… -comenzó Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por Shikamaru.

-Aun no tenemos nada concreto, pero en cuanto aparezca le haremos saber- termino mirando a Hinata, para hacerla entender que no debía decir nada más. Salieron del salón viendo la angustia tomando el poder sobre las facciones del regidor del país de la Garra, solo cuando estuvieron fuera de la mansión, Hinata decidió hacer la pregunta.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no había avance en la investigación?, creo que tengo una sospechosa, no debiste decir eso- dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino iluminado por la electricidad de la calle, hasta que noto que el controlador de sombras se había detenido. Cuando se giro para encontrar a su compañero este comenzó a hablar.

-¿tu también tienes un sospechoso?- dijo con una expresión curiosa.

-si, una señora del consejo de nobles, creo que ella odia a la señora Yagami, y según me entere tiene antecedentes delictivos ¿Qué tienes tu?- dijo cuando su compañero comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-talvez no me creas, pero sospecho del otro hijo del señor feudal- termino expectante de la reacción de la Heredera del Souke a su lado, que fue una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto, justo lo que el esperaba.

-¿estas loco? Eso no puede ser posible, ¿por que el hijo del señor feudal atacaría a su propia familia? No tiene sentido- dijo buscando alguna conexión en los hechos y la declaración de su compañero.

-odio- dijo como si fuera algo obvio –el chico odia a su hermano, porque su hermano es el heredero al cargo de Señor Feudal, pero el también quiere el cargo –Dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-ooohhh….por eso no podías decirle al señor feudal- dijo imaginándose como tomaría el aludido la noticia.

-sip, eso era- dijo dando la ultima vuelta antes de encontrarse con el gran edificio del hotel Xang Yu.

-¿ese es el hotel?- pregunto Hinata al ver el gran edificio frente a ellos.

-si, solo eso explica el porque Naruto esta en la puerta- dijo al percatarse del rubio parado en la puerta viendo a todos lados, menos a donde estaban los shinobis.

Hinata sintió como una porción decía que ella debía odiarlo, que él no se merecía el aprecio que ella sentía por él, y que si no lo hacia ella terminaría sufriendo, la otra parte de ella decía que debía intentar solucionar las cosas, después de todo seguía siendo su amigo, y si algo le pasa a su amiga, ella debería ayudarlo, y como todo su ser deseaba estar cerca del ojiazules, decidió escuchar la parte que conllevaba acercarse a él. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para que el rubio pudiera distinguirlos los saludo con ambas manos en el aire señalándole que lo siguieran, un segundo después desapareció entra las puertas del hotel.

Cuando entraron el la recepción, se dieron cuenta que el hotel debía ser bastante caro, de 4 estrellas al parecer, todo parecía muy bien arreglado y cuidado. El joven rubio venia acercándose otra vez corriendo en su dirección.

-si que se tardaron- dijo en forma casual como una sonrisa, que se volvió una mueca cuando su mirada encontró la de Hinata, que alejo sus ojos, cuando lo profundidad azul del rubio la dejara deslumbrada.

-si, el señor feudal nos llamo para decirnos donde nos hospedaríamos- dijo el controlador de sombras girando la vista por todo el recibidor –no esta mal.

-esperen a ver las habitaciones- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa –aquí están sus llaves, como fue una reservación apresurada, hay uno que no esta en el mismo piso, hay dos en el quinto y uno en el sexto…

-yo quiero el del sexto piso- dijo el Nara arrebatando las llaves de las manos del Uzumaki, cuando encontró la llave que quería deposito las otras en las manos del rubio otra vez -654 –dijo el líder de la misión con una sonrisa en los labios, sus compañeros lo veían como si estuviera loco –me gusta los apartamentos en pisos altos ¿esta bien? Siempre quise vivir en uno, pero en Konoha solo están hasta el cuarto piso- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Sus compañeros dieron ese capitulo por cerrado y decidieron subir al ascensor. El ambiente era mas que incomodo: Shikamaru recostado en la pared frente de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, Hinata en el lado izquierdo mirando el piso y de ves en cuando los pies del Uzumaki, y Naruto solo miraba la puerta, debatiéndose entre hablar y no hablar.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso los dos shinobis más cerca de la puerta salieron dejando al solitario descendiente Nara solo en hasta el próximo piso.

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y los ninjas de Konoha debían seguir su camino por el largo y espacioso pasillo del quinto piso, este trayecto se realizo en silencio hasta la habitación 513.

-bueno…esta es mi habitación- dijo Hinata jugando con la llave de su cuarto.

-claro…-dijo el rubio evitando su mirada.

-….hasta mañana…Naruto- dijo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¡Hinata!- dijo el ojiazules, paralizando a la aludida en el acto y a su sistema circulatorio.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-dijo al ver que su compañero no abría los ojos –¿estas bien?

-si ehh…-dijo sin abrir los ojos, luego tomo un gran respiro y exhalo –lo lamento mucho-dijo apretando más los ojos.

-¿Qué…-comenzó Hinata.

-Lamento mucho la forma en que me he comportado desde hace unos días- dijo sin abrir los ojos -no estuvo bien, y se que probablemente esto suene absurdo, pero tengo una explicación para haberlo hecho, pero no te la puedo decir, y solo quería que tu me perdonaras, por como te trate…- aun no abría los ojos.

-¿Qué…te perdone?- dijo la kunoichi aun desconcertada.

-¿me puedes perdonar Hinata?- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, como si esperara una reprimenda.

_-por favor, por favor di que si-_ imploraba el subconsciente de Naruto que aun no abría los ojos. Después de un largo silencio escucho a la chica a su lado respirar y luego hablo.

-te perdono- dijo la Heredera Hyuga

-¿en serio?- pregunto el ojiazules perplejo.

La chica solamente asintió, el rubio a su lado dio un grito de felicidad y un salto y corrió a los brazos de la kunoichi, la abrazo por debajo de sus brazos dejando los de ella en el aire –Gracias Hinata- dijo el rubio que experimentaba la mayor felicidad de hace varios días, o quizás años. Hinata, que ya no sabia donde estaba, o la fecha, o algo que no tuviera que ver con ese instante, llevado por el impulso del momento abrazo al ojiazules por el cuello y los omoplatos sin importar lo que pudiera pasar ya.

-para eso están los amigos- dijo en un susurro, que causo una sorprendente punzada de dolor en el pecho de Naruto, ya que ella solo lo veía como su amigo, pero ya nada importaba, ella estaba en sus brazos ahora. Después de un largo tiempo se separaron, o eso se pudo decir, ya que Naruto siguió sosteniendo a Hinata por la parte baja de la espalda y ella seguía con sus manos en los omoplatos del chico. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese pensamiento, los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella, en un verdadero beso, no un simple roce, un beso largo y apasionado.

_-ohh no, no ni se te ocurra-_ se reprendió el shinobi _–un paso a la vez, no lo arruines idiota-_ pensó otra vez el rubio y suavemente, y en contra de su voluntad dejo caer sus manos hasta que quedaron a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hinata al percatarse de que el ojiazules se alejaba, y ella seguía amarrada a él con sus manos, las quito rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa, que fue correspondida con otra del Uzumaki.

-Hasta mañana Hinata –dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

-adiós Naruto- dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, una vez dentro, cerro la puerta y dejo que sus piernas colapsaron con el apoyo de la misma puerta, cayo sentada en el piso llena de dicha y felicidad, aunque no sabia la razón exacta, pero si sabia algo: eso era una señal de que sus sentimientos iban en buen camino.

**Por favor no me odien, si no tengo excusas para tardar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ****si ser vago en un crimen, pues me declaro culpable, pero eso no es todo el problema, como les dije hace un par de capitulos ya soy un universitario, y entre exámenes y más exámenes no he tenido tiempo, REPITO: lo lamento mucho, espero que me perdonen por casi dos meses, pero aki estoy otra vez, no voy a abandonar el fic, solo que me voy a tardar un poquito, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima (que va a ser mas temprano xD).**


	6. La visita

**La visita**

Al abrir los ojos un salto de intuición golpeo su cráneo: todo parecía Nuevo, reluciente como si todo lo que estuviera en ese cuarto emanara su propia luz de esperanza y felicidad, como si cada inútil objeto fuera el sol de su propia galaxia, a pesar de que el reloj marcara las 6:00 a.m. El rubio salto de la cama a toda velocidad, pero sintió como su mundo feliz se mareaba, porque se había incorporado demasiado rápido. Una vez que regresaron sus sentidos rápidamente se metió al baño, cepillo sus dientes y se dio una ducha excepcionalmente larga, ya que había calentador de agua en el hotel.

Al salir del baño aun mojado por el agua tibia, que estaba a unos pasos frente a la habitación, en un pasillo que miraba a la puerta principal y única salida, pudo visualizar un cuadrado de poco tamaño frente a la puerta, haciendo contraste con la alfombra color gris oscuro: un pedazo de papel. Se acerco a la puerta aun cuando el agua seguía bajando desde su cabeza hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta pasando por sobre el papel y asomo la cabeza para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie. Cerro la puerta y con un rápido sello hizo aparecer a un clon, que apareció seco, pero con la misma toalla blanca que el shinobi tenia alrededor de la cintura.

-cuando te diga tomas el papel y lo abres ¿OK?- instruía el Uzumaki al clon, la copia asintió en silencio y el rubio comino hasta el fondo del pasillo y se metió en el cuarto de baño otra vez. Ya sabia los diferentes tipos de activaciones del papel bomba y no iba a descuidarse.

-AHORA- grito Naruto como orden, después de unos segundos de espera el clon rompió el silencio con otro alarido.

-TODO ESTA BIEN- grito al tiempo en que Naruto salía del baño. El clon se acerco a él para encontrarse a medio camino y le entrego el papel al creador del ninjutsu, desapareciendo en una nube cuando el papel estaba en la otra mano. Naruto solo tuvo que girarlo, ya que el clon lo había desdoblado para examinarlo, y pudo ver el simple mensaje que este contenía:

_**Diríjanse al salón**__** verde del hotel, en el primer piso a las 6:45 a.m., ahí los esperaré, por favor no tarden**_

_**Att: Janekido**_

Al ver de que se trataba el asunto en realidad hizo una bola con el mensaje y lo arrojo a la cocina, luego volvió hacia el cuarto para vestirse, pero antes decidió llamar al servicio de cuarto para pedir el desayuno.

-¿servicio a la habitación? Quiero que manden un tazón de ramen a la 518-

-claro señor, enseguida- dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-si…pero en serio que sea enseguida me muero de hambre- dijo en tono de amenaza el rubio sobre su cama.-

-si señor, ya están procesando su orden-

-OK- dijo el shinobi cerrando el teléfono y comenzó a vestirse, busco entre su maleta su ropa interior, su playera de color negro y su traje de color naranja con franjas negras y los puso sobre la cama, con la toalla seco su cabellera que aun destilaba agua. Cuando casi estaba listo busco debajo de la cama las botas azules, pero en medio de esa labor tocaron a su puerta

-servicio a la habitación- grito un hombre desde afuera.

De un salto el rubio se incorporo y en otros dos ya estaba frente a la puerta. Miro por el ojo de vidrio que estaba justo frente a su cara en medio de la puerta y vio a un hombre vestido con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y una sola bandeja sobre el carrito de carga. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y el chico, que parecía solo unos años más viejo que el ojiazules le entrego un tazón sobre un plato. Naruto la tomo con la mano derecha.

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y el mesero hizo una reverencia en respuesta, cuando comenzó a alejarse, Naruto cerro la puerta con la mano izquierda y deposito su cuenco sobre la mesa que había en la pequeña cocina. En cuestión de minutos el plato quedo vacío y tan blanco como si estuviera recién lavado, después de otro minuto Naruto espero a que el proceso de digestión comenzara, luego se fijo que las botas que había buscado en su habitación estaban sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Aunque no recordó como llegaron hasta allá se limito a buscarlas y ponérselas de inmediato para comenzar con otro día de misión.

Al salir de su cuarto le dio una rápida mirada al reloj de la pared que marcaba las 6:33 a.m. aun estaba a tiempo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho el sonido de otra puerta a la distancia cerrándose, del otro lado del pasillo, cuando voltio a ver su corazón dio un salto intentando alojarse en la garganta, pues hasta esta estaba palpitando, ella estaba ahí, hermosa y exultante, con su larga cabellera oscura cayendo por su espalda y el rostro como agua de un manantial, todo brillaba en ella, como en esta mañana, aunque probablemente todo brillaba por causa de ella, con su mano izquierda acomodo los largos mechones detrás de su oreja. Tenia la mirada baja, sus labios se movían rápido, como si tratara de memorizar rápido algo pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, esos pequeños hechizos que arrebataban la cordura de Naruto, el delirio prohibido que no tocaría jamás, solo en sus sueños. Su puerta entonces se deslizo con aspereza hasta su sitio habitual haciendo un ruido sordo que retumbo todo el pasillo.

Esto saco de sus pensamientos a Naruto, pero también lo hizo con Hinata que rápidamente miro lo que causo el estruendo, encontrando a Naruto en el lugar, la Hyuga bajo la mirada al piso unos segundos, en los que Naruto dejo de existir, hasta que ella levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa, no muy amplia, lo suficiente para devolverle la vida al rubio.

Con un gesto Naruto le devolvió el saludo y comenzó a caminar, mientras un sin fin de extrañas dudas y preguntas en las que jamás había pensado se clavaron en su cabeza como flechas en una diana. Cada pregunta más absurda que la anterior, pero cada una tenia una importancia tan grande como la trivialidad a la que se refería.

-hola Hinata, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto disimulando su inquietud.

-bien… ¿que tal tu?-dijo ella con su voz un poco más calmada.

-bien, gracias- y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron todo el pasillo, sin mirarse directamente, solo espiándose por el rabillo del ojo cuando el otro no miraba. Hasta llegar a la "intersección del camino": para llegar al primer piso solo había dos maneras el ascensor, o las escaleras. Era demasiado temprano y bajar cinco pisos de escaleras excepcionalmente largas no era apetecible a las 6:30 de la mañana, pero la exagerada intimidad que ofrecía un ascensor era demasiada para ser soportada. Naruto presiono el botón del ascensor cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, a esa hora era imposible que otra persona estuviera levantada, es decir que iban a seguir solos el resto del camino envueltos en una intimidad sofocante, así que mientras más rápido llegaran a su destino seria mejor.

Cuando Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata se percato que esta lo miraba también y sus miradas se encontraron en el acto. Los ojos de él solo expresaban ansiedad, pero los de ellas se mezclaban demasiados sentimientos juntos como para que se diferencien. El contacto visual solo duro hasta que el timbre que anunciaba la llamada del ascensor sonó.

Al mismo tiempo se fijaron en la puerta que se abría, y el alivio se hizo presente al ver como la figura de Shikamaru quedaba al descubierto en el fondo del ascensor.

-ya están despiertos-exclamo con fingida sorpresa al ver a sus compañeros entrar en el ascensor. -¿todos recibieron la nota?- preguntó sacando un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo.

-si-

-si-

-bien- dijo el dominador de sombras, y no volvieron a mediar palabra hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el primer piso. De ahí se dirigieron a la recepción, en donde preguntaron por el salón verde. Les dijeron que ese era un edificio a parte del hotel y que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del mismo. Con paso apresurado, los shinobis llegaron al sitio en cuestión. La puerta estaba abierta y, como una especie de formalidad, Hinata reviso todo el lugar y sus alrededores para asegurarse.

-solo Janekido esta ahí dentro- anuncio Hinata una vez acabada su inspección. Así que procedieron a entrar. La primera impresión del sitio es que era bastante grande y todo pintado en diferentes tonos de verde, como era de suponer. Pegadas a las paredes habían montones de sillas y mesas de plástico, todo el piso era de mármol blanco y tenia una elevación en forma rectangular, de mármol también, en la pared a la derecha de la entrada. Justo ahí se encontraba la persona que fueron a buscar.

-buenos días- dijo Janekido cuando los shinobis estaban sobre el desnivel –disculpen por levantarlos tan temprano-dijo con una reverencia.

-no es necesario, ese es el horario normal de cualquier shinobi- dijo Shikamaru con una expresión vacían en el rostro, un poco intimidante e insoportable.

-bien, el motivo por el que el señor feudal me ha enviado aquí es para entregarles esto- dijo extendiendo tres mochila. Cada una tenia ropa de civiles, un celular, una tarjeta de crédito y una identificación falsa.

-el señor feudal considero que se les haría difícil averiguar el complot que existe en su contra si no se mezclan entre la gente, y como ninjas no se les hará muy fácil- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El resto de ese día trascurrió de una manera letalmente tranquila: Naruto estuvo todo el día en las grandes oficinas del gobierno en donde paso el día anterior, caminando de aquí para aya llevando facturas, registros, algunas cajas y una que otra bebida ocasionalmente, solo tubo media hora de descanso las que apenas pudo aprovechar para comer, luego siguió de aquí para allá dentro del edificio sin parar hasta que tuvieron que irse a la casa, a eso de las 7:00pm. Relativamente hablando Shikamaru tuvo un día peor, pues el curso tenia una practica de campo que hacer para la clase de biología, así que todo el curso se adentro en un bosque cercano a un río, es decir que tuvo que pasar el día ensuciándose de lodo haciendo experimentos tediosos, en donde la mayoría consistían simplemente en observación, un día muy problemático. Sin embargo, Hinata paso a ser ayudante de Nagumi, a petición de esta pues en el poco tiempo en k se trataron descubrieron tener muchos intereses a fines como música, teatro y el habito de leer, por lo que la parte del día en la que no servían de ayuda para la señora Yagami, se la pasaban charlando entre si.

Pero ese día no iba a estar tan tranquilo.

* * *

-Naruto tráeme los reportes de la entrada- decía el señor feudal a su "asistente mientras entablaba una discusión con otros personajes administrativos.

-Naruto tráeme los contratos de construcción del año pasado están en el primer piso- decía uno de esos personajes.

-Naruto traeme los papeles del país de los Osos, en el quinto pisos te los darán- decía una mujer en una oficina.

-Naruto ¿Dónde esta la lista de oficiales que te mande a buscar hace 20 minutos?-

Decía una secretaria en el segundo piso.

-aaaahhhh…..aquí están los….- los dos kilos de papelería que tenia en las manos se fue al suelo tratando de sacar un fólder. Se agachaba a recogerlos escucho como todos las voces de dos pisos le gritaban con encargos

-Naruto-

-traeme los papeles-

-¿Dónde esta el correo?-

-llama al hospital-

-¿y mi café?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Naruto salio disparado como un relámpago a través de todo el edifico y entrego papeles y sobre y demás cosas a la velocidad de la luz, en cuanto termino salio disparado al baño en donde se encerró con llave. No bien había respirado cuando todos comenzaron a quejarse otra vez. Con una sola posición de manos creo a dos clones.

-Tu ve al quinto piso- le dijo al de la derecha.

-y tu al tercero-le dijo al otro- ninguno de los dos puede salir de esos pisos.

-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos al unísono. Salieron por la única puerta, con 5 minutos de diferencia entre sus salidas. Cuando estuvo solo en otra vez se dejo caer en el piso y coloco su frente sobre sus brazos, que colgaban sobre sus rodillas. Espero a que el dolor punzante de sus piernas se disipara un poco, esa sola mañana le dio la vuelta a ese edificio al menos 30 veces. Se supone que su deber era el de proteger al señor feudal, no ser el muchacho de los mandados de todo el edificio de gobierno.

En algún momento de su "descanso" el rubio quedo dormido y otra oleada de sueños lo abatió, pero estos eran un poco mas llevaderos en comparación con los demás en donde terminaba matando a alguien. Este era mas "pacifico" por así decirlo.

En este sueño Naruto estaba parado solo, en medio de un claro del bosque, era de noche. Caminaba sin un rumbo, solo sabia k debía seguir caminando, aunque no tenia una dirección. Solo se adentraba más y más entre los árboles hasta que en un punto lejano pudo distinguir una sombra delante de él. Se quedo fijo mirando a la sombra hasta que ella comenzó a correr, pero la sombra no se alejaba, incluso se acercaba más, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el había comenzado a correr tras la sombra.

Mientras más corría la sombra, más rápido el se acercaba, llego a estar tan cerca que pudo adivinar que era una persona y no una sombra, que era una mujer y que en ciertas fracciones de tiempo volteaba la cara para mirarlo a él. En una de esas miradas pudo ver el brillo de la luna sobre sus ojos, un reflejo lo dejo asombrado, ese brillo que reflejaba angustia y temor, ese único brillo plateado que solo unos pocos ojos podían producir: los ojos de una Hyuga. Al descubrir que había alguien conocida en ese infinita soledad de color verde ultramar intento llamarla, pero la voz no le salio, intento varias veces pero su garganta no respondía a su mandato, mientras Hinata se alejaba, ahora mucho mas deprisa. En un intento más quiso gritar su nombre y cuando por fin su garganta le obedece, u rugido horrible retumba en todo el bosque, asustado Naruto mira a su alrededor para ver al productor de tan espantoso grito, cuando mira a Hinata ella parecía aun más asustada. Intento entonces comunicarle que el estaba con ella pero otra vez el gruñido lo interrumpió justo cuando el empezó a gritar. Ya era aparentemente imposible que ella lo escuchara decidió intentar alcanzarla.

No se percato de cuando lo hizo, pero la Hyuga delante de él había dado un tremendo salto de casi 3 metros entre el tronco de un árbol que se dividía en dos, al parecer un gran obstáculo estaba en frente. Cuando le toco al rubio hacer este salto, se descubrió a si mismo saltando casi 7 metros. Cuando busco con la mirada a Hinata ella estaba aun más lejos de lo ya le había adelantado pero cuando vio el suelo vio claramente la forma de una bestia, de color rojo, grandes garras y cuatro colas enarbolando en su espalda. Cuando esa bestia cayo al suelo su velocidad se triplico y la poca ventaja que Hinata le había sacado desaparecía a mayor velocidad conforme sus garras se hundían en la tierra.

Cuando la distancia que los separaba se volvió menos de un kilómetro Naruto vio la figura de Hinata detenida en medio de su trayectoria como si nada la persiguiera para destrozarla en trocitos.

-¡¡¡CORRE!!!- intento gritarle, pero un fuerte gruñido salio en lugar de su advertencia. Naruto se estrujaba los sesos intentando entender porque la chica se detenía, ahora frente a la bestia con su blanca mirada bordeada por las venas de su rostro y sus palmas en el aire frente a ella, lo único que se le ocurría es que ella intentaba pelear, pero solo a un idiota como él se le ocurriría algo tan estupido como eso, y Hinata seria lo que fuera menos idiota, entonces simplemente no lo entendía, también pensaba como decirle que, si tenia el más mínimo aprecio por su existencia, siguiera corriendo.

Pero ella estaba ahí dispuesta a luchar con la penetrante mirada del byakugan clavada en los oscuros agujeros de la cara del kyubi mientras este se abalanzaba de un salto sobre ella para destrozarla, pero antes de romperla en pedazos ella golpeo el abdomen de la bestia con su golpe suave. El golpe le produje dos sensaciones muy paradójicas: tranquilidad porque ese golpe era como una caricia para él, y frustración porque la piel del zorro es tan ardiente que quema todo lo que toca. Pero en vez de ver convertirse en cenizas a la chica vio como paulatinamente como el chakra rojo desaparecía.

El sonido de una explosión lo trajo a la realidad otra vez. Cuando se incorporo un calambre le recorrió desde la parte superior de la nuca hasta la parte media de la espalda, producto de haberse dormido en una mala postura, cuando se asomo por la ventana vio el segundo edificio más grande de la ciudad era bombardeado por bolas de fuego y, aparentemente, papel bomba cuando iba saliendo del baño se topo con uno de los clones que había creado mientras bajaba la escalera

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto el original a su copia.

-los forasteros otra vez- respondió rápidamente –el otro clon esta con el señor feudal en el edificio de la plaza- dijo señalando el edificio que se quemaba por una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

Naruto hizo que el clon desapareciera y por una ventana abierta salto hacia el edificio en llamas.

* * *

-Byakugan- dijo en voz baja a pocos metros del edificio en llamas. Y rápidamente comenzó a buscar seres vivos dentro del edificio quedaban muy pocos: la mayoría ya se encontraban evacuando el lugar, pero había un grupo de al menos 7 civiles y 4 ninjas, los mismos que los atacaron el primer día en la ciudad.

-¡¡Hinata!!- escucho como alguien gritaba su nombre. Era Naruto que aterrizaba a unos pocos metros de su posición. Ella no se detuvo y siguieron corriendo

-El señor feudal y otras 3 personas están el 6to piso, los ninjas de la otra vez los tienen ahí- dijo mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Naruto cuando ya se divisaba a todas las personas que corrían en dirección contraria.

-hay 7 con el señor feudal y otros 5 destruyen el edificio- dijo la chica cuando estaban al pie del edificio. Escucho unas explosiones de humo que indicaban que ya habían más de un Naruto con ella. En efecto habían nueve clones con ella.

-ahí vienen- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿y Shikamaru?- le pregunto Naruto mientras entraba en el edificio, ella lo seguía de cerca.

-ya lo llame, dice que viene en 5 minutos- respondió adelantándose para mostrarle el camino. Las explosiones se detuvieron unos segundos, ahora el blanco de las bolas de fuego eran los clones y no los edificios lo que, hasta cierto punto, era una mejora. Cuando llegaron al 6to. Piso se podía oír a los ninjas renegados amenazar a los civiles, pero solo uno de ellos dijo algo realmente desconcertante para los shinobis de Konoha, una amenaza directa al señor feudal:

-por su propio bien, el de su familia y el de todo su país, será mejor que se cancele el festival del Loto….o se va a arrepentir mucho…

En ese momento tres bombas de humo fueron lanzadas a donde estaban los ninjas renegados, en medio de la distracción, un enfrentamiento poco parejo se inicio: Naruto y otros dos clones, distraían a los renegados, mientras Hinata alejaba a los civiles de en medio de la pelea. Cuando el señor feudal y sus acompañantes estuvieron en una esquina segura del edificio Hinata se unió a la pelea, pero sus contrincantes habían mejorado, pues se les hacia demasiado difícil inmovilizarlos, solo habían dejado inconcientes a 3, pero aun así los terroristas estaban en desventaja, por lo que optaron por la salida mas benéfica: retirada. Uno de los renegados lanzo unas kunais con papel bomba a la columna principal del edificio, que era justo donde se resguardaban el señor feudal y las otras personas, por lo que estos salieron corriendo seguidos por Naruto y Hinata que debían protegerlos, pero la estructura del edificio ya estaba débil y comenzó a derrumbarse. El señor feudal y loas demás personas, que Naruto reconoció como empleados del edificio gubernamental, bajaban las escaleras lo más rápido posible pues el techo literalmente se les venia encima, Hinata iba al frente para señalar los puntos de las estructura que aun estaban firmes.

Apenas iban por el 4to. Piso cuando la mitad de una columna cayo sobre lo que quedaba de escalera impidiendo completamente la salida de el grupo. No pasaron dos segundos y lo que quedaba de la escalera donde estaban también comenzó a desprenderse rápidamente. Los dos shinobis buscaban mentalmente una salida para esa situación cuando la escalera se despego por completo e iba directo al suelo, pero súbitamente quedo suspendida en el aire, Naruto, que es el que estaba mas cerca de la barandilla se asomo para ver el milagro que los había salvado: lo que sostenía el pedazo de escalera en el aire parecía un montón de tentáculos negros gigantes, solo después entendió que no eran tentáculos, sino montículos de sombras, Shikamaru había llegado justo a tiempo.

-¡¡¡rápido!!! deslícense sobre las sombras- dijo el chunnin desde el primer piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinata hizo que el señor feudal se deslizara hasta la seguridad del piso, luego le siguió el otro civil, que parecía el más anciano, pero mientras este se deslizaba varios trozos de techo se desprendieron y casi chocan con la estructura suspendida en el aire, pero otros montículos de sombras se alzaron y crearon una especie de "red" sobre el pedazo de escalera protegiéndola de los escombros que caían, al anciano le siguieron loas otras dos personas, y por ultimo Naruto y Hinata. Cuando todos es tuvieron en la calle lejos del edificio, Shikamaru quito todas las redes de sombras que sostuvieron los restos del edificio, que se desplomaron al instante.

-Shikamaru, Naruto……..creo que deben ver esto- enuncio la heredera de la visión pura a sus compañeros acercándose a los escombros, que aun estaban rodeados de una inmensa nube de polvo, todo lo contrario a lo que hacían los moradores de "La Garra".

Ambos shinobis, que dejaron a los secuestrados en manos de los guardias reales, atendieron al llamado de la poseedora del Byakugan, acercándose a la nube de polvo que comenzaba a ser barrida por una leve ráfaga de viento. Hinata estaba ya dentro de la nube antes de que sus compañeros pudieran bordearla. Al cabo de un minuto la chica salio con los ojos de un color plateado intenso, varias venas desasido marcadas sobre su cara y un pergamino en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Shikamaru a la kunoichi que se acercaba. Esta solo abrió el pergamino delante de sus compañeros que contenía un solo mensaje, claro y preciso

"_**si se celebra el festival del Loto, habrá graves consecuencias".**_

* * *

El día era muy joven en el país de La Garra, y sin embargo el caos y el terror ya dominaba sus calles: después del incidente del día de ayer las personas están completamente asustadas y algunos no son capaces de salir, toda la guardia real se conglomero a los alrededores de la residencia de la familia Yagami, y los medios de comunicación ya expresaban diferentes especulaciones sobre el atentado.

Hinata ya se preparaba para continuar con sus labores de asistente de la 1ra. Dama, a primeras horas de la mañana. Ya que el señor feudal se vio obligado a declarar públicamente algo que su pueblo ya sabia: estaba siendo atacado por ninjas forasteros, a sus compañeros de equipo se les otorgo la libertad de indagar más a fondo del asunto. Y como el señor Fugaku-sama, de quien se presumía culpabilidad de toda la situación, era uno de los rehenes del atentado del día anterior, quedo descartado de la lista de posibles sospechosos, así que ambos shinobis fueron con el sospechoso principal : El país del Colmillo. La heredera Hyuga, en cambio decidió quedarse, ya que no podían dejar todos la ciudad y dejarla vulnerable a otro ataque.

-Ciudadanos de la Garra- decía ceremoniosamente el regidor del país a una multitud con casia la totalidad de sus habitantes, cercados por toda la fuerza militar de la ciudad –no es un secreto para nadie que nuestra nación ha sido asaltada en sus momentos más vulnerables- Hinata vigilaba la mayor parte de la ciudad sentada desde una silla a unos metros del señor feudal –pero quiero que sepan que nadie dentro de las paredes de esta ciudad resultara herido por alguno de nuestros enemigos, porque el glorioso país de la Garra podrá ser enfrentado , ¡pero jamás vencido! – concluyó enérgicamente su discurso a su población, que fue seguido de grandes ovaciones y gritos de jubilo, era más que obvio que el pueblo amaba a su señor feudal. Luego de un par de horas de más discursos, y unos nuevos y largos rituales de seguridad fueron agotados, el señor feudal y todos sus sirvientes regresaron a su hogar, que ahora parecía una fortaleza.

-¿Hinata?- llamaba Kaede Yagami a su dama de compañías desde la sala -¡Hinata!-

-Aquí estoy Kaede-sama– respondió ella entrando a la habitación -¿en que puedo servirle?- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡OH! Aquí estas, necesito que nos acompañes a llevar esto al hospital- dijo mientras balanceaba su mano a un lado, en donde se encontraban otras cuatro chicas que también trabajaban para la primera dama, cada una tenia una pequeña bolsa en las manos.

-con gusto Kaede-san –dijo mientras miraba detenidamente las bolsas.

-son para Jahiko, debe estarlas esperando, y como Nagumi no esta, tu me acompañaras esta vez

-¿le paso algo a Nagumi-san?- pregunto la shinobi con un disimulable dejo de histeria, después del incidente de ayer lo menos que puede pensar es en una tragedia.

-no, solo le di el día libre y… pero que, no, ya vamos se nos hace tarde- dijo y salieron a la puerta donde una docena de guardias a caballo y una gran carroza las esperaba. Todas las damas subieron a la espaciosa carroza, que era rodeada por los guardias, Hinata no pudo evitar reír al sentirse custodiada por unos simples guardias, ella sola podía contra todos ellos con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Dentro de la carroza Kaede Yagami estaba sentada en medio de dos de las chica de un lado, y de frente a ellas se encontraba Hinata y las otras dos, todas miraban al frente con una mirada sepulcral, excepto Hinata que, en una esquina tenia la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo mientras sus larga cabellera caía por encima de sus orejas con una sola misión: cubrir las venas exageradamente marcadas que le producía su técnica secreta, así vigilaría lo que sucedía fuera de la carroza y protegería su identidad.

-Hinata, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la voz de mas experiencia del grupo. La aludida dio un respingo sin levantar el rostro, primero se aseguro de que las venas volvieran a su lugar habitual, antes de alzar la mirada.

-no, no pasa nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa que la primera dama le devolvió de forma casi automática.

-bien, porque, si mal no recuerdo, me habías acompañado en las visitas al hospital- no era una pregunta.

-no, Kaede-san, esta es mi primera visita- respondió la Hyuga mirando por la pequeña ventanilla y luego a su interlocutora.

* * *

-¿Cómo que mi hijo no esta en su cuarto?- decía Kaede Yagami mientras el color abandonaba su cuerpo con la respuesta de la recepcionista.

-Lo siento Kaede-sama, pero es así, esta mañana lo desalojaron y lo ocupa otra persona, una señora de edad creo- dijo la chica intentando calmar a la primera dama con su tono de voz.

-esto es imposible- decía ella con un hilo de voz -Suyino no puede hacerme esto- decía al borde de una crisis nerviosa -¿no hay manera de que me pueda decir en que cuarto esta mi hijo?- decía la mujer casi sufriendo un colapso.

-lo lamento Señora, pero fue un arreglo directo con el director del hospital, solo el Señor feudal y el director saben en que cuarto esta ahora- decía sin moverse de su asiento.

La mujer del señor feudal cayó sobre una silla que le acercaron sin saber que hacer, mientras era atendida por sus damas de compañía, los guardias veían la escena sin inmutarse, y Hinata solo podía sentir pena por ella.

-¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡VALLAN Y ENCUENTREN A MI HIJO!- les chillaba a los guardias sin ningún tipo de miramientos -¡NO ME IMPORTA SI PONEN ESTE HOSPITAL DE CABEZA, QUIERO SABE RDONDE ESTA MI HIJO Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA!- gritaba mientras su piel cambiaba del blanco pálido al rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos, para volver a colapsarse de nuevo.

Una de las damas de compañía salia por un corredor, aparentemente para "encontrar" a Jahiko, los guardias seguían por el corredor contrario, subían las escaleras, etc. Hinata se subió en el ascensor, que se detuvo en el tercer piso, pero antes de salir a buscar una aguja en un pajar de diez pisos, decidió hacer lo que cualquier persona con juicio y sus habilidades haría.

-Byakugan- fue un pequeño suspiro mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y comenzaban a subir. Con su visión pura contemplo el gran edificio, que tenia más de cien cuartos y uno a uno los fue inspeccionando, hasta que en una esquina del octavo piso vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención: Nagumi estaba en el Hospital, en ese cuarto, y le tomaba la mano a alguien acostado en una cama, era Jahiko. ¿Qué diablos buscaba Nagumi en el Hospital? ¿No le habían dado el día libre? Sea lo que sea debía ser muy bueno, pues los dos parecían tener una conversación muy entretenida.

Hinata detuvo el ascensor en el 8vo. Piso y se dirigió hacia donde había visto el cuarto, debía ser una suit presidencial, por el tamaño y las precauciones que tenia, entre ellas puertas y ventanas blindadas. Había mucha gente trabajando en ese piso, ya que no podía acelerar mucho su paso, pero según se acercaba a la habitación, había menos gente. Pero cuando escasos metros la separaban de la puerta oye un extraño sonido.

-¿es que no entiendes?, ¡esto no es necesario! - gritaba una voz de dentro del cuarto, era femenina, y sonaba suplicante.

-¿TE VOVISTE LOCA?-grito aun más fuerte otra voz, esta vez masculina y furiosa –SI TU QUIERES IRTE ¡BIEN! NO TE NECESITO, ¡PERO NO ME DETENDRE!...no puedo creer que me traiciones a estas alturas- la misma voz seguía gritando. Después de unos segundos de silencio la otra vos sonó otra vez, pero esta ves rendida y rota.

-yo no te traicione…ni te voy a traicionar… ¡pero ya no cuentes con migo!- dijo agregando furia y desesperación en la ultima frase, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Nagumi salio del cuarto corriendo, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y lagrimas en la cara que se sacudía con el dorso de la mano. Ella Salio tan deprisa que ni siquiera reconoció a la Hyuga a la que le paso tan cerca, algo realmente malo debía de estar pasando, porque sus sollozos se escuchaban a pesar de que la chica que lloraba bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¡Nagumi!... ¡ESPERA!....AAHHH- Hinata tuvo que maniobrar rápido ya que el enfermo del cuarto se había levantado y estaba a punto de caer en el corredor. Debido agobiante silencio que se extendía en ese pasillo todo el que cruzaba por ahí se detuvo a contemplar el pequeño espectáculo, hábilmente Hinata entro de nuevo a la habitación y colocó al paciente en su cama, aunque este quería caminar.

-Jahiko-sama, no se puede levantar, mucho menos salir de la habitación, piense en su salud por favor- decía la Hyuga mientras recostaba al muchacho, en contra de la voluntad de este ultimo.

-¿Quién es usted? Usted no es una enfermera- acusaba el joven al tiempo que presionaba un botón que colgaba del barandal de su camilla.

-eehh… no, usted no entiende yo….- no pudo terminar su oración por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Detrás de ella apareció una enfermera de cabello corto, era bastante alta, y las arrugas de su rostro revelaban que se teñía el cabello.

-¿ocurre algún problema?- dijo con una voz dulce, intentando calmar a todo el que la escuchara.

-Si- se apresuro el joven a responder –esta señorita ha irrumpido en mi habitación sin identificación y sin permiso- dijo como si ese hecho fuera un crimen atroz.

-¿Señorita?- pregunta la enfermera de manera inquisitiva, la shinobi debía dar información.

-lo lamento mucho, aun no me han dado la oportunidad de presentarme- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la enfermera – mi nombre es Hinata Yium, soy asistente de la señora Kaede Yagami- dijo sacando una identificación de su bolsillo –ella, no sabia el nuevo cuarto de su hijo, y me mando a buscarlo- dijo con una sonrisa –de hecho, hay más criados buscando el cuarto alrededor del hospital, haría bien decirles a todos donde esta el señor Yagami.

-no puedo creerlo, bueno enseguida les pediré que se les busque en el hospital- dijo la amable señora y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿mi madre esta aquí?- pregunto el chico escéptico. La heredera del Byakugan dio una vuelta para que dar frente a frente al chico que le hablaba, en realidad no era tan joven como ella pensaba, debía tener al menos 26 años debido a su complexión y sus líneas faciales, su cabello y su escasa barba era de un color negro intenso, unos profundos ojos café, su piel debería ser de un color más claro, pero el sol de le ha dado tregua a su tez, definitivamente era un deportista, aunque en la situación que se encontraba no lo parecía, tenia varios moretones visibles en la cara, tenia un brazo completo y la mitad del otro vendado y su pierna derecha estaba recubierta con gasas ortopédicas, como si tuviera una dislocación, pero según entendía hacia más de una semana que lo atacaron, no era medico, pero ya debía estar en su casa y no en el hospital, o por lo menos verse mejor.

-¿todavía estas en el planeta niña?- pregunto el muchacho que veía como la ninja lo miraba meticulosamente.

-ehh…disculpa no te escuche- respondió un poco apenada, usando su ya no tan común tono de vergüenza.

-te pregunte si mi madre se encuentra en el hospital- dijo haciendo un énfasis de duda.

-si…pero…-

-no sabe en que cuarto estoy- dijo esperando que ella ratificara

-si…al parecer el señor Suyino-sama no le informo a tiempo sobre que pensaba cambiarlo de cuarto y…

-ese idiota…- dijo acomodándose para sentarse en la cama –su don de comunicación es algo sorprendente- dijo en un tono sarcástico, que provoco una pequeña risa de la Hyuga, que intento cubrirla con su mano izquierda. El muchacho la miro fijamente y comenzó a reírse también, y las risas de los dos llenaron el cuarto.

-lamento haber sido tan grosero con tigo hace rato- dijo recostándose del espaldar de la cama –mi nombre es Jahiko.

-Hinata- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia –no tienes que hacer eso, mi mamá todavía no llega- dijo Jahiko con una sonrisa.

-¿así que trabajas para mi madre?- pregunto el muchacho después de unos minutos. Hinata asintió con la cabeza

-¿hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto en tono curioso el hijo Yagami

-tan solo hace una semana- respondió ella fluidamente.

-eso explica por que no te había visto las semanas anteriores- explico en tono de broma –mamá siempre trae a todas sus criadas, le digo que no es necesario, pero es demasiado terca.

-creí que solo Nagumi tenia el día libre hoy, y no pudo venir- _o al menos eso es lo que yo creí _pensó la Hyuga en su cabeza esperando que Jahiko respondiera sus dudas. Pero la respuesta no llego, una sombra oscureció su rostro, sus ojos se tornaron ausentes al momento en que el nombre de la muchacha fue mencionado, su expresión reflejaba el arrepentimiento por un error garrafal, que seguramente estaba involucrado con Nagumi.

-Jahiko, ¿esta usted bien?- pregunto Hinata al ver el repentino cambio de animo de su interlocutor. El muchacho frente a ella solo levanto la cabeza y sus ojos estaban en un tono rojo, mas bien rosado, como de quien va a llorar.

-¡¡¡JAHIKO!!! POR FIN ESTAS AQUÍ- su madre había irrumpido con una estrepitosa entrada al cuarto donde se hospedaba su hijo con lagrimas en la cara y aparentes sollozos de alegría, rápidamente se abalanzo sobre su hijo, le beso toda la cara y comenzó a acariciarle el pero de una manera frenética, como si lo hubieran secuestrado en vez de cambiarlo de cuarto solamente. Hinata hábilmente se deslizo a un lado cerca de la puerta para no ser arrollada por la "avalancha de maternidad" que había retenido Kaede Yagami, a los pocos segundos de su entrada, hicieron acto de presencia algunas de las criadas, que también profesaban una cierta afección con el "desaparecido". La heredera del byakugan salio de la habitación colándose por una pequeña brecha que las personas paradas en la puerta dejaban.

-te digo que estaba aquí- escucho el murmullo de una criada que cualquiera hubiera ignorado, pero no un shinobi

-no puede ser, Kaede-sama le dio el día libre, no puede ser tan obvia ¿o si?- esos chismes eran sobre Nagumi, así que la kunoichi agudizo su oído.

-Bueno….el amor hace a la gente bastante estupida- risitas despectivas sonaron por lo bajo. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, porque Nagumi estaba ese día en el hospital, la reacción de Jahiko al escuchar su nombre: Nagumi y Jahiko estaban enamorados.

**Hola, les tengo buenas noticias: ¡EL HIJO PRODIGO HA REGRESADO! Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, y pedirles que no dejen de leer mi fic pork no planeo dejarlo y siempre voy a poner capítulos, talvez tarde, pero seguro, es que la universidad se chupa mi tiempo como un vampiro la sangre. Pero bueno… ¿Apuesto a que no se esperaban esa: el heredero al trono enamorado de una sirvienta?.....bueno si lo admito es un cliché, pero siempre es bueno, y si siguen leyendo el fic les prometo mejores sorpresas (por favor, POR FAVOR, dejen sus coments que es muy bueno saber lo que los lectores piensan, y los que han escrito fics saben lo bien que se siente saber que a la gente le gusta lo que uno escribe…… así que comenten). Nos leemos en un futuro no muy lejano…espero ;)**


	7. La fiesta

La fiesta

-¡ESTO NO PUEDO SER!- decía Kaede Yagami con los ojos desorbitados, tratando de enfocar a Hinata, que usaba su atuendo normal de trabajo, junto a sus otros dos compañeros, que ya no ocultaban su verdadera identidad ante el resto de la familia real.

-¿esto quiere decir…..que tu….no eres un estudiante?- Pregunto Kanji a Shikamaru, que se encontraba tan atónito como su madre, El shinobi hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza –solo necesitaba tenerte bien vigilado- respondió si disimular su aburrimiento.

-Padre, debiste decirnos esto desde un principio- reprochaba Yahiko a su padre, el cual parecía bastante incomodo -¿creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta?- seguía el muchacho con un tono bastante irrespetuoso – ¡no somos idiotas padre, y la gente de la aldea tampoco lo es y…!

-¡Ya basta Yahiko!- respondió enojado su padre –recuerda que no solo soy tu padre, soy el señor feudal de este país así que deberías tenerme mas respeto- dijo calmando un poco su voz –se que ocultarles lo de los shinobis de Konoha no fue lo correcto, pero ya que esto esta un poco fuera de control, creo que es mejor que se enteren de la nueva situación, aunque confió en que los ninjas de Konoha resolverán esto antes de…la coronación- dijo enfocándose en su hijo mayor.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo en la sala, aparentemente la coronación era un tema tabú en la familia. –Padre…- dijo con un tono casi arrepentido -yo ya te he dicho que…-Yahiko no pudo terminar la frase.

-Ya hablamos de esto hijo mió, ya es tiempo de que el país de la Garra tenga a un nuevo señor feudal, y tú eres el sucesor.

-Suyino, no puedes encargarle esa responsabilidad a nuestro hijo- dijo la esposa del señor feudal –no en su condición, el doctor dijo que no podía moverse mucho, debía mante4nerse en reposo y…

-y ahora con los forasteros seria un problema que Yahiko fuera coronado- salto de inmediato el hermano menor.

-Ya he dicho que no –dijo autoritario el señor feudal –tan solo faltan cuatro días para la coronación, no puedo suspenderla, la corte de ministros ya está preparada, inclusive todo el país lo sabe, la presentación en el festival es mera formalidad.

-¡pero eso no es lo que yo quiero! –se exaspero el heredero al trono, de repente su respiración se torno agitada, su única pierna buena flaqueo y casi cae al suelo. Janekido, el asistente del señor feudal, y Nagumi, la asistente de su esposa estaban cerca de él cuando colapso, lo ayudaron a sentarse nuevamente. Cuando el estuvo sentado y tranquilo, Hinata noto como el buscaba la mirada de Nagumi, pero ella le esquivaba hábilmente.

-¿Qué no ves lo que le haces a tu hijo?- dijo reprochante Kaede al ver a su marido acercase a su hijo mayor –te lo digo en serio Suyino, un día de estos vas a causarle una desgracia a nuestra familia, y se eso ocurre… –termino la esposa sin siquiera mirarlo, casi enmarcando sus palabras en odio.

Kaede hizo señas a sus hijos y a su asistente para salir del lugar, dejando solo al señor feudal, su asistente y los shinobis de Konoha. El señor feudal regreso a su asiento de la sala de reuniones de su casa, su rostro parecía vació, no miraba nada en particular, los demás presentes se miraban entre si ya que ninguno sabia como actuar. De repente su visión se enfoco en el joven rubio que había pasado su mayor con el.

-aahhh…..si, ¿no tenían ustedes algo que decirme? –dijo sin mucho interés variando su mirada entre los tres shinobis del salón. Como líder de la misión, Shikamaru dio un paso al frente para dar el informe que debía entregar.

-Bien señor…tenemos varias informaciones que darles, no le aseguro que le vallan a gustar, pero es bueno que las sepa –terminó el shinobi ganándose la preocupada mirada del señor feudal y su asistente, y la mirada "te matare" de sus compañeros de Konoha.

-Bien… lo primero que debe saber es que la misión de los ninjas renegados es detener la coronación, como usted ya debe saber, lo segundo es que ya tenemos una lista de 5 personajes que podrían haber planeado estos golpes y que desde hace 4 días hemos estado investigando los sospechosos: el primero de la lista, como usted lo sugirió es el país del Colmillo, por los conflictos que han tenido, la segunda persona en nuestra lista es Nawatari-sama.

-¿Nawatari-sama? –Pregunto Janekido perplejo – ¿del consejo de nobles?

-Asi es –dijo el controlador de sombras sin muchos miramientos -La tercera persona es Fugaku-san y…

-Pero Fugaku-sama es parte de la corte de ministros, ¿como pueden sospechar de el? -pregunto el señor feudal irguiéndose más en su silla.

-En un momento le explicaremos; otra posibilidad es que solo sean un grupo de ninjas renegados con ganas de invadir su país, pasa muy a menudo, por lo que siempre lo incluimos en situaciones como estas y…. -Shikamaru dudo un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Pregunto Suyino Yagami después de unos minutos de silencio –dijiste que eran 5 sospechosos, ¿Cuál es el quinto?

-el ultimo sospechoso es…ehhh…. –Shikamaru busco apoyo visual en sus compañeros, este dieron un paso atrás, no iban a decirlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Dijo el señor feudal –quiero saber quien es ese sospechoso y quiero saberlo ahora –Suyino Yagami no estaba acostumbrado a que le contradijesen.

-el otro sospechosos es Kanji Yagami –la cara de Suyino Yagami se torno tan pálida como el papel por unos segundos, luego se torno tan roja como un tomate.

-¡pero que tonterías dicen! Mi propio hijo no atentaría contra mi vida, deben de estar volviéndose locos –decía el mandatario dando vueltas en la habitación – ¿en que demonios se basan para hacer semejante acusación de mi hijo? Será mejor que tengan una buena excusa para esto, no saben de lo que soy capaz, no… no lo saben –decía mientras daba vueltas otra vez hablando solo.

-Suyino-san –llamo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué? –contesto el aludido con poca amabilidad

-Como usted sabe, fui yo el encargado de proteger a su hijo, y he observado su conducta lo suficiente, como para creer que su hijo pueda estar en contra de la coronación.

-¿Qué?....pero como…eso es imposible.

-Suyino-san ¿ha pensado en la posibilidad de que su segundo hijo quiera ser Señor feudal? –pregunto Shikamaru haciendo que su interlocutor dejara de dar vueltas

-……. ¡no! Es decir…. Kanji ha sabido toda la vida que su hermano es el heredero y…

Por Dios…Kanji quiere ser señor feudal –decía con tono de luto

-Es tan solo una posibilidad, no estamos completamente seguros de esto, de esta misma manera, también estaba Fugaku-san, pero el está gravemente herido, por el atentado al edificio de la plaza, por lo que asumimos que no es el quien esta detrás de esto. Esto nos deja con solo cuatro sospechosos de los que ya hemos retirado a otro.

-¿A otro? –Respondió rápidamente el mandatario – ¿a quien se refiere? –dijo sentándose nuevamente su silla.

-El país del colmillo –fue la respuesta de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?, si esto es una broma no le encuentro la gracia ¿no desconfían en el enemigo de mi nación pero si en mi hijo?

-El país del Colmillo podrá tener el motivo, pero su situación actual es demasiado intensa para haber planeado esto.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto el señor feudal incrédulo.

-Hace poco menos de un mes tu vieron un terremoto que derrumbo varios edificios, y mato el señor feudal del Colmillo y a un cuarto de la población. El terremoto destruyó la presa de la ciudad lo que inundo casi la mitad del pueblo, están en ruinas.

-Naruto y yo fuimos ha investigar sobre el problema de los atentados, y descubrimos la situación.

-Significa que solo quedan tres sospechosos –afirmaba el señor feudal. No parecía nada alegre con las noticias que recibió.

-Suyino-sama, no se preocupe por nada, todos las investigaciones de regla ya se han hecho, solo nos queda ejecutar el plan, y todo estará resuelto.

-¿el plan? –dijeron casi todos los presentes, incluidos los demás shinobis en la sala.

-Si, mis compañeros y yo ya estamos listos para comenzar, mañana en la fiesta dará inicio la operación "rescate del loto" –termino con una sonrisa de total satisfacción con el gran nombre que acababa de improvisar.

-¿en la fiesta? ¿Hablas de la fiesta inaugural de la ceremonia del loto? ¿Planean pelear con esos renegados en mi fiesta del loto? –el señor feudal se mezclaba entre el escepticismo y el miedo con respecto al "rescate del loto".

-El heredero al trono estará en la fiesta, es natural que intenten atacarlo a el directamente, ya que su objetivo es evitar la coronación –explicaba Shikamaru de forma elocuente.

-y….que se supone que haré con…Kanji? –pregunto el señor feudal al shinobi que explicaba.

-La verdad es que no debe hacer nada, actué como si no supiera que sospechamos de él –dijo el chunin con total naturalidad –ahora, si nos disculpan mis compañeros y yo debemos ir a prepararnos para la fiesta, Janekido-san dijo que nos ayudaría con la ropa –dijo mirando al aludido.

-Así es –respondió con una reverencia.

-Bien, entonces no les quitaremos más tiempo, pueden retirarse –dijo el mandatario, con una seña indicó que salieran. Shikamaru fue el primero en dejar la habitación seguido por Naruto y detrás Hinata.

-¿Shikamaru? –llamo Naruto gentilmente.

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-¿No se te olvida algo? –dijo con un toque de ironía.

-ummm…..no que yo recuerde.

-¡el plan de mañana! –dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Qué plan? ….. AHH, si –dijo deteniéndose en seco – ¿que no se los he dicho? -dijo quedando frente a sus compañeros. Dijo ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte del rubio.

-Bueno este es el plan –dijo sacando un pergamino de su porta-shuriken.

* * *

El sol terminaba su jornada ya por el occidente, que se coloreaba de un amarillo rojizo, cuando la mayor parte de la ciudad se reunía en el salón real de la ciudad. No era tan grande como el edificio destruido de la plaza donde se realizaba esta actividad, pero como un tercio de la población estaba asustado de asistir por los atentados, daba el tamaño perfecto, estaba perfectamente adecuada para la actividad, ya que era una versión más pequeña del edificio de la plaza.

Los la música estaba a la orden y la comida en variedades incalculables, era una manera perfecta de reanimar a un pueblo completo, que mostraba mucho entusiasmo en esta fiesta que era la mas importante del año. A pesar de que era una fiesta de todo el pueblo, la fiesta se dividía en dos partes: una era la planta baja del edificio y sus exteriores, donde algunas carpas y grandes equipos de música animaban a la mayoría de los ciudadanos, y los vendedores de comida aprovechaban para ganarse una buena porción de efectivo, y la otra era una fiesta de etiqueta acondicionada con música en vivo, manjares dignos de reyes, exclusiva para los ricos, los miembros del consejo y sus familiares y la familia real, incluidos los invitados del "País del Fuego", que se las habían arreglado para conseguir ropa formal, ya que esa parte de la fiesta era de etiqueta.

En ese ambiente tan refinado y plástico, Naruto Uzumaki solo podía sentirse como pez fuera del agua, hacia donde veía solo encontraba risas fingidas, ceremonias entupidas y demasiado maquillaje, así que decidió exiliarse a una esquina cerca de la mesa de los bocadillos, que era lo único que parecía real en ese sitio, para esperar a sus compañeros que ya se tardaban bastante. Tomo algo de la mesa cuadrado, marrón y frió, que a pesar de su dudoso aspecto, era como comer un pedazo de paraíso, con su mano libre aflojo el corbatín de traje que estrangulaba su cuello, para que el aperitivo llegara a su lugar, aprovecho para tomar una buena bocanada de aire, ya que con eso aprisionando su cuello le era dificultoso respirar.

En contra de su voluntad, Janekido le obligo a ponerse un traje de color negro y unos zapatos tan brillante que casi podía ver su reflejo, y claro, el pequeño y mortuorio pedazo de tela que atrapaba su cuello, pero jamás había usado un traje en su vida, y ahora entendía por que el destino lo había protegido de eso hasta ahora. Siguió parado ahí, saludaba de vez en cuando a alguien que le saludaba, después de casi media hora de espera comenzaba a desesperar, y francamente no podía comerse toda la comida de una sola mesa, así que comenzó a moverse de ese sitio, cuando cruzó al lado de uno de los meseros tomo un vaso de algo que contenía alcohol.

-¿Naruto? –escucho una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

-Shikamaru al fin llegaste –dijo con un tono sarcástico bastante evidente. A él también le habían obligado a vestir un traje al igual que el rubio, con la salvedad de que el traje del dominador de sombras constaba de una corbata normal, no un corbatín, y un chaleco de smoking. Aparte habían lo grado que se peinara, tenia toda su cabellera peinada hacia atrás, amarrada en una coleta baja en su espalda, no parecía un ninja en absoluto.

-Si, y justo a tiempo, ¿Qué edad tienes, 5 años? –dijo señalando una pequeña mancha de color crema cerca de su desarreglado corbatín. Empujo al rubio hasta un pequeño espejo alojado en una columna, donde el shinobi pudo ver lo mal arreglado que estaba.

-esto es absurdo –dijo tomando el pañuelo que Shikamaru le ofrecía, intento en vano hacer desaparecer la mancha, solo pudo empeorarla –mi trabajo es atrapar a unos locos, no venir a fiestesitas inútiles –pasando la tarea a su compañero, que obtuvo mejor resultado usando un trozo de hielo en el pañuelo.

-Estas en cubierto, se supone que te _cubras_ –dijo el shinobi haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra –como sea ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –dijo buscándola con la mirada en los alrededores.

-Ella no vino con migo –dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Cómo que no vino con tigo? –dijo el enfocándose en Naruto.

-No, no lo hizo –dijo girándose para tomar otro bocadillo.

-Grandioso, ahora, vamos a tener que esperar y…-se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Y? –balbuceó Naruto después de unos segundo cuando aun tenia comida en la boca.

-¿sigues ahí Shikamaru? –Dijo al notar el prolongado silencio de su compañero –Sabes es de muy mala educación quedarse callado cuando…

Se detuvo al igual que Shikamaru cuando miro lo que el observaba: una hermosísima mujer acababa de entrar en el salón, su tremendo cuerpo de súper modelo estaba resguardado de la vista de todos los hombres que fijaron sus perversas miradas sobre ella por un despampanante vestido de satín, color lavanda, adornado por lentejuelas tan diminutas que parecían parte de la misma tela, con un escote que llegaba justo a la gloria, que causaba envidia a todas las mujeres y torpeza a todos los hombres, incluidos dos expertos shinobis de Konoha. La piel nívea de sus hombros era protegida por una fina chalina de seda, del mismo color del vestido, que solo servia para dejar que la imaginación del los espectadores llevaran a la muchacha a situaciones poco decentes.

Aquel espejismo entro con paso firme y calmado en el salón, bastante extraño pues llevaba unos tacones que la alzaban casi 3 pulgadas del suelo. Al shinobi rubio se la había olvidado como pronunciar las palabras desde el momento en que se fijo en ella, seguía los movimientos de aquella mujer como si poseyera un sharingan, por lo que se percato que no andaba sola, buscaba a alguien.

En un momento de su trance vio como aquella mujer se enfoco en su rostro, y transformo la línea de sus labios carmesí en una sonrisa, esa mujer le había sonreído, entre todos los hombres que podían haber en esa sala, le había sonreído a él, y solo hasta ese momento se fijo en los detalles de su rostro, del como su cara completaba un contraste exquisito con el resto de su cuerpo, como su cabello se desbordaba en bucles a los lados de su rostro, exaltando mas la belleza de su cara. Pero hubo algo que lo saco de su embelesamiento de un golpe, cuando sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de ella, unos ojos calidos y brillantes, que aunque expresaban ideas sin usar palabras, también guardaba secretos en lo profundo de su espíritu, todo esto se reflejaba en sus ojos, esos hermosos y plateados ojos, que solo podían pertenecer a un Hyuga: la mujer que había cautivado a todo un salón completo era nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

Al encontrar a sus compañeros la kunoichi se apresuro entre la muchedumbre, tarea fácil pues todos se hacían a un lado para contemplarla, hasta llegar donde la esperaban sus compañeros. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de sus compañeros se percato de que sus ojos ataban abiertos de par en par, como si los hubieran capturado en una fotografía, no movían ni un solo músculo.

-ya basta chicos –su mirada no pudo soportar la expresión de adoración de sus compañeros, su rostro se inclino ligeramente a un lado sonrojado, para esquivar la mirada de cierto shinobi en especial –están exagerando –dijo en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

-Hinata…. –Shikamaru fue el primero en salir del trance –waw…estas bellísima, Janekido si que supo hacer su trabajo –la aludida se sonrojo aun más y sin mirarle a los ojos solo pronuncio.

-gracias –

Naruto no solo no podía pronunciar palabras, veía como los labios de Shikamaru se movían, pero el sonido no llegaba hasta sus oídos lo que era muy malo, por la forma en que Hinata le miraba debía de ser algo relacionado con su misión, pero el sonido seguía sin aparecer. Luego de unos minutos de la conversación Hinata fue en rumbo contrario al de su posición y Shikamaru se iba por un camino distinto.

-¡Naruto muévete! –le apresuro Shikamaru, ya había descubierto el motivo de su sordera.

-¿A donde? –pregunto naruto desorientado.

-¿no estabas escuchando? –dijo acercándosela rubio, el aludido no le respondió, como se supone que le iba a decir que si.

-El plan ¿te acuerdas? Sepárense y actúen normal hasta que Hinata nos de la señal –dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

El rubio se quedo en el mismo lugar, su mente aun no recuperaba todas sus facultades, de un solo trago, lo que quedaba en su vaso, necesitaba un buen golpe que des-aturdiera a su cerebro. El alcohol siempre funciona. Pero de todos modos no entendía que le había pasado con vio a Hinata entrar en el salón, es decir, ya la había visto al menos un millón de veces antes, y luego se le ocurrió: el tiempo no había pasado en vano, no solo él había cambiado, ella también lo había hecho. Su personalidad no era la misma, ya no era la "chica que se escondía", ahora era una gran kunoichi, muy inteligente y perspicaz y claro, lo que pasó hoy, físicamente era completamente otra persona, el tiempo definitivamente no paso en vano, no recordaba la última vez que vio a Hinata con ropa tan reveladora, o la ves que la vio tan hermosa como ahora.

Bien, no importaba lo que haya sido, eso era una batalla que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, había aceptado que el sentía algo muy fuerte hacia ella, algo muy fuerte y extraño, solo necesitaba identificar que era, pero definitivamente era algo fuerte. Durante un par de minutos dio unas vueltas, no pensando en la misión, sino pensando en si debía o no ir a hablar con Hinata

Por una parte no debía, estaba en una misión y podía echarla a perder por desobedecer órdenes, aparte perdió parte de sus sentidos cuando ella se acerco a él hace unos pocos momentos, y por otra parte quería más hablar con la chica que respirar, adema ella era su amiga y hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, y si ella iba a dar la señal de la misión, estando cerca de ella la captaría más rápido. La inclinación de la balanza era obvia.

Tomo otro vaso de wisky antes de moverse, en caso de que el efecto Hinata lo atacara de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en que la chica lo había hecho. Encontrarla no fue fácil, era bastante rápida, dio un par de vueltas pero no dio con la kunoichi, pero siguió en su intento hasta que la vio parada charlando animadamente con un hombre. La decepción se hizo presente casi de inmediato, ya que aquel tipo parecía un millonario, pensó en devolverse por donde vino para que ella no la viera hasta que vio una expresión en sus ojos, había girado el rostro, y miraba bajo, luego un largo suspiro mientras el tipo seguía hablando y hablando, ella no estaba animada, estaba aburrida, ese sujeto la estaba aburriendo.

El rubio no pudo evitar divertirse de la desgracia de su compañera, porque significaba que a ella no le interesaba ese hombre, pero aun así siguió viendo la pequeña escena, la expresión de aburrimiento no dejo sus ojos ni un instante, el era el único que hablaba, Hinata solo se limitaba a sonreír de manera mecánica cuando lo creía necesario, era un espectáculo cómico, era imposible pensar que aquel idiota no se daba cuenta de que estaba aburriendo a la chica. Después de unos minutos, el joven ojiazules decidió actuar, tomo dos vasos de ponche de frutas y se dirigió al rescate de su compañera.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, pues pudo vencer la ansiedad que sintió hace rato, Así que se acerco hasta quedar frente a los que "conversaban".

-Hinata al fin te encuentro –dijo ignorando por completo al tercer integrante del grupo –tengo mas de una hora buscándote ¿en donde estabas metida? –dijo pasándole un vaso con ponche. Hinata supo como disimular su desconcierto, había visto al rubio no hace diez minutos, ¿de que estaba hablando? En ese instante Naruto guiño un ojo y curvo la comisura de sus labios. No necesito más para entender, y deseo agradecerle en ese justo momento, pero seria descortés.

-Lo lamento mucho Naruto, es que quise encontrar a una amiga, pero creo que no pudo llegar –dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Disculpa –dijo el hombre que hablaba con Hinata a Naruto, que le había dado la espalda – ¿se te perdió algo? Yo estaba charlando con la señorita –dijo en un tono poco amigable.

-OOHH, lo lamento mucho, Hinata no me presentaste a tu amigo –dijo con cordialidad fingida.

-Mi nombre es Taki Ukioto, dueño de Embasadoras Ukioto, ¿se puede saber quien eres tú? –dijo altanero y desafiante. Un desafió, y el rubio sabia como ganar, si a el le gustaba tanto su titulo, el tenia uno que lo haría callar y doblar en redondo.

-Yo soy Naruto Tanaka –dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa falsa –soy el novio de Hinata -al escuchar esto Hinata dio un respingo y un grupo de emociones se desbordaron de todos lados chocando en su pecho, involuntariamente los labios de la chica se curvearon hacia arriba, su piel estaba erizada de la emoción, oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Naruto, aunque solo fuera una mentira. El joven, totalmente avergonzado, balbuceo una excusa tonta y se fue dando tropezones.

-Espero no haber interrumpido algo Hinata-chan –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, que convirtió a la kunoichi en una tonta.

-No era nada importante –fijo su vista en el fondo del vaso, para que el Uzumaki no viera como se había sonrojado –solo otro patán millonario –soltó entre risas, que fueron acompañadas por las del rubio. Luego de eso, el silencio los envolvió a ambos, ya que ninguno sabia que agregar. Y, luego de varios minutos, sorpresivamente Hinata fue la primera que decidió hablar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Shikamaru que había que esperar? –no era algo muy sustancial, pero era conversación al fin.

-eh….creo que dijo 20 minutos –dijo el rubio, buscando desesperadamente algo más que agregar, pero su cerebro no le daba buenas ideas. Y el silencio se coló de nuevo, acompañado de una alegre tonada de vals. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro, veían como algunas personas comenzaban a bailar. Hinata sostenía su vaso, con las dos manos, viendo las ondas que se formaban en el liquido cada vez que apretaba el recipiente, en ese momento decidió que actuaba como idiota, si había algo que ella tenia en claro es que amaba al chico que tenia al lado desde… desde casi siempre, ¿que es lo peor que pude pasar si le dice lo que de verdad siente?

-_Que se asuste y no te hable jamás_ –respondió una voz en su cabeza

-_pero será mejor que no intentarlo… ¿no?_ –le pregunto a la voz.

-¿Hinata? –alguien la estaba llamando, una voz que jamás confundiría.

Alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Naruto, guardo silencio para que pudiera responder.

-¿quieres bailar? – dijo con un poco de nervios, no la miraba a ella, si no a las personas que bailaban el vals, pero aun se notaba el color rojizo que habían tomado las mejillas del rubio. Sonrió involuntariamente, _¿Qué es lo peor que pude pasar?_

-si –dijo con la misma sonrisa, tendiendo su mano a quien la invitaba. Este la tomo sin muchas ceremonias, e intento ocultar su sonrisa. Tiro de su mano suavemente hasta llegar al medio de la pista de baile y se puso frente a ella, puso una mano en su espalda baja, mientras ella colocaba una en su hombro, y comenzó el baile. Naruto era bueno en muchas cosas, pero el baile no era una de ellas. Cuando intentaba ir al ritmo de la melodía se adelantaba, y cuando se daba cuenta e intentaba arreglarlo se que daba muy atrás en el ritmo, un completo desastre, que hizo que la heredera del souke soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿te burlas de mi? –pregunto con fingido resentimiento.

-no –dijo ella soltando otra risa –solo de cómo bailas –dijo con otra risa.

-tome unas clases unas vez, no estoy tan mal –dijo intentando justificarse, miraba sus pies para no pisar a su compañera, o a alguien más.

-¿Cuántas clases tomaste? –pregunto intentando llevar el ritmo del Uzumaki.

-una –dijo un poco apenado, sin dejar de mirar sus pies –con Sakura-chan.

-espera…detente –dijo parándose en seco, siendo imitada por el Uzumaki. Tomo la mano del rubio, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la canción, Naruto simplemente seguía los pasos de Hinata, que lo hacia bastante bien.

-Ves, no es tan difícil –dijo la kunoichi –siempre recuerda los pasos se dan en círculos –hizo una pausa para seguir la canción –y hay una diferencia de tres segundos entre paso y paso –dijo deteniéndose para demostrar lo que acababa de decir.

-1, 2,3 –dijo empezando su baile –ves es sencillo…1, 2,3…1, 2,3, -termino viendo como su acompañante comenzaba a mejorar en sus pasos.

-ahora es tu turno –le indico a Naruto.

-¿mi turno en que?....1, 2,3 –dijo intentando no perder el ritmo.

-de guiarme, en el vals es el hombre quien guía, no la mujer –dijo riéndose.

-…bueno, esta bien… pero si te piso será tu culpa –dijo entre risa, y comenzó a bailar, recordando todo lo que le acaban de decir. No tenía mucha gracia, y definitivamente no era el mejor bailarín de todos, pero por lo menos llevaba el ritmo de la canción y no piso a nadie. La canción termino sin ningún herido.

-bueno eso no estuvo tan mal –dijo la heredera del souke, viendo sus pies intactos. Alzo su cara para encontrarse con la sorpresiva cercanía que el baile le había hecho tomar con el rubio, ya que sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca cuando lo miro. Naruto se había dado cuenta del mismo hecho, pues la cercanía lo había hecho recordar lo exageradamente bella que era la mujer frente a él, los dos se quedaron así como estaban: Naruto con una mono en la espalda de Hinata, acercándola demasiado a su propio cuerpo, y ella con un brazo puesto detrás del cuello del rubio, cuando se percato de eso, las mejillas se colorearon de rojo, que no pasaron desapercibidas por Naruto, que curveo sus labios al contemplar el rostro de la muchacha, que se veía infinitamente más hermoso así. El mundo dejo de existir hasta que los aplausos a la orquesta comenzaron.

-creo que…ya es hora –dijo la heredera del byakugan separándose de Naruto.

-si…hay que…darnos prisa –contesto el ojiazules, evitando el contacto visual con la chica, no porque sintiera vergüenza, sino para que esta no notara la sonrisa idiota que la simple cercanía le había causado.

-El señor feudal ya va a hablar –dijo Naruto viendo como este subía a la plataforma donde se encontraba la orquesta.

-Byakugan –dijo Hinata en un susurro, asegurándose de que su cabello cubriera las venas marcadas en su cara. En esta parte de la misión, su objetivo era evitar el atentado que Shikamaru había previsto, por ser una oportunidad excelente para el enemigo. Según las suposiciones de Shikamaru, los ninjas renegados, no intentarían un ataque frontal, sino más bien un acercamiento indirecto, crear caos de la nada. Hinata, basándose en el esquema de Shikamaru, buscaba únicamente el la estructura del edificio, ya que el líder de la misión aseguraba, después del estudio de los otros ataques, que solo causarían pánico, para reafirmar su amenaza, y ella junto a Naruto debían evitar eso.

-¿ya encontraste algo? –Pregunto Naruto, con impaciencia.

-Ni siquiera algo fuera de lugar, creo que el señor feudal se esmero en la vigilancia –dijo con un dejo de decepción la heredera del souke.

-¿Crees que Shikamaru se haya equivocado? –pregunto Naruto, viendo como el señor feudal comenzaba lo que parecía un largo discurso.

-¡ahí están! –dijo Hinata demasiado alto, que otros aparte de Naruto voltearon a mirarla, inmediatamente desactivo el byakugan, para no asustar a otras personas.

-¿los ninjas? –pregunto Naruto, más discretamente de lo que Hinata había hecho.

-¡si! –dijo hablando más bajo –hay que avisarle a Shikamaru

-Tengo una idea –dijo el rubio intentando localizar al miembro faltante. Estaba, cerca del podio improvisado, escuchando con algunos consejeros del señor feudal, el discurso de este ultimo. De su baso vació, tomo un trozo de hielo y lo arrojo por el aire hasta llegar a la cabeza del dominador de sombras, cuando el frió proyectil toco su cabeza se giro bruscamente buscando un culpable, vio desde la distancia como el Uzumaki le saludaba, haciendo señal de que saliera, y se encamino a la salida, por donde Hinata ya se les había adelantado, Shikamaru se dirigió discretamente a la salida, para darle alcance a su compañeros, que llevaban una buena ventaja, tan pronto se alejo de la puerta diviso la figura de su compañeros corriendo, por la izquierda adentrándose en un jardín, estuvo junto a ellos en cuestión de segundos.

-¿los encontraste? –le pregunto a Hinata tan pronto estuvo a su lado.

-si –contesto ella mientras escaneaba el sitio al cual se dirigían –Ahora solo hay tres –hizo una pausa –y están colocando papel bomba en el primer piso.

-Pero, si el señor feudal esta en el segundo piso, ¿por que colocan la bomba en el primer piso? –pregunto naruto confundido.

-su objetivo no es la pared, sino la columna que sostiene el segundo piso, ¿no es cierto Hinata? –estaba seguro que era para eso, pero buscaba una confirmación.

-Es la columna que sostiene el podio donde esta la banda –dijo Hinata asombrada.

-donde esta parado el señor feudal justo ahora –acertó Naruto de manera sombría.

Los tres shinobis aceleraron su paso al máximo, estaban solo a 5 metros de donde estaba el enemigo. Cuando llegaron vieron a los tres ninjas, estáticos, revisando si habían cometido algún error. Los ninjas de Konoha arremetieron inmediatamente: Shikamaru se arrodillo para realiza su técnica de levantamiento de sombras, que se arrojaron como lanzas sobre el enemigo, que emprendió la retirada al bosque que estaba a unos metros de su ubicación, Naruto lanzo unos shurikens, aunque no fueron muy efectivas para detenerlos, se incrustaron en la pierna de uno de ellos, lo que seguramente retrasaría su paso. Los dos miembros masculinos estaban a punto de dar caza a los ninjas cubiertos de túnicas.

-Shikamaru, Naruto vengan rápido –Dijo Hinata que se encontraba frente al objetivo original. Cuando los aludidos llegaron a donde se encontraba Hinata se encontraron con que toda la pared estaba tapizada en papel bomba. Todos unidos por hilos casi transparentes, algunos con forma cuadrada, otros con forma rectangular, y con diferentes letras en cada sello, y todos zumbaban, señal de que se estaban quemando.

-no podemos quitarlos todos a tiempo –dijo el Uzumaki asombrado del trabajo del enemigo.

-no todos se pueden desactivar –dijo el dominador de sombras después de un análisis de dos segundos –es un sistema complejo, esos hilos conectan con los detonadores principales, solo hay que desactivar sellos específicos y ninguno de ellos explotara.

-¿y como haremos eso? –pregunto Hinata activando su byakugan.

-Hinata, mira dentro de los sellos explosivos, debe de haber algunos que se diferencien de los demás, busca todos los que sobresalgan de alguna manera –indico al la kunoichi mientras seguía analizando los explosivos en la pared.

-hay algunos que parpadean –dijo dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué? –incluso el genio del equipo estaba confundido

-Hay al menos 50 sellos en esa pared, y hay al menos 12 que parpadean al mismo tiempo, hay esta otra vez –dijo notando el casi imperceptible brillo de esos papeles.

-desconexión instantánea –susurró Shikamaru para si mismo –Naruto debes quedarte con Hinata, necesitara clones de sombra para desactivar esto, Hinata debes identificar específicamente todos los sellos que brillen y arrancarlos todos al mismo tiempo –dijo enfatizando la ultima frase.

-¿y tu que harás? –pregunto Naruto viendo como Shikamaru se alejaba

-yo iré a buscar a los renegados –tienen exactamente 7 minutos antes de que detonen todos los sellos así que apresúrense –dijo mientras se adentraba por el bosque donde sus objetivos se escaparon –si el zumbido desaparece es que las bombas ya no detonaran. Pueden hacerlo, confió en ustedes –dijo perdiéndose en el bosque.

-Esto esta mal –sentencio el rubio que regreso a asistir a su compañera.

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada como siempre en su escritorio, ojeaba melaganariamente unos papeles sobre su escritorio, de vez en vez le daba una mirada a la apacible ciudad a la que juro proteger. Pensando como sus antecesores habían logrado formarla tal como estaba, y en su compromiso de mantenerla así, una ráfaga de viento helado entro, haciéndola temblar de frió. Alguien toco la puerta de su oficina, no era difícil saber quien era, ya que ella misma lo había citado.

-puedes pasar –le dijo dirigiéndose al jounin que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-Buenas noches Hokage-ama –dijo el ojiplateado con una sonrisa, muy inusual en su carácter.

-buenas noches Neji –dijo devolviéndole otra sonrisa –es difícil verte sonreír, debe ser algo muy bueno –respondió la rubia con cierta sorna.

-Pequeñas cosas en la vida, Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué le puedo decir? –dijo ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

-¿y podría yo saber cuales son esas pequeñas cosas? –pregunto adoptando una pose más cómoda en su silla.

-me temo que no –dijo con una mirada de de retador que vence, pero ya recibiría su lección.

-ya veo –respondió tranquilamente con una mirada parecida a la del Hyuga –dime Neji, ¿Cómo se encuentra Tenten? –dijo con una sonrisa picara –espero que este durmiendo ya –dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. La cara del jounin adquirió el color de un tomate maduro, la expresión de orgullosos de deforma a una mueca de vergüenza, intento balbucear una respuesta que nunca salio.

-tranquilo, no espero una respuesta –dijo la Hokage entre risas –y no te traje para saber detalles de tu vida personal –dijo recuperando su expresión seria –te he llamado aquí para una misión en especial –dijo buscando entre la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio.

-eehh… ¿y de que se trata esta misión? –pregunto recuperando su tono de piel.

-nada fuera de lo común –dijo mientras dividía y "organizaba los fólderes de su escritorio –vas a ser la escolta de un empresario de el país de las Montañas en su camino hasta la aldea de Konoha para un acuerdo multilaterar, no es nada grave, solo que el cliente se siente seguro con ninjas a su alrededor -Con el solo nombre del sitio, le llegaron recuerdos indeseables, respecto a cierto ciudadano de ese país y su prima.

-No creo que sea necesario que un Jounin cumpla con esa misión, con un para de genins vasta y sobra, si es puro capricho del cliente –definitivamente no iba perder su tiempo con un riquito que no encuentra en que gastar su dinero.

-eso seria lo más prudente –dijo ella con un fólder en la mano –pero el cliente pago específicamente por un jounin –dijo tendiéndole el fólder. Con dos pasos logro apoderarse de los papeles –también pidió que, específicamente, sea un miembro del clan Hyuga quien vaya a la misión. Neji quedo perplejo ante aquella extraña petición, no conocía de alguien relacionado al clan Hyuga en el país de las Montañas, al menos no a ninguna persona que él pueda considerar amigo del clan. Como la rubia delante de él parecía tener más que agregar, no abrió el fólder.

-Le envié la información de la misión directamente a Hiashi Hyuga, y él mismo me indico que tú eres el más indicado para esta misión… debido a tu relación de amistad con el cliente.

Y solo hasta ese momento Neji abrió el fólder que tenía en la mano, solo había dos páginas para esa misión, detallando todo lo imprescindible, y entre eso imprescindible, como el nombre de benefactor de los servicios: Nakio Takeuchi, hijo único, heredero y activista de los estudios Takeuchi, tremendo hipócrita y patán por excelencia, una vez llamado como mejor amigo de Neji Hyuga.

-No aceptare esta misión –dijo el jounin controlando el tono de su voz.

-no estaba pidiendo tu permiso, solo te dejaba saber –dijo la ninja medico con un acento drástico en su voz.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no tomare parte en esta misión, Hokage-sama, con el debido respeto no creo que deba permitir la entrada de ese tipo de escoria a la aldea –si bien era cierto que solo hablaba por resentimiento, ese tipo de personas son buenas para pocas cosas.

-Neji, como ninja activo de esta aldea has asumido un compromiso importante, y es acatar todas las órdenes que se te den, por lo tanto, a primera hora mañana saldrás con destino a Las Montañas, y vas a traer a Nakio Takeuchi hasta aquí. ¿Entendido? –dijo la rubia viendo la expresión crispada de su subordinado, estaba furioso, pero seguía siendo su subordinado.

-¿entendido? –repitió ella marcando cada silaba.

-si… Hokage-sama –respondió entre dientes el Hyuga, su s puños estaban apretados casi hasta hacerle daño, mecánicamente forzó a su cuerpo ha hacer la inclinación que solía hacer. Se disponía a salir de aquel sitio para digerir ese ultimo hecho, debía traer al miserable que le causo tanto daño a su prima, que ahora quería como una hermana, pues el problema no era solo que ese tipo le disgustaba, sino lo que le causara a Hinata el hecho de que este en la aldea nuevamente. Su mano se deslizaba por el picaporte cuando escucho la voz del máximo ninja en la aldea.

-Neji…entiendo que esto te desagrade, y se toda la historia de este tipo y tu hermana, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, el pago para esto, incluso mis manos están atadas, el señor feudal del País del Fuego ordeno este acuerdo –dijo como si hablara con un alumno –a demás, Hinata esta en una misión ahora, y no regresara hasta dentro de una semana, que es el tiempo que este señor piensa durar en la aldea, así que es poco probable que ella lo vea.

-Claro –dijo el ojiplateado con poco ánimo.

-espero tu excelente desenvolvimiento en esta misión, Neji –dijo antes que saliera.

-Así será Hokage-sama –dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

* * *

-Junko, apresúrate –decía el líder de los renegados al chico que se quedaba atrás

-si señor –fue todo lo que respondió, pero con el clima tan frió y la profundidad de su herida en la pierna el dolor era apenas soportable.

-Kuz ¿nos están siguiendo? –le pregunto al otro ninja con ellos.

-no señor, se detuvieron hace cinco minutos, pero… -dijo el chico mirando hacia atrás.

-¿pero que? –pregunto el líder diligente.

-es que…se supone que las bombas debieron haber detonado señor –dijo mirando de reojo a Junko, que es el experto en bombas.

-¿que tienes k decir a eso Junko? Espero no haber dado un viaje en vano –dijo mientras aceleraba su paso.

-no señor, recuerde que el jefe dijo que la explosión era solo para sacudir el sitio, no haría un gran estruendo, solo para los que están muy cerca, a esta distancia no podremos escucharlo.

-eso espero –dijo mientras veía como una kunai se lanzaba detrás de él a un árbol de enfrente, apenas se clavo el papel bomba atado a el explota, dispersando a los tres renegados, pero donde sea que caían había mas trampas, y más explosiones, pero no sabían de donde salían, ni quien los atacaba. Pero cada uno tomo su lado para salvarse, pues no podían luchar contra un enemigo invisible. Junko debido a su herida se quedo a tras, pero seguía luchando por escapar, debido a su pierna activaba más trampa que los demas. Pero justo cuando aterrizo en el suelo su cuerpo dejo de moverse a su voluntad, a pesar del dolor es su pierna, su cuerpo seguía empeñado en no cojear, y caminar con una lentitud tortuosa, hacia un camino alumbrado por la luna.

-Que mala suerte tienes Viejo –le dijo una voz que no sabia de donde venia –párese que nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien del clan Nara –dijo la voz, ahora previniente de una silueta frente a él.

-¿que es lo que quieres? –pregunto a Shikamaru intentando, en vano, moverse.

-¿Yo?.... nada –dijo acercándose y sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su chaqueta –solo que des un paseo con migo –dijo desenrollando el papel.

* * *

-¿ya son todas? –pregunto uno de los clones del rubio a la heredera del byakugan.

-…-

-¿Hinata? –pregunto otro clon nervioso.

-Si, son todos –dijo ella después de otro momento de silencio –Naruto, a mi señal –le dijo a las 16 copias que planeaban detener una explosión.

-1…2…3!!! –dijo ella y al unísono todos los clones arrancaron el papel que tenían indicado, cayendo al suelo todos, esperando una explosión, pero nada, todos estaban a salvo y nadie excepto ellos sabían de la posible catástrofe que pudo haber ocurrido. Hinata se desplomo sobre sus piernas al ver que el peligro ya había pasado, pues el sonido que producía el papel bomba mientras se quemaba había cesado, es decir que las bombas ya no funcionan. Naruto desapareció a todos los clones, con el mismo alivio que su compañera.

-¿crees que debamos volver a la fiesta? –pregunto el rubio a Hinata.

-claro que si seguimos siendo invitados, y el señor feudal dijo que debiamos estar cerca de él –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo y las hojas coladas en su vestido. Cuando alzo su cabeza encontró al rubio a un paso de ella y una mano acercándose a su cara. Su cuerpo se congelo al verlo, porque ni siquiera lo había escuchado, el rubio llevo su mano hasta un lado de su cara, y suavemente toco su cabello, dejando a la ojiplateada en shock.

-Listo –dijo con una gran sonrisa y una hoja seca en su mano, que le había quitado a la cabellera de Hinata.

-Gracias –dijo evitando que Naruto vea como hizo que su cara tomara un leve color rosa.

Uno a uno comenzó a quitar los papeles bomba de la pared, no podían dejar evidencia. No tenían ni dos minutos en su labor cuando oyeron explosiones provenientes del bosque, no muy lejos de su posición, por el mismo camino que Shikamaru había tomado. Inmediatamente después escucharon las voces de los guardias que venían a donde ellos estaban, decidieron irse por el lado contrario por el cual habían venido, pero otro escuadrón de guardias ya se acercaba por ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunto el rubio a Hinata cuando vio todas sus vías de regreso a la fiesta estaban atestadas de guardias que no creerían la razón del porque estaban ahí detrás.

-eehh…..- Hinata se exprimía el cerebro buscando una salida, pero no la encontraba, si huían al bosque los guardias le seguirían quien sabe hasta donde, y si los noqueaban enviarían a más… y se le ocurrió, la excusa perfecta de porque estar ahí. Miro al Uzumaki asustada y con la cara roja.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? –pregunto el rubio preocupado por la expresión que acababa de tomar su compañera.

-Discúlpame, Naruto –dijo ella, y antes de que el rubio le preguntara por que, ella le tomo por la nuca para atraer su cara hasta la suya y le beso, como se besan dos enamorados lujuriosos, luego paso su otro brazo alrededor de su cuello aprisionando al rubio en un apasionado beso, que el no tardo en seguir, pero solo su cuerpo era el que besaba a la kunoichi, su cerebro estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pensar con claridad. Ahora, Naruto apreciaba el hecho como una tercera persona, como si su mente se saliera del cuerpo para contemplar lo que el cuerpo por si solo hace: como su boca se movía al compás de la de Hinata, como sus brazo se habían a presionado de su espalda apretándola contra su cuerpo. Aun no entendía como eso lo salvaría de los guardias, pero en ese estado entendía muy pocas cosas. Entonces los guardias hicieron su entrada, algunos con armas, otros con linternas que apuntaron directamente a las únicas dos personas en aquel desolado sitio.

-ehh…ejm –uno de los guardias que los habían enfocado los llamo después de un tiempo, ya que los dos "civiles" seguían pegados como si nada pasara.

-eehh…disculpen –llamo otro guardia a la pareja.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa? –respondió Naruto regresando a la realidad.

-¿no oyeron una explosión? –

-si, pero creímos que eran los fuegos artificiales –dijo Hinata cortésmente.

-bueno no eran fuegos artificiales, eran bombas y no pueden estar aquí –dijo el que había hablado por primera vez –llévenlos dentro –le ordeno a tres guardias que los escoltaron hasta dentro de la fiesta otra vez.

* * *

La fiesta continuó como si nadie hubiera intentado destruirla, los ciudadanos bailaron y gozaron como lo hacían cada año y el señor feudal dio un discurso aun más largo a su pueblo, no hubieron problemas que no se pudieran controlar solo con la guardia, todo estuvo en completa calma, aparentemente.

Los tres ninjas de Konoha, habían establecido que en la mañana siguiente para planear su nuevo contra ataque, así que no se verían hasta el día siguiente. A pesar de que Naruto y Hinata entraron juntos al salón de la fiesta, no se dirigieron la palabra, primero porque la primera dama mando a buscar inmediatamente a Hinata y, segundo ella estaba demasiado apenada como para mirar al Uzumaki.

El rubio sin embargo ya no le interesaba la comida o la bebida, o las personas del sitio, solo pensaba en el beso que acababa de recibir, un beso que lo había sacado de su juicio, literalmente. Jamás pensó que sentiría tan agradecido de los guardias de ese país.

Ahora si no tenia duda que lo que sentía por ella era algo fuerte, es decir ya lo habían besado antes, podía decir que de la misma manera, pero ninguno de ellos le había causado el trauma que ese le había causado. Una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

-_tuvo razón todo el tiempo_ –dijo encaminándose a la salida del ahora vació salón -

_Gracias Iruka-sensei._

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche, aun se veía a las personas celebrando por su cuenta en las esquinas y los parques. Después del incidente con las bombas solo alcanzo a ver a Shikamaru de lejos, pero no pudo saber nada sobre como termino su parte de la misión, pues lo perdió de vista muy rápido, y Hinata procuro no dejarse ver _-¿será que se arrepiente? – _Se cuestionaba camino a su hotel _-¿y si solo lo hizo por necesidad? – _seguía el cuestionando, pero ninguna respuesta llegaba _–a quien le importa, obtuviste lo que querías, un apasionado beso de Hinata Hyuga –_decía diligente una voz en su cabeza, y no fue hasta ese momento que eso era lo que le pedía su organismo, por eso se descontrolaba cuando la veía _–eso no es lo que yo quería –_respondió mentalmente, luego recapacito _-…no es lo único que quiero –_ pensó al tiempo que un grupo de imágenes paso como un desfile de fotos ante sus ojos: vio como ellos dos entraban juntos al salón de la fiesta, ella tomada de su brazo; besándose bajo una farola en la calle; él recibiendo un abrazo por un regalo que le había hecho; sentados juntos en su techo viendo el atardecer, caminar de la mano en un parque al medio día _–pero que cursi ere -_dijo burlonamente la voz en su interior, y tenia razón, pero no le importaba porque exactamente eso era lo que quería _–en serio, ¿es que no la has visto? Claro que la has visto no tengo que preguntar –_dijo su subconsciente intentando hacerlo enojar _–pero ¿te has visto a ti? Crees que ella quiera todo eso…CON TIGO? –_pensó haciendo gran énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-tu no vas a arruinarme el día –dijo en voz alta anulando por completo el efecto de la otra voz sobre su cabeza.

El hotel Xang Yu ya estaba a la vista, a una esquina solamente, palmeo sus bolsillos solo para comprobar que sus llaves siguieran allí. En la entrada de la recepción había una chica rubia de pelo corto con aspecto soñoliento, que le provoco un bostezo al Uzumaki, cuando se acerco al ascensor, vio que había alguien en el, alguien demasiado conocido, Hinata. Pero cuando ella se percato de que el estaba ahí, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Naruto se apresuro rápido a las escaleras, los primeros tres pisos los paso como si no estuvieran, pero el cuarto hizo sacar el esfuerzo, lo que le obligo a detenerse por falta de aliento. Al parecer no tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con la chica ahora. Tomándose su tiempo llego a su piso, exhalando sonoramente por el esfuerzo.

Cuando estuvo frente al pasillo, vio algo que le recupero todas las fuerzas: Hinata, agachada en el suelo con sus zapatillas en las manos, recogía algo que se la había caído. Cuando se puso de pie nuevamente su cuerpo de supermodelo salio a relucir otra vez, dejando al Uzumaki otra ves como un zombi. Se fue acercando lentamente para no perder el equilibrio, cuando la Hyuga lo miro acercarse se asusto, y luego se sonrojo esquivando la mirada y girándose para intentar abrir su puerta.

_-Se sonrojo… ¿por mi? –_ pensaba el Uzumaki con muchas dudas.

La chica en el pasillo no conseguía éxito en la tarea de abrir su puerta, por los nervios sus llaves cayeron al suelo, un susurro se escucho en el pasillo proveniente de sus labios, miro de reojo al rubio y se agacho rápidamente para conseguir el objeto que se le escapo de los dedos.

_-Se puso nerviosa…….. ¿Por mi? – _pensaba el rubio con una tremenda sonrisa en la cara.

Estuvo al lado de ella antes de que pudiera levantarse. Le ofreció su mano que tomo tímidamente.

-hola – dijo el aun con su sonrisa.

-hola – respondió ella con voz baja.

-sabes no te vi después de que nos encontraron los guardias –dijo con tono serio.

-si… bueno…- intento terminar ella pero su vergüenza no le permitió.

-y quería hablarte sobre lo que paso allá – con la sola mención del hecho su corazón se acelero tanto que temía que él lo escuchara. Por el tono de su voz se imaginaba que clase de cosas le diría al respecto.

_-estupida –_ se condenaba mentalmente _–no debiste hacerlo, no merecías hacerlo, que tonta – _se reprimía ella misma, imaginándose que tipo de cosas le diría el ho9mbre que ama, no exactamente lo que ella desea escuchar, sino todo lo contrario, que ella no tenia derecho para hacer eso, que el no la quería, que ella no era suficiente.

-Yo también quería decirte algo sobre eso –le interrumpió ella justo antes de que el abriera la boca, aunque no pudiera tenerlo a él, conservaría por lo menos su dignidad.

-Lo que paso ahí no tiene significado alguno –dijo con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, auque sus ojos la traicionaban al mirar los azules de Naruto.

-per…- intentaba objetar el Uzumaki confundido con la contradicción entre la boca y los ojos de la Hyuga, pero esta no le permitió.

-fue una simple estrategia para engañar al enemigo- dijo intentando sonar convincente –materia básica ninja- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-si, pero- intento en vano el rubio hablar otra vez.

-no debes sentirte confundido- dijo al ver la extraña mirada de Naruto, sin saber que era ella quien lo confundía.

-lo entiendo…- volvió a ser interrumpido. Es la primera vez que ve a Hinata hablar e interrumpirlo tanto, y ya empezaba a molestarle

-se que tu solo estabas fingiendo también- hizo una pequeña pausa para poder decir lo siguiente -…porque tu amas a…Sakura- su voz se quebró casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene…-interrupción una vez más.

-aun así, me disculpo por actuar de manera tan apresurada, no debí hacerlo y…- su voz se quebró otra vez y sus ojos querían dejarla en ridículo, se giro a la puerta y busco la llave- lo siento, Naruto- dijo intentando resguardarse en su habitación para que el hombre que amaba no la viera llorando.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto el rubio un poco molesto.

¿Qué si había terminado? No entendía que le pasaba a ese chico, no podía creer que Naruto fuera tan insensible para hacerla sufrir más, se giro con todo el coraje que pudo para enfrentarse a sus ojos –si –respondió ella igualmente molesta.

-Por fin- dijo el rubio cansado del juego, tomo la cara de la kunoichi entre sus manos y bruscamente la atrajo hasta la suya y le deposito un beso en los labios, no que el otro, para que los guardias se confundieran, si no uno verdadero, suave, y aun así más intenso que el anterior, dejando a Hinata con la cabeza totalmente en blanco.

**SUPER YO OTRA VEZ, primero k nada (y aunque un poquito tarde) feliz año nuevo a tods. Creo k me tarde menos en subir esta vez ¿verdad que si? Bueno ya no importa, aquí esta el capitulo, muy largo, pero es que pensé que si cortaba un pedazo de todo eso perdía la emoción por completo. Hay algo de lo k me di cuenta y es k estuve dando muchas vueltas y vueltas y nada de NaruHina, que es lo k ustedes vinieron a ver, así k de aki en adelante todo va a girar en torno a esos dos, y alguna k otra pareja en el camino, ustedes preocúpense por leer y de dejar MUUUUCHOS REVIWES (criticas de todo tipo son aceptadas, y sugerencias claro) hasta la próxima ;D**


	8. A las tres de la mañana

**A las 3 de la mañana**

Por enésima vez esa noche giro sobre si misma para ver el reloj de pared. Las manecillas se burlaban nuevamente de ella, ya que hace una hora esa maquina marcaba las 2:06, y ahora marcaba las 2:11 mas o menos, los análogos nunca fueron sus favoritos. Pero a pesar de todo no le interesaba, la causa de su desvela le provocaba demasiado aturdimiento y felicidad que no dejaba suficiente cabida para el enojo. A pesar de que tenía solo menos de 4 horas para recargar sus baterías, su cuerpo seguía despierto, y sus neuronas se comían unas a las otras buscando una respuesta, que se negaba a ser encontrada.

Sabiendo que no encontraría las respuestas dando vueltas en el colchón salio en busca de algo para su sed. Apenas atravesó el marco de la puerta de su habitación, sintió una corriente de aire que la helo por completo, percatándose por primera vez de que su habitación de hotel tenía una terraza, y como siempre estuvo abierta explica el frió que siempre rodeaba su sala, claro que usar una cortísima bata de tirantes no ofrece la mejor calefacción para dormir, ignorando el frió se dirigió al refrigerador, al abrirlo la luz la segó por unas fracciones de segundo pero rápidamente encontró su objetivo: el cartón de jugo de naranja, lo tomo con una mano y con la otra tomo un vaso metálico que guardaba en la puerta, por lo que también estaba bastante frió. Después de servirse dos vasos del jugo se quedo absorta mirando la terraza por varios minutos, hasta que decidió salir hasta ella.

Los primeros pasos hacia la terraza fueron vacilantes, pues la corriente de aire helado soplaba contra su cara, como diciéndole que no entrara, pero una vez acostumbrada al frió rose de la brisa, llego hasta la barandilla de baraústes de piedra caliza. En ese momento pudo darse cuenta también que su hotel estaba ubicado prácticamente en la esquina mas alejada del pueblo, así que tenia una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad.

Era algo sorprendente, el País de la Garra era poco más grande que una ciudad común, pero de todos modos poseía ese atractivo seductor que tienen todas las ciudades de noche: todas las luces encendidas, los semáforos, los grandes bancos y sus reflectores, un pequeño parque de diversiones con muchas lucecitas multicolores, todo perfectamente resaltado por la oscuridad que existe entre una luz y la otra, y la luna menguante coronando todo aquel espectáculo.

Mientras observaba los edificios vio aquella escuela donde la esposa del señor feudal fue para estar con los niños e inmediatamente se acordó del pequeño niñito rubio que le hablo en ese día, que descubrió que no iba a escapar así de fácil de sus sentimientos. Casi de inmediato la cara de otro rubio rebotaba de un lado a otro en su cabeza, con su infinita mirada azul, su inagotable encanto y su amplia sonrisa. Era el colmo, contaba con pocos minutos de descanso y Naruto se los estaba quitando, y ni siquiera estaba conciente. Peor aun, a ella no le importaba, era feliz, plena y completamente, solo necesitaba tenerlo en la cabeza, como si el beso del rubio le hubiera implantado una semilla de amor, que le lavaba el cerebro y conducía sus emociones.

Cuando la alegría recorrió su cuerpo, despojándola del frió se dio cuenta de que le faltaba: besarlo. Necesitaba probar otra vez esos labios, para sentirse completa y viva, o por lo menos para volver a dormir. Solo había un pequeñísimo problema y era que el estaba dormido a esta hora.

Ese pensamiento la desanimo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para la resignación. Giro sobre sus paso y se dispuse a resguardarse del frió que ya hacia mella en su sentido del tacto, con un único movimiento cerro la puerta corrediza detrás de ella, pero aunque ya no había corriente de aire, la atmósfera seguía fría.

Sin tener ni un poco de sueño decidió prepararse para lo que prometía ser una larga noche. Saco una tetera de la lacena y unos sobres de té, lleno la tetera de agua y le vertió los sobres de té de limón y lo puso a fuego lento y se dirigió a la bañera, para darse una ducha caliente, porque incluso en su cuarto estaba helando, cuando involuntariamente miro el reloj sintió el deseo de lanzarle algo o por lo menos quitarlo de su pared, pues ahora marcaba las 2:32, cuando solo habían pasado un minuto cuando mucho, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensó.

El agua tibia cayo como anillo al dedo en esa situación, ya que, irónicamente, su razonamiento lógico comenzó a funcionar con la cabeza caliente. En su cabeza la situación se desgloso en cinco afirmaciones sencillas: primero ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, segundo el rubio aparentemente sentía algo por ella, tercero el beso significa que la próxima ves que lo vea no podría safarse de esa situación sin discutirla, cuarto no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo dirigirse a Naruto después del beso y quinto debía pensar en una manera de introducir el tema y debía hacerlo rápido.

Justo poniendo el primer pie fuera de la bañera la tetera silbo anunciando que su contenido ya estaba a punto, pero ignoro aquel sonido y se dedico a deshumedecer su cuerpo antes de soltar sus cabellos, los cuales había rehusado mojar estando tan lejos de un buen salón de belleza. Una vez seca, tiro toda su ropa sucia por el conducto que el hotel tenia para ese propósito y busco otra cosa en su guarda ropa, que era relativamente escaso en esa ciudad. Un conjunto de shorts y blusa de tirantes, era su otra opción en cuanto a pijamas. Una ves lista salio a la cocina para beber su te, que ya debía estar hirviendo, tomo una taza de la lacena y sirvió el liquido.

Hinata daba sorbos con deliberada lentitud, pero el beso del rubio seguía provocándole taquicardia, y desde su última batalla de vida o muerte con su primo no era un buen presagio. Después de varios vasos de té, y una parada táctica en el baño, la kunoichi se dispuso a dormir, después de todo si algo iba a pasar entre ellos pasaría y punto, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así que con paso decidido se acerco a su cuarto, se metió en la cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta, cerró los ojos y mentalmente comenzó a contar ovejas, pero no funcionaba, nada funcionaba, simple mente algo le faltaba pero no sabia que era, o mejor dicho, no quería reconocerlo.

Pero sabia exactamente lo que quería, quería verlo, quería que Naruto la besara de nuevo, quería ser capas de devolverle el beso, de aferrarse a su cuello y no soltarlo jamás, que el tampoco quisiera alejarse ella, entre otros pensamientos tan explícitos que no pretendo desglosarlos por ahora, pero que hicieron que la cara de Hinata se pusiera cual un tomate, sin impedir y que una sonrisa picara se dibujara en su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, consiguiente un éxito parcial en esa tarea.

Después de varios minutos de dar vueltas en la cama, vio que no iba a dormir hasta obtener lo que quería, y como definitivamente no tendría lo que quería en verdad, podría obtener algo que le causara el mismo efecto, verlo de inmediato. Pero era improbable que estuviera despierto a esta hora, si algo sabia de el es que dormía como un tronco. Fue cundo la gran idea surgió, pero era algo difícil, su clan estaba en contra, y sus valores familiares se lo impedían.

-El byakugan es un obsequio que fue otorgado al clan Hyuga –su padre le había dicho una vez –debe ser usado con cuidado, y no malgastarlo en vanidades inútiles, debe ser usado cautelosamente y para enorgullecer a tu clan –le había advertido –su uso egoísta seria una deshonra para tu familia –en pocas palabras, ese "don" debía usarse solo con fines nobles y justificables, no en caprichos adolescentes.

-_solo serán unos minutos_ –se decía a si misma para darse valor –_nadie se enterara_ –aunque su padre estaba a lejos por mas de 800 kilómetros, el poder psicológico que ejercía sobre ella era bastante fuerte.

-además…solo me seciorare de que este bien, o si esta siendo atacado por un grupo de bandidos –dijo en voz baja, eran simple mente excusas tontas, pero le habían dado el coraje de deshonrar a su familia.

-Byakugan- dijo en suspiro apenas perceptible hasta para el más experimentado shinobi, casi al mismo tiempo las venas de su cara se acentuaron hasta hacerse palpables, y sus ojos plateados se tornaron casi blancos y más distendidos y su campo de visión se extendía a mas de un kilómetro a la redonda, pero sin fijarse en algo en especifico.

Paulatinamente, y por voluntad propia, fue enfocando su campo visual hasta llegar a la puerta del rubio. Dudo antes de "traspasar" la puerta unos instantes, solo hasta que decidió que eso era de verdad lo que ella quería, así que concentrando su chakra hizo que lentamente la puerta se hiciera transparente. Su vista avanzo hacia la sala, en donde se alarmo al ver la ropa de la noche pasada tirada sin ningún orden en los muebles, lo que podía significar que el morador de ese cuarto estuviera desnudo. Ese pensamiento provoco un profundo arrepentimiento en la chica, pero se disipo de manera gradual.

La heredera del byakugan hizo que su visión siguiera avanzando hasta llegar al cuarto que tenia la puerta abierta. La kunoichi trago saliva antes de dar otro paso, pero se obligo a recordar que la cara del uzumaki era lo que quería ver. Y ahí estaba él, acostado en la cama su expresión era la de un niño pequeño, tan serena tan angelical, casi igual que su sonrisa, su rostro era simplemente hermoso. Pero aun así se molesto mucho con ella misma, el Uzumaki dormía apaciblemente, mientras ella no podía pegar un ojo sin pensar en él, pero de cierta manera eso influyo en su propio bienestar, lo que el futuro albergaba para ella no era algo de lo que debía asustarse, había enfrentado circunstancias peores que esta, había vencido a la muerte mas de una vez y su corazón, pese a estar enfermo, a salido airoso de cuantos ataques le han lanzado, y sobreviviría a este también.

Se tomo su tiempo para contemplar completamente al rubio, dormía únicamente con los pantalones de su pijama, y la manta estaba en el piso, se deleito siguiendo las líneas que trazaban los músculos del abdomen y de su pecho, su cuerpo no tenia nada que envidiarle al cuerpo de un fisiculturista. A pesar de que Hinata se sentía como una acosadora y pervertida, no quería dejar de ver su ensoñadora cara cunado este dormía.

Pero aun así ella necesitaba descansar, así que se propuso dejar de mirarlo, pero justo en ese momento, el objeto de su mirada dio una brusca vuelta en la cama, quedando de frente a la ventana de la pared este de su habitación, y su respiración era mas agitada, y su rostro estaba un poco tenso, el rubio obligaba a su cara estar en esa posición, parecía incomodo. De súbito dio otra vuelta en donde miraba al lado opuesto de la ventana. La observadora ahora estaba preocupada ya que hace unos segundos, el ahora perturbado Naruto, se veía completamente apacible, como un niño.

La observadora no compendia que es lo que pasaba, pero siguió viendo. En el transcurso de 5 minutos el rubio no había encontrado una posición que le acomodara por más de 30 segundos, y comenzó a preocuparle, pero el muchacho no hacia más que dar vueltas…Hasta que se quedo quieto, totalmente quieto mirando el techo.

Hinata no hacia más que mirar, lo único que podía hacer era mirar como la angustia carcomía los sesos del rubio. Después de varios minuto Naruto dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, sin saber que era observado, tomo la jarra con agua de la cocina y bebió directamente del recipiente, sin importarle el quedar mojado mientras lo hacia, en su cuarto Hinata rió con la ocurrencia, era una nueva faceta infantil que había descubierto. Una vez saciada su sed fue directamente al baño para orinar, y solo cuando Naruto desabrocho los botones del pantalón ella supo que debía dejar de mirar.

La chica no se había visto en un espejo, pero sabía que su cara estaba roja como una manzana porque sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara, la vergüenza y el susto hacia que todas sus arterias palpitaran. Después de un tiempo de susto su mente pasó a otros pensamientos tan turbulentos como los anteriores: ¿Qué pensarían sus amistades de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pensaría su familia? ¿Qué pensaría Naruto?

De repente le dio un mareo estremecedor, a duras penas llego hasta la cocina donde estaba su te, ya frío, y se bebió una taza completa en cuestión de segundos. Cuando recupero su estabilidad se metió nuevamente a la cama y se obligo a cerrar los ojos sin pensar en Naruto, y lo logro, pero debía estar conciente para permitirse no pensar en él, por lo que de todos modos no iba a dormir bien esa noche.

Sus blancos ojos se centraron en la blancura del techo, era un cuadro patético, una kunoichi de alto rango, proveniente de una de las familias mas respetables del mundo Ninja, elogiada por sus colegas, codiciada por los hombres, no podía pegar el ojo por causa de un niñito rubio superdesarrollado a 20 metros de su puerta.

-_desasido patético_ – le acuso su inconciente mientras retiraba la vista del techo y se fijaba en la puerta de su cuarto. Estuvo mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto, pero no miraría el maldito reloj de pared. Y entonces seis palabras, punzantes cual navajas, pero tan reales como la gravedad, desfilaron en su memoria con súbita lentitud.

-_incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él_-sonaba como un eco, proveniente de su corazón, y se repetía cada vez que este latía, y martillaban sobre su deseo de ver otra vez al rubio, pero ella sabía que estaba mal. El duelo en su interior era cada ves más fuerte, pero ella se inclino por un bando, y en cuestión de segundos su byuakugan ya estaba activado.

La situación del rubio no había mejorado, estaba acostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero con la expresión de pesadez y disgusto, seguramente varias ideas estaban en conflicto dentro de el. Su situación no era mejor que la de ella. Y la idea llego: ¿era posible que lo que le quitara el sueño era ella? La presión le bajo al piso con solo pensar en eso, pero una súbita alegría se apodero de ella. Estaba fuera de si, el jubilo le saco varias lagrimas de los ojos, mientras su vista seguía fija en Naruto, que ahora le parecía más hermoso.

Pero mientras ella se regocijaba, los ojos azules del rubio brillaron de ingenio, y salto de nuevo de la cama y comenzó a poner su cuarto patas arriba, vacío todas las gavetas, levanto el colchón de la cama, movió los estantes buscando algo, que Hinata no podía identificar. Pero el seguía buscando y encontró un lapicero de color negro. Hinata no lo entendía. El siguió buscando, lo que ella creyó que seria algo donde escribir. El cuarto siguió sumiéndose en el caos y el desorden que Naruto propiciaba, hasta que por fin encontró un cuaderno viejo de hojas amarillentas, pero un cuaderno al fin. Hinata seguía sin entender.

El rubio tomo el lapicero y el cuaderno y se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir, Tardo varios minutos y la mitad del cuaderno mientras redactaba lo que suponía ser una carta que congelo hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo. La carta decía así

_Querida Hinata:_

_Hola, ¿como estas? Espero que bien, bueno _

_te escribo para decirte que lamento mucho_

_lo de la noche pasada (el beso) si te disgustaste, fue _

_algo que no debí hacer sin preguntar, pero quiero decirte que_

_no me importa si me odias ahora pero ese fue el momento_

_mas maravilloso de mi vida y yo no me arrepiento y_

_si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo otra ves lo haría_

_sin pensarlo, porque yo te amo._

_Atentamente_

_Naruto_

Naruto estuvo varios minutos contemplando la carta antes de adquirir el valor suficiente para dejarla debajo de la puerta de Hinata.

El frío se colaba entre toda su ropa como si fueran cuchillos, a pesar de que pasaban ya de las dos de la tarde agregando otra contra a esa maldita misión. El clima en el país de las Montañas era demasiado frío comparado con la aldea de Konoha, y no importa cuanto abrigo uses, siempre vas a tener frío en ese sitio. Sin embargo, la calle principal estaba atestada de gente, como si estuvieran regalando dinero, por lo que resultaba difícil caminar con cierta velocidad, que para Neji Hyuga no seria suficiente hasta que hubiera depositado a la basura de Nakio Takeuchi en las narices de la Hokage.

La casa que señalaba la dirección de su cliente no fue difícil de encontrar, pues era el pent house del edificio de las Empresas Takeuchi, la torre más alta de la ciudad, que podía verse desde varios puntos de la misma, por lo que a tres calles del sitio no tardo en encontrar el edificio Apresuro el paso entre la muchedumbre, mientras más rápido terminara con esto, menos posibilidad tendría de cometer un homicidio.

-Caballeros –decía el joven magnate a sus invitados –seamos un poco más realistas –siguió con tono condescendiente –Su fabrica de embutidos ha venido cayendo en picado desde hace seis meses –dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla con una cínica sonrisa en los labios –por lo que se tuvieron que despedir la mitad del personal para recortar gastos, su exportación esta por el suelo, las ventas en el país apenas cubren todas sus deudas y su margen de ganancia es casi nulo –su sonrisa se hizo mas grande –Señor Kosuke, sabe cual es su única salida –termino, su sonrisa se redujo a una inexpresiva linea, sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en el anciano enjuto y desesperado que tenia en frente, aguardando por su respuesta.

-Pero señor Takeuchi…. Por favor, solo le pido mas subsidio, las exportaciones mejoraran, se lo aseguro y…

-no lo convoque aquí para oír sus suplicas, lo traje para ofrecerle un negocio, solo necesito que diga si o no –dijo apoyando los codos sobre su amplio escritorio.

-pero…- comenzó de nuevo el devastado anciano –no puede hacernos esto, las empresas Takeuchi ha sido nuestro socio desde hace casi 25 años, usted ni siquiera pensaba en nacer, y su padre

-MI PADRE –dijo el joven ante el anciano –era un viejo soñador, un hombre débil, sin capacidad de manejar el poder sin dejar que se aprovechen de él

-¿pero de que esta hablando? –Ahora fue el anciano quien interrumpió con tono demandante –El verdadero señor Takeuchi levanto esta empresa sobre la nada, siempre supo hacer negocios con buenos beneficios para todos sus socios, y usted…- menciono la ultima palabra con desprecio, como si estuviera escupiendo estiércol de la boca – usted es solo un niño mimado y suertudo, que encontró un emperio construido, y solo espero la primera oportunidad para arrebatárselo a su padre –el anciano se puso de pie en medio de su discurso, y ahora respiraba de manera agitada.

-Este imperio –comenzó con una sonrisa burlona el joven señor Takeuchi –cuando llego a mis manos estaba en la ruina, mi padre había dejado que buitres como usted –menciono la palabra con el mismo énfasis que el anciano había utilizado –consumieran el capital de esta empresa, MI empresa, como una jauría de perros muertos de hambre, nho me sorprende que el Alzhéimer le hubiera carcomido la mente –el desprecio en sus palabras era más que evidente, pero su expresión se suavizo, y miro al anciano condescendientemente –pero no vinimos aquí a discutir el pasado, si no a planear el futuro, y la oferta que le hago por su empresa, o –dijo de forma jocosa –por lo que queda de ella, es más que generosa –dijo el joven señor Takeuchi.

-¿generosa? –Dijo el viejo escandalizándose – 30 millones de yens apenas nos da para liquidar a los empleados, nos quedaríamos sin nada – dijo alzando el tono de la voz.

-Dígame una cosa señor Kosuke, ¿piensa usted que hay alguien tan loco como para invertir en su fabrica, o que le vaya a dar más de 10 millones de yens por una empresa al borde del colapso? –dijo inexpresivo el joven magnate.

El señor Kosuke, se había quedando en blanco, pensando como podía convencerle de que no le quite su empresa, que había estado en su familia por tres generaciones y que le ayudara a prosperarla, pero no encontraba un modo de hacerlo, su mente ya no era el sagas zorro astuto de los negocios que solía ser en sus años mozos, y el contrincante ante su persona era un verdadero maestro del negocio, y su fama de siempre obtener lo que quería, no era un mito aparentemente. Sin duda el chico, para tener solo 22 años era un verdadero negociante, con la habilidad y el léxico de su padre, que el anciano bien conocía, y la codicia e inflexibilidad de su madre, que también conoció, antes de que muriera.

-Esta noche comenzare un viaje de negocios, estará fuera una semana o dos –dijo con una sonrisa "amigable" en el rostro –vaya a su casa piénselo bien, pero recuerde que si decide no venderme la fabrica, deberá seguir adelante sin el apoyo de empresas Takeuchi –dijo mirando la turbación en los ojos del anciano –puede retirarse –el anciano se levanto y salio en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

-Kanami – llamo por el teléfono a su asistentes – asegúrate de que el señor Kosuke, se lleve una copia de las políticas de transacciones de la empresa, presiento que va a necesitarla –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si señor –dijo inexpresiva su asistente por el otro lado del comunicador.

-una víbora despreciable y venenosa –dijo una voz desconocida en su oficina que despertó el pánico en sus venas –no has cambiado ni un poco – la voz sonaba en algún lugar dentro de su oficina aislada y cerrada en un decimonoveno piso, se levanto de su silla con brusquedad, aunque todo le temblaba -¿qu-quien esta ahí? –Pregunto con voz débil, la confianza había salido corriendo – Preséntese ahora o llamare a seguridad –dijo tanteando la pistola que tenia debajo del escritorio.

-Tranquilo –dijo la voz, que causo todo el efecto contrario –no pienso hacerte daño ahora Nakio –dijo la voz, el aludido busco el botón de seguridad, pero no lo encontró debido al temblor de su mano. Cuando por fin lo encontró el dueño de la voz salio de una sombra al otro lado de la amplia oficina.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto el magnate con voz temblorosa -¿Por qué sabe mi nombre? –dijo tomando la pistola en la mano.

-¿No me conoces? –Dijo el hombre frente a él dando varios pasos hacia el escritorio con la cabeza gacha –pero si tu me mandaste a llamar –Levanto la cabeza y desafío a su mirada con el pulgar apuntando a su banda Ninja, dejando relucir el símbolo de Konoha. Y solo entonces Nakio Takeuchi reconoció los ojos plateados.

-¿Neji? –Dijo perplejo -¿Neji Hyuga? –dijo respirando con más calma – pero que buen susto me diste –dijo entre risas – cuanto tiempo –dijo rodeando la mesa con mucha alegría, poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del Ninja –es un placer volver a – Neji, con su mano izquierda exprimió la diestra del magnate frente a el, luego la bajo hasta la altura de su cintura y la retorció de tal manera que la palma derecha de Nakio Takeuchi quedaba mirando a la pared derecha –AAAHH – el grito quedó atrapado en la garganta del señor Takeuchi cuando la mano derecha del Hyuga se cerró sobre el cuello del muchacho, que no tardo en ponerse totalmente rojo ante la presión.

-Ahora, dime, ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de traerme hasta aquí para llevarte hasta mi aldea? ¿Qué se te olvido que no eres bienvenido o se te gusta hacer el ridículo y que te ahorquen? –La cara del muchacho pasaba lentamente al color blanco, y el mortífero agarre del Ninja sobre el cuello de la victima no cedió ni un momento, mientras el resto del cuerpo bajo su mano se sacudía en busca de aire, y la mano que tenia suelta se cerraba en torno a la muñeca de Neji en un vano intento de aligerar la presión. Solo cuando el lánguido cuerpo no podía retorcerse lo suficiente en forma de protesta, lo soltó con tal empujo que choco contra el escritorio y lo vio retorcerse en el piso aspirando tanto aire como podía.

-maldito imbecil ¿es que te volviste loco?– decía Takeuchi aun en el piso mientras su cara recuperaba el color.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo –dijo Neji sin arrepentirse ni un poco del patético cuadro que el empresario formaba en frente de él –mira que tener el descaro de exigir que se me envíe a llevarte a mi aldea no es un acto muy cuerdo –dijo desafiando a la mirada patética que este le daba.

-Pudiste haberme matado –consiguió decir mientras se ponía de pie -¿Qué dirían tus compañeros shinobi si se enteran que mataste a tu inofensivo cliente? –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en la boca, y luego tosió.

-Si te hubiera matado –comenzó el Hyuga cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho –hubiera liberado a l mundo de una víbora despreciable y venenosa –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –seria un héroe, o por lo menos un exterminador.

-Muy gracioso –dijo quitando las arrugas de su traje –pero te recuerdo que yo te estoy pagando, y hasta que lleguemos hasta tu aldea soy tu jefe –dijo una vez recobrada la compostura –así que mas vale que te comportes –dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-¿o que? ¿Me vas a despedir? –dijo el Hyuga en tono irónico, pero fue ignorado.

-¿te parece esa la forma correcta de tratar a un amigo que tienes mas de dos años que no ves? –dijo intentando sonar herido, cosa que no le costo mucho.

-¿Te parece poco lo que le hiciste a Hinata? –dijo con la rabia asomándole a los músculos de nuevo – ¿o lo que me hiciste a mi y a mi familia? –dijo golpeando la mesa con sus palmas. Nakio, conociendo que esas palmas eran armas mortíferas, retrocedió en la silla rodando unos metros.

-Un hombre tiene derecho a cometer errores –dijo mirándole a la cara con expresión inocente. Neji sintió ganas de arrancarle la boca de un solo tajo –además, nadie se entero de nuestro…ejem, inconveniente –dijo atento a los movimientos del pálido hombre frente a él que se encolerizaba cada vez más –por lo que no debería haber problemas entre nosotros, incluso Hiashi-sama, me ve como otro de sus hijos, y eso es mucho decir.

-Eso cambiaria si Hiashi-sama supiera lo tuyo con Hinata - dijo sin inmutarse -seguro que te sacaría de la aldea tan rápido como lo hice yo –dijo restableciendo el semblante.

Su mano se aferraba al picaporte, pero su cuerpo se negaba a abrir la puerta, con la cabeza golpeo la puerta con la plena intención de hacerse daño, el dolor te sacaba de un genjutsu, podía sacarte de esa patética situación. El pedazo de papel se aferraba a su mano, tenía el corazón escrito en esas ocho insignificantes líneas, pero aun así era su corazón, y le era difícil entregarlo así como así.

Otro de los inconvenientes de entregar su corazón era la posibilidad de que ella no lo quiera, es decir, Hinata siempre fue muy reservada, nunca dio a conocer que le gustara alguien, pero lo había besado, DOS VECES, aunque la segunda no fue exactamente ella quien lo dio, pero se le devolvió ¿no? Es decir, eso debía significar algo ¿no?

Pero aun así, el quería darle su corazón, y todo lo que el poseyera, quería hacerla feliz, protegerla, besarla otra vez, esa era su principal necesidad justo ahora, pero tendría que esperar _–muévete idiota –_ se condenaba mentalmente _–no seas tan cobarde –_ seguía recriminándose, la misma fuerza que quería confesarse a Hinata, era contrarrestada por un miedo igualmente grande a ser rechazado

_-solo un paso, no morirás por decirle, ve allá y deja la maldita nota –_decía su inconciente rabioso por la cobardía del rubio. Al fin su mano giro la perilla, abriendo la puerta, que dejo escapar un chillido como protesta a ser movida, pero ya estaba abierta, solo tenia que caminar a la puerta _–pan comido –_ se dijo a si mismo, pero no movió un músculo hasta varios minutos. Dado el primer paso fuera de su dormitorio, una voz que nunca le traía buenos pensamientos comenzó a reír en su cabeza.

_-¿Qué diablos te es tan divertido? –_ pensó Naruto agriamente.

_-tu estupidez niño –_ y siguió riendo _–dime una cosa ¿Por qué crees que las personas te han evitado toda la vida? ¿Crees que a ellos simplemente les "gusta" ignorar a la gente?_ –dijo, seguido de una larga carcajada.

_-¿de que estas hablando? –_Naruto empezaba a dudar, pero no permitió que el se diera cuenta.

_-Te diré a que me refiere, parece que a veces olvidas que eres mi contenedor, que eres peligroso, porque tienen miedo de que tú los lastimes ¿Por qué crees que esa chica será diferente?_

Naruto no encontró una respuesta.

_-es tu destino, estar rodeado de odio_ –su carcajada diabólica resonó en la mente del rubio _–siempre estar rodeado de desprecio y rechazo, porque eso es lo que alberga tu corazón, odio y desprecio y…_

_-te equivocas –_Naruto miraba al piso.

_-¿Qué dijiste niño? –_pregunto furibunda la bestia

_-te equivocas-_ sus ojos azules se enfrentaron a la oscura mirada de aquel animal enjaulado _–en tu corazón es donde solo hay odio y desprecio, no en el mío, y si te digo la verdad no se si Hinata es diferente, pero tu tampoco lo sabes, y no voy a quedarme aquí a escucharte. _

Otra vez en la realidad, y con solo su propia voz en su conciencia, decidió caminar hacia la puerta de Hinata, deslizar el papel debajo de la puerta, miro dentro de su apartamento, el reloj marcaba las 3:00 am en punto. Las ganas de entrar y encerrarse no fueron pocas, pero lucho contra ese espasmo, hasta que lentamente consiguió que sus pies se movieran. 17 pasos era todo l o que lo separaba de entregar su corazón. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta sintió como si esta fuera a golpearlo, o algo por el estilo.

Se agacho lentamente con la carta doblada en la mano, la deposito en el piso, pero pensó antes de pasar la carta por debajo de la puerta, y que si lo hacia ya no habría vuelta atrás. Considero mucho el dejar una esquina en el pasillo, por si se arrepentía solo debería sacarla… pero decidió no hacerlo así. Dejo la carta completamente en el suelo, y con los dedos la empujo por debajo de la puerta, y mientras se deslizaba, sintió como literalmente se le iba el corazón.

Se levanto del suelo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en que ya no haría más que esperar a que ella le dijese algo. No había dado tres paso y escucho como la perilla dejaba libre el seguro de la puerta que estaba detrás de él. Se paro en seco, y se le hubiera parado el corazón, si no estuviera detrás de esa puerta. Sintió en la espalda desnuda el soplo que hizo la puerta cuando se abrió.

-¿Naruto? –escucho el susurro de aquella voz, que le aturdió la cabeza como un golpe en la nuca. La garganta del Uzumaki estaba paralizada, sus pies no respondían, nada de su cuerpo hacia otra cosa aparte de nada.

-¿Naruto? – el susurro aumento el volumen convirtiéndose en un melodioso mensaje que activo a sus pies. El rubio giro lentamente sobre sus talones, suplicando. Pero su plegaria no fue escuchada, Hinata tenia su corazón en la mano. Lo examino sin desdoblarlo. Naruto estaba hipnotizado, la mujer frente a él lo castigaba con un trozo insignificante de tela que colgaba de sus delicados hombros, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento, y unos shorts que amenazaban con quitarle la poca cordura que albergaba su cabeza. Hinata interrumpió su tribulación visual, que gracias a Dios ella no noto.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella sacando poco a poco la timidez de su semblante.

-mi corazón –pensó rápidamente, pero su boca no lo repitió. Debía decir algo, lo que sea, era mejor que estar callado adorándola.

-creo que debes leerlo, será más fácil entenderlo –dijo a costa de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Ella tomo el papel con ambas manos y lo contemplo unos segundos luego, delicadamente y sin desdoblarlo, lo rompió a la mitad.

Naruto que do devastado, sintió como se hundía en un pozo profundo, aquel en donde estuvo tantos años, rechazado, despreciado, odiado, debió hacer caso de la voz en su cabeza, debió llevarse su corazón a la tumba y no darlo a otra persona para que lo rompa en pedazos.

-quiero que tu me lo digas –dijo la mujer frente a él.

Naruto que do suspendido en el aire. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo sobre los de ella, volvió a repetirlo

-Naruto –dijo con voz suave –si algo de lo que dice esta hoja –dijo dando un paso hacia él –si algo de lo que escribiste aquí es verdad, quiero que me lo digas.

Naruto pensó que terminar el descenso al abismo seria más fácil que confesarse a Hinata. En un buen rato no dijo nada, solo la miraba. Ella comenzó a sospechar que se estuviera arrepintiendo, de que no fuera verdad, y desvío la mirada, porque las lagrimas la traicionarían.

-te amo- dijo Naruto de una manera tan natural que hasta el mismo se asusto Hinata volvió a sostenerle la mirada, y la repentina euforia que el rubio sentía lo movió a decirlo otra vez.

-te amo Hinata- dijo y una sonrisa se ilumino en su cara –te amo – ahora estaba riéndose, Hinata no podía contenerse, se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo, él hizo l o mismo, como si no pudieran soltarse. Hinata pensó que si ese momento algún día llegaba iba sentir la incasable necesidad de llorar, pero no fue así, si tenía un incansable deseo, pero llorar no estaba ni cerca de eso.

Con las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Naruto, lo empujo unos centímetros hasta poder verle la cara, que se veía igual de radiante a como ella se sentía y lo beso, lo beso como nunca había besado a nadie jamás, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Naruto hizo lo mismo, ella atrapo su cuello como si temiera que se desvaneciera en el aire, él la tenia sujeta por la cintura para asegurarse de que ella no se aleje jamás, y se besaron, disfrutando cada uno del otro, como debió haber sido desde el primer momento.

**HOLA, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy excelente, ya termine este semestre de la universidad y puedo dedicarme de lleno a mi escritura, cierto tipo de complicaciones (como troyanos en la P.C.) me retuvieron de escribir, pero aque esta el capitulo, sano y salvo, y bastante interesante si me permiten agregar, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen MUCHOS COMENTS, poruqe es una gran motivación saber lo que los lectores piensas de su trabajo, hasta la próxima :D !!!!!!**

**P.D. un dólar americano equivale a 300 yens japoneses, por lo tanto 30 millones de yens son solo 100 mil dólares, que es relativamente poco si se mira desde una perspectiva economico-mundial.**


	9. Pollo horneado

**Pollo Horneado…**

Los rayos del sol aprovechaban cualquier abertura de la ventana para llegar hacia la habitación como flechas celestiales, y su diana: la cara de Naruto. El furibundo Ninja abrió los ojos con pesado odio, si tuvo suerte durmió apenas dos horas, y el verano se regocijaba en levantarlo más temprano que las otras estaciones.

Con plomo en los talones, se arrastro hasta el baño. Las seis menos cinco minutos le sentenciaba el reloj de la pared de afuera, 65 minutos le separaban de su reunión. Descartó volverse a acostar, pues no confiaba en su reloj interno, que tantas veces le ha fallado, y con un poco de agua sobre sus ojos, el despertar era menos horrible, hasta que se percato del extraño sabor a naranja que tenía su boca, y el recuerdo

Del beso de la otra noche le azotó la memoria tan fuertemente, que la reacción de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar. Una erección mañanera es tan cotidiana en la vida de un hombre, como lo es la menstruación en la vida de una mujer, con la salvedad de que la mayoría de esas erecciones son producto de varios sueños mojados y la acumulación de líquidos antes de dormir, y en pocas veces se debe al arrebato de la bestia natural dentro de cualquier hombre por poseer la mujer que lo atrae. Y ese es el caso que nos ocupa ahora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito los calzones y se metió a la ducha, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejo que el agua cubriera todo su cuerpo, amentando la temperatura dentro de él, rodeo su miembro con la mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su miembro palpitante hasta que su miembro erecto comenzó a vomitar el liquido blanco a borbotones, dejando al rubio extremadamente exhausto e inmóvil mientras el agua borraba las evidencias de su pecado.

Después de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración abrió el grifo del agua frío a toda potencia. Chilló al sentir el agua fría al ras de su cuerpo y maldijo en voz alta varias veces, pero su cuerpo se enfrió por completo, y con el la bestia hambrienta de carne femenina. Pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderse de los rápidos reflejos de su cuerpo ante el recuerdo de Hinata y sus labios, lo que dejo en evidencia la atracción descomunal que el sentía hacia el cuerpo de la chica, y no solo de su personalidad, como había pensado.

Decidió darse un tiempo muy generoso en el baño, cuando se hubo aseado completamente, se vistió rápidamente con las ropas que había dejado preparada la noche anterior, antes de su inesperado encuentro.

Al ver el reloj que marcaba las 6:36, fue a la nevera para encontrar un tazón de ramen, que puso en el microondas rápidamente con 2:00 minutos de tiempo, que seria suficiente calor. Se quedo viendo fijamente el plato dando vueltas mientras reconstruía su apasionante travesía de hace 3 horas.

***Flash Back***

-te amo Hinata- dijo y una sonrisa se ilumino en su cara.-_Ya esta_ –pensó_ -ya lo dije, y no estuvo tan mal_. Luego sintió como el cuerpo de Hinata se unió al de él, _-pero si se esta congelando- _pensó Naruto y acto reflejo sus brazos la rodearon como las nubes rodean a la cima de la montaña, empleando todo su esfuerzo en calentarla con su propio cuerpo.

Luego ella lo besó. No fue como sus otros "besos", desprevenidos y ausentes, este era muchísimo mejor, los dos estaban allí, sabían que debían hacer y como hacerlo.

No era como besar a Ino, en los días de la academia, ni a la loca que roba las técnicas usando la boca, ni a ningunas de las cenicientas de saldo y esquina que Ero-sennin se empeñaba en visitar, ni a ninguna otra chica que el pudo haber besado en su vida, simplemente porque esas veces solo había un componente en ese contacto: solo estaba lo físico, y lo emocional ni siquiera se asomaba.

Pero lo bueno de ese ultimo beso es que lo emocional y lo físico se mezclaban formando aquella explosión de sensaciones que los dejaba hecho esclavos de sus propios deseos, claro hasta que la carne aguante.

Exhaustos y sin aliento separaron sus labios, pero permanecieron abrazados varios minutos, hasta que Naruto la volvió a besar.

-Creo que es hora de dormir –dijo pero su s brazos se aferraban más al cuerpo de Hinata

-no creo que eso sea lo que quieras hacer –dijo rodeando su cuello nuevamente. La indirecta no pudo llegar mejor acertada, aparte del sonrojo en la cara que evidenciaba su intención, y ella lo volvió a besar.

_-tienes razón, ¿vamos a tu cuarto? –_pensó Naruto mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la chica, pero eso no fue lo que su cuerpo decidió decirle a ella, en vez de eso le dijo

-Mañana hay que trabajar temprano –pronuncio sorprendiéndose de su respuesta –mejor será que durmiéramos bien, porque mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, le dio un ultimo beso y entro a su cuarto dejando a Naruto en el pasillo, desconcertado y feliz.

***Fin Flash Back***

El pitido de la maquina lo saco de su propia mente anunciando que su desayuno estaba listo. Se lo comió con moderada lentitud, saboreándolo a cada bocado. Cercioró que todo quedaba en orden (es decir que no haya nada que el no conociera, o que no pudiera destruir) y salio de la habitación cerrando por fuera con su llave.

En ese instante sintió como dos delicadas manos se posaban sobre sus ojos, primero se puso tenso, pero la dueña de las manos le susurro al oído.

-hola Naruto…-acto seguido el ninja se dio media vuelta quedando de frente a Hinata y la beso, no fue como el anterior, este era más calmado, más intimo.

-Hola Hinata –pronuncio sobre los labios de ella – ¿como amaneciste? –pregunto dándole otro beso.

-bien –dijo ella –pero estoy mucho mejor ahora –respondió en medio de otro beso del Uzumaki

-Que bueno –dijo el Uzumaki, que no tenia suficiente de la boca que desde hace un buen tiempo anhelaba, pero cuando intento darle un beso esta lo detuvo con un dedo en la boca -¿eh?

-ya es tarde – respondió Hinata rápidamente –y no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana –dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor y lo tomaba al rubio de la mano para que lo siguiera, aunque el preferiría quedarse toda la mañana con la chica que lo sujetara de la mano.

Se detuvieron frente al ascensor que ya descendía, sin soltarse las manos, de repente Hinata abrazo por completo su brazo.

-¿te sucede algo? –preguntó el rubio intrigada, a lo que la chica respondió

-nada…..no te imaginas cuanto he esperado por este día, -y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, rápidamente Naruto la rodeo con su otro brazo hasta que ella termino frente a él

-yo también –respondió levantándole el rostro hasta que se vieron directamente el uno al otro, en ese segundo el timbre del ascensor sonó, indicando que había llegado a ese piso. La chica rápidamente lo empuja dentro del ascensor y presiona el botón con el no. 1, en seguida comienza a besar al rubio, que no entiende absolutamente nada del comportamiento de la chica, pero le sigue el juego sin pensarlo dos veces.

6: 47 am marcaba el reloj del lobby que a esa hora parecía un desierto, salvo por el shinobi que esperaba a sus compañeros, la misión por la que se encontraban en aquella ciudad lo tenia sin cuidado, ya estaba resuelta, solo necesitaba preparar la trampa para atrapar a los responsables, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de los compañeros que no llegaban.

Por suerte solo eran 5 minutos lo que le separaban del la casa del señor feudal, al cual necesitaba para el plan. 6: 49 am y sus compañeros aun no bajaban, era desesperante. Con un salto se levanto del mullido sillón que lo sostenía y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, si ellos no bajaban él los arrastraría hasta abajo, pero cuando se vio cerca del ascensor vio como el numero 2 encima del ascensor se iluminaba, lo que indicaba que el aparato ya iba por el segundo piso.

Y cuando escucho el timbre sonó se para a un escaso metro de la puerta, solo dos personas podrían salir de ese ascensor a esta hora. La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero pudo ver como una figura se dividía en dos sombras, y cuando la puerta estuvo total mente abierta, identifico a las dos sombras, una era Naruto y la otra era Hinata. Ambos estaban tan separados como el espacio se los permitía y ambos tenían la cara como tomates y miraban al suelo, era un comportamiento muy extraño.

-se hubieran quedado durmiendo –dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente cuando estos salieron del ascensor –el señor feudal nos espera –dijo en medio de un gran bostezo –será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Después de varios minutos de camino, y que las tensiones estuvieran calmadas Hinata se aventura a hablar.

-¿Shikamaru? –Dijo la chica recibiendo un gesto de escucha por respuesta –lo que te dijo el Ninja que capturaste….. ¿Crees que sea cierto? –dijo pensando en lo que Shikamaru les informo.

-me asegure de que dijera la verdad, pero no puedo decir que me agrade, incluso fuera mejor si lo que dice fuera mentira.

-pero lo que el dice desmorona toda tu teoría Shikamaru –intervino el rubio.

-no siempre se gana –dijo el usuario de sombras sin preocuparse.

-¿ y que hay del plan? Ya no podemos usar el mismo plan si el objetivo ya no es la misma persona –dijo Naruto preocupado por la misión.

-Ya tengo un nuevo plan –dijo el Nara sin muchos rodeos –y estoy seguro de que saldrá mejor.

-¿un nuevo plan? –Exclamo Hinata sorprendida -¿Cuándo pensaste en todo eso? –quiso saber la Hyuga.

-esta mañana –respondió monótono el aburrido shinobi –claro que ahora tardara más montar la trampa –dijo en un bostezo.

-¿cuanto tiempo más? –pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno habrá que posponer la emboscada hasta el día de la coronación – dijo con aburrimiento marcado en cada palabra.

-Eso será un problema –dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia.

-si, va a ser muy problemático.

Desde hace tres días, en la casa del señor feudal, las ocasiones que ameritaban la reunión de toda la familia real eran los momentos mas tensos de toda la sala debido a la extraña cadena de resentimiento que reinaba en el salón: por un lado estaba Yahiko que resentía a su padre el hecho de que lo obligaba a tomar un camino en la vida que el no deseaba, su padre por otro lado resentía en su otro hijo, Kanji, ya que este daba todos los signos de querer ocupar el trono, por lo tanto le daba el motivo de todos los ataques, Kanji por su lado, resentía en sus dos padres que habían dictaminado que su hermano mayor debía ser el Señor feudal, aunque el no lo deseara, y por ultimo, Kaede Yagami resentía que su esposo estuviera desmoronando a su familia a base de mentiras.

El desayuno se llevaba a cabo con total silencio y los alimentos eran despachados con velocidad, ya que cada uno de los integrantes tenía sus propias razones para incomodarse en la compañía de los otros.

-Con permiso, me retiro – Kanji fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. Coloco su silla de regreso a su puesto y llamo a uno de los criados que esperaban en la puerta –por favor, informa al cochero que ya voy a salir, que tenga el carruaje listo.

-enseguida – dijo el criado saliendo del comedor.

-Padre, madre, me despido – dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a buscar sus útiles escolares. – Yahiko, espero que te mejores – dijo de espaldas, ya nadie podía escucharlo, ni llamarlo.

-Yo debe retirar me también – dijo Kaede sin levantarse de su asiento - el medico dijo que había que llevarlo a consulta el día de hoy, termina rápido Yahiko, que vamos tarde – dicho eso también salio por la puerta.

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio por otros interminables segundos, siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Yahiko se levanto como pudo con la ayuda de su muleta, al ver que su madre ya se asomaba desde la entrada principal, acelero su paso, su padre lo veía en silencio, su apetito se había esfumado hace días, comía solo por costumbre, y el estomago se le revolvía al ver como los miembros de su familia se convirtieron prácticamente en extraños.

-Padre – escucho que su hijo mayor le llamaba desde la puerta del comedor levanto su cabeza y vio como Yahiko se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta –que pases un buen día, nos vemos luego –dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-Gracias hijo, tu también – fue todo lo que pudo decir para despedir a su hijo, al que no vería por lo menos en 10 horas. Dicho eso el mayor de los hijos se dirigió a la puerta donde su madre y un carruaje le esperaban. El señor feudal pidio que retiraran los platos del comedor, que ya habia terminado la comida, cuando fueron retirados pidio quedarse solo en la habitación.

Minutos más tarde recibió la visita de uno de los criados, diciendo que unos "viajeros" lo venían a visitar, para hablarle del "problema que le aquejaba". Suyino Yagami, ni tonto ni perezoso, mando a que se les permitiera la entrada y lo s escoltara a su presencia.

-Díganme que ya tienen al culpable de este desastre –fue el saludo del señor feudal a los recién llegados. Sabía que no había sido cortés, pero les estaba pagando mucho para hacer el trabajo, no tenia por qué ser cortés.

-aun no señor –se apresuro Shikamaru, saltándose el saludo, que aparentemente no era necesario, vio como el cansancio que expresaba el señor feudal se disipaba por el disgusto de la mala noticia y parecía querer hablar, pero Shikamaru se adelanto antes que el lo hiciera.

-Pero hemos atrapado a uno de los saboteadores, y en la interrogación hemos conseguido suficiente información como para detener al verdadero orquestador del sabotaje a la coronación, para mañana a la puesta del sol, este ya no será un problema – cuando termino su discurso, consiguió lo que se propuso, evitar que el señor feudal comenzara a interrogarlos.

-esas son mejores noticias –dijo después de un momento de silencio, al parecer lo que dijo el ninja lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero tenia una pregunta todavía.

-entonces ¿Por qué no lo atrapan ahora? –dijo el señor feudal.

-los enemigos son mas astutos de lo que imaginamos, el ninja que atrapamos fue solo el señuelo para que los demás escaparan, no pudimos seguirles el rastro, pero estamos seguros que mañana es el golpe, y el plan que tenemos no fallara –dijo concluyente el dominador de sombras.

-y este plan…. ¿será ejecutado antes o después de la coronación? –el señor feudal se sentía cada vez mas y mas entusiasmado por la seguridad con la que los ninjas le decían que todo estaría bien, pero ninguno respondió a su pregunta, en ves de eso se miraron entre ellos.

-aahhh….este…- comenzó Naruto a balbucear una respuesta, pero no pudo terminar de decir ni una palabra.

-¿y bien? –Comenzó a desesperarse el señor feudal, a la expectativa que se veía en sus ojos ciertamente no le agradaría la respuesta –Señorita este plan de ustedes ¿se ejecutara antes o después de que mi hijo sea declarado señor feudal? –dijo con muy poca paciencia esperando una respuesta directa.

-ninguno de los dos –susurro Hinata, mientras chocaba la punta de sus dedos índices.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¡me están diciendo que su plan funcionara en medio de la coronación! –no estaba preguntando, y no estaba contento.

-Pero ese es el único momento en que sabemos que atacaran –comenzó Naruto –El plan funcionara a la maravilla y nadie estará en peligro, debe creernos –El señor feudal no estaba nada de acuerdo con que se interrumpiera la coronación, que ha sido una tradición por casi 10generacione, pero al ver que el rubio que no había tomado la primera cosa en serio desde que llego, tenia tanta fe en que se solucionaría, que no tubo mas remidió sino que confiar en ellos.

-espero que esten seguros de lo que hacen, estoy confiando en ustedes mañana, es un gran dia no solo para el pais de la Garra, sino también para mi hijo, así que por favor no me decepcionen –dijo en un tono severo. No le veía mucha gracia a que arruinaran la coronacion, pero no le quedaba más que confiar.

Con estas palabras, los tres shinobi entendieron que debían retirarse de la habitación, y tras una inclinación de cabeza, el mismo señor feudal se los confirmo, pero antes de que ellos pudieran salir de la habitación los volvió a llamar, pues aun le quedaba una duda.

-solo una cosa más, eh…. ¿Sigue Kanji siendo sospechoso? – el tono de su vos era ecuanime, pero escondio una amarga preocupación.

-No señor, la nueva información que hemos conseguido indica que el no puede ser el culpable –anuncio Shikamaru, que planeaba dejar las cosas hasta ahí, pero Naruto hablo mas de la cuenta.

-Ya sabemos quien es el verdadero culpable – dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Bien, ¿y quien es el verdadero culpable? –pregunto el señor feudal, con una especie de alegria.

Hinata veia a Naruto desconcertada, lo habia dicho, el problema no es que lo hubiera dicho, sino que lo hizo sonar como si fuera mejor que su teoría anterior, de que el segundo hijo fuera el culpable, miro fijamente a Naruto por varios segundos, hasta que el le devolvió la mirada, y entendiera el error que había cometido, Shikamaru desviaba la mirada del Señor feudal, que buscaba una respuesta, después de un rato Shikamaru se decidio a hablar

-Puedo decírselo señor, pero no le aseguro que sea mejor –sentencio sombriamente el shinobi, y la sensación de felicidad abandonaba la expresión de Suyino Yagami.

El día terminaba su ciclo vital nuevamente, cubriendo la tierra con un manto de tonalidades naranjadas, lo que proporcionaba desde hacia varios kilómetros una vista bastante acogedora del gran monumento a los Hokages de la aldea de la hoja, lo que significaba que ya se encontraban fuera de todo peligro, porque estaban en su hogar. Esta visión logro calmar a Neji Hyuga, que había tenido el peor día de su vida.

Había pasado las últimas 10 horas viajando en un carro tirado por caballos desde el país de las Montañas, en compañía de Nakio Takeuchi, el que una vez fue su gran amigo hasta que cometió el único error que no perdonaría, lastimar a la persona que ha considerado como su hermana menor desde que tenia 14 años, Hinata Hyuga. La relación que ambos llevaban cambio drásticamente después de su inesperada derrota contra el Uzumaki, y la sorprendente revelación de su tío que le dieron una perspectiva del mundo que nunca se había detenido a considerar.

Desde entonces dejo de ser una fortaleza totalmente cerrada al exterior, al punto de dejar entra en su vida a su compañero de equipo, Lee, como uno de sus más confiables amigos, junto a su alocado maestro, permitió entregar su corazón a la mujer que lo ha acompañado desde su graduación en la academia, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de ser mas feliz de lo que nunca recordó, acepto que la familia principal prácticamente lo adoptara como un nuevo hijo, viendo en Hiashi –sama el padre que recordaba de su infancia y a Hinata y la pequeña Hanabi como las hermanas de toda la vida, y permitir que ese canalla que le causo tanto daño a su querida hermana era algo que no podía perdonarse a si mismo.

En la carroza con el iban, aparte de Nakio Takeuchi iban cinco hermosas muchachas, escasamente vestidas que parecían deleitarse en los malos chistes y comentarios desdeñosos que el joven emitía y en violar el espacio personal del mismo, aunque a el no le parecía un problema, aparte de dos socios que disfrutaban de las mismas atencionesy se comportaban igual de ridiculos. Por suerte, el ninja solo habia viajado las ultimas 2 horas de viaje en el carruaje, ya que el resto lo habia hecho alrededor de las carroza, evitando que los atacaran, y de paso alejarse de la pequeña Sodoma y Gomorra que viajaba en la carroza.

Por la insistencia de Nakio Takeuchi, y dos ataques a la carroza, que bien un genin hubiera manejado sin problemas, le pidio que entrara, y encontra de todos sus instintos asesinos, se sento frente a su antiguo amigo, empleando toda su fuerza mental en no arrancarle las amigdalas con las manos en ese instante.

Cuando oscurecía por completo la carroza se detuvo frente a las puertas de la aldea para ser revisada, como era costumbre. La revisión no tomo más de 5 minutos, ya que la presencia de un Jounin apaciguaba la búsqueda.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, digale a la Hokage que he llegado – le dijo tajantemente a una secretaria en el primer piso, esta comenzo a hacer unas llamadas e informo.

-Neji Hyuga, la Hokage los esta esperando –dijo la secretario con un a cortesia que no fue devuelta por ninguno de los integrantes del grupo que ascendia por las escaleras.

Neji iba delante del grupo de tres que intentaba seguirle el paso, sin perder la pose. Pero el ninja solo visualizaba la oportunidad de poder terminar esa inútil misión y devolverse a los brazos de su amada Tenten, que a estas horas debía estar esperándolo. Toco suavemente la puerta mientras el grupo de empresarios se acercaban tras de el.

-Puedes pasar – le dijo la conocida voz de la Kunoichi más poderosa de toda la aldea. Abrió la puerta con disimulada prisa, dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente al escritorio de la Godaime. Ciertamente la oficina estaba un poco diferente de hace dos días, ahora contaba con un par de cómodos sillones frente al escritorio y la mesa del escritorio no parecía la victima de un huracán.

-Aquí le entrego el reporte de mi misión, Hokage-sama –dijo el ninja sacando un pergamino de entre su ropaje –me alegra informarle que la misión se completo con éxito y son la menor cantidad de contratiempos posibles –termino mientras su interlocutora revisaba el pergamino con fingido detenimiento.

-Bien hecho Neji –dijo la rubia levantando la mirada –tenia plena confianza en que lograrías cumplir esta misión con los mejores resultados. Ahora puedes tomarte un merecido descanso –dijo y le indico que saliera con un gesto. El aludido, ni tonto ni perezoso, hizo la reverencia más rápida que pudo, y tan pronto se cerro la puerta a su espalda salio corriendo del edificio directo a su hogar. Los tejados le parecían infinitamente numerosos, pero aun así los dejaba atrás con una velocidad impresionante. Desde uno de los tejados, se veía la gran casa de la Familia Hyuga, y su gran símbolo en la puerta, pero no era a ese hogar al que quería ir esa noche.

Siguió de largo hasta llegar a uno de los tantos edificios de apartamentos que habían en toda Konoha, y en donde vivía una kunoichi maestra en armas muy singular. De un salto llego directamente al 3 piso, al aterrizar en el pasillo, se detuvo unos instantes para revisar si no había despertado a nadie después de cerciorarse comenzó a avanzar con paso tranquilo y seguro. Cuando paso por el lado de un espejo se detuvo a revisar su apariencia física y no le gusto lo que vio, se arreglo unos flecos que se pegaban a su frente y cuello debido al sudor, y su cara estaba curtida por el polvo del camino.

Avanzo hasta la conocida puerta y tomo la llave de la casa que le habían dado y entro, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, no necesitaba su byakugan para saber que no había nadie. Pero vio que había algo encendido en la cocina: era el horno eléctrico y tenía lo que parecía un pollo horneándose a fuego lento, el tiempo estaba fijado en apagarse exactamente en 43 minutos, lo que significaba que Tenten estaría de regreso en 43 minutos.

La imagen de un pollo horneándose lo conmovió bastante, porque significaba que Tenten sabia que el vidria ese día y le importaba bastante que decidió cocinar para el, algo que la kunoichi en cuestión detestaba hacer. Rápidamente paso a la habitación y se desnudo, tomo una toalla y se metió a la ducha y se quito todas las penas y el sucio de la última misión. Cuando salio del baño era un hombre nuevo y mojado. Busco en una esquina del armario, pues siempre tenia ropa limpia guardada en la casa de la kunoichi para situaciones como esa.

Se vistió simplemente con unos pantalones oscuros, largos y holgados para hacer ejercicios y bastante cómodos, pero que solo utilizaba para quedarse en la casa y hacer nada, y salio a la cocina, vio que aun le faltaban 12 minutos al horno con el pollo, aunque ya se veía bastante suculento. En ese momento hoy como se abría la puerta. Inmediatamente salio al encuentro de quien entraba.

La kunoichi pelaba entre evitar que una gran bolsa que llevaba en una mano no se le cayera al suelo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta con la otra. Tenia puesta una blusa de tiros bastante provocadora y unos shorts bastante sugerentes.

Cuando la maniobra de cerrar la puerta estuvo completa Neji se acerco rápidamente por detrás, le quito la bolsa de las manos, la puso sobre una mesita cerca de la puertaza abrazo tapando sus ojos, y en un tono muy bajo, casi un susurro le dijo en el oído.

-¿adivina quien te extraño mucho? –le susurro mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se deslizo dentro de su agarre como si todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de seda quedando frente a frente a el, paso sus dos brazos detrás de su cuello, mientras los de el bajaban justo hasta el fondo de su espalda, ella lo acerco delicadamente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho –dijo ella mientras le daba otro beso, que se alargo mucho mas que el anterior, mientras ella recostaba su cuerpo sobre la puerta arrastrándolo a el junto con ella. Luego de un rato se oyó un timbre muy molesto. Ella se escabullo fuera de sus brazos y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, ahí comenzó a preparar la vajilla para servir la cena.

-la cena puede esperar un poco más – dijo el Hyuga mientras abrasaba a la chica por detrás y depositaba suaves besos en su cuello, que era el punto más sensible de la kunoichi.

-nop… la cena no puede esperar –dijo mientras se giraba para alejarlo lo suficiente de su cuello –pasaste tres días fuera de la aldea, y conociéndote te comiste cualquier porquería que encontraste, así que hoy vas a tener una cena saludable –dijo y se giro a la cocina de donde saco unos onigiris que estaban tapados sobre la estufay l aponia en la mesa.

-la cena saludable que necesito esta dando vueltas y poniendo comida sobre la mesa –dijo el recostándose de una pared. Tenten giro en redondo y se acerco a el, el la abrazo por la espalda mientras ella colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. El no llevaba puesta su banda protectora y dejaba al descubierto el sello de la familia secundaria, que se veía a través de varios flecos alborotados de su melena. Esa era una señal de la confianza que ambos se tenían, pues aun pasado tanto tiempo no permitía que nadie, salvo ella viera esa marca.

-Hice esta cena especialmente para los dos, y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa nos la vamos a comer tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? –usaba el mismo tono que con sus estudiantes más nuevos en la academia.

-Siiiiii mamá –respondió con el tono de un niño al que acaban de castigar, recibiendo un golpe con el dedo índice en la nariz.

-ve y ponto algo encima –le dijo Tenten y termino de servir la cena, el hizo lo que ella le ordeno y se puso una simple camiseta de color blanco y se sentó en la mesa a comer junto con Tenten. La cena no duro ni 20 minutos, pero se divirtieron mucho, hablando de tonterías y haciendo chistes, porque antes de ser amantes fueron amigos y eso no cambio después.

Después pasados otros 15 minutos después de arreglar todo lo desordenado y limpiar todo lo que ensuciaron se fueron derechito para la cama, e hicieron el amor hasta que le dolieron las piernas, y siguieron haciéndolo toda la noche a intervalos regulares, que utilizaban para descansar y tomar aire.

La mañana siguiente era la del domingo, y Neji se levanto a las 9 de la mañana, cuando Tenten aun dormia, y aunque ella le rogo que no se fuera, 30 minutos después estaba camino a la residencia Hyuga, pues los domingos eran sagrados en su familia y todas las comidas del día se tomaban con todos los integrantes de la familia Hyuga presente, en un gran salón parecido a un restaurante, con muchas mesas para cinco.

En un tiempo atrás, los miembros de la casa principal y los de la casa secundaria, no podían sentarse juntos en la misma mesa, pero depuse de, gracias a los esfuerzos de Hinata y Neji en convencer a Hiashi, esa regla, y muchas otras excluyentes a la casa secundaria fueron abolidas. Desde entonces Neji, y un anciano que se había encargado de el desde que su padre murió se sentaban junto a Hiashi y sus dos hijas.

Cuando entro a la casa se dio cuenta de que el desayuno ya había comenzado, y los criados entraban y salían del salón con bandejas de comida. Entonces vio a la joven Hanabi que corría escaleras arriba, por lo que se apresuro a llamarla.

-Hanabi, ¿porque no estas en la mesa con tu padre?- le pregunto, porque sabia que a su tío podía ser bastante estricto sin razón.

-Hola Neji, ¿Cuándo llegaste? –le saludo la niña deteniéndose cerca del segundo piso.

-Ayer, pero eso no importa, no estas lista, tu papa va a matarte –apresuraba el muchacho a su pequeña prima.

-Si si, ya voy no me tardo –dijo y desapareció en su habitación.

Neji Hyuga siguió su camino hasta el gran salón. Cuando entro vio que había más de 10 mesa ocupadas, y a lo lejos vio como su tío se levantaba para indicarle donde debía sentarse, era casi la última mesa que estaba a su vista. De camino hasta allá se paro en casi todas las mesas para saludar o ser saludado por algún miembro de su familia, y lo permitía por que se había levantado con una alegría muy peculiar.

Pero toda su felicidad se disipo cuando llego a la mesa que le correspondía: sentados en ella se encontraban su tío que se reía de manera moderada, el anciano que lo había cuidado que se reía aun más fuerte que su tío ya a Nakio Takeuchi, que era quien los hacia reír, que se volteaba para mirarlo con una hipócrita sonrisa.

-Valla Neji, al fin llegas –fue lo que este ultimo le dijo al Hyuga a su llegada.

**Ok, feliz navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños etc, etc , Después de una larga ausencia aquí estoy de nuevo, con el fic, espero no halla dejado de gustarle, porque eso si seria malo :´(, pero bueno tenia que cumplir porque dije que no lo dejaria y no lo hare, aunke sea lo ultimo k haga JAJAJAJAJA! Si, lo se, me kedo un poco….no apto para menores de 14 años, pero ya era hora de ponerlo un poco de picante no?. Por sierto quiero mandarle un saludo especia a la señorita Alexandra Perdomo (FugaDelPaquete) porque siempre estuvo pendiente de este fic…. Y aki esta tu cont. Espero k te gusto mucho y nos veremos (espero k ) pronto ;D!**


End file.
